My Love
by sakura-charmed
Summary: Sakura is a rich girl, she wants her freedom and want to be independent and live in Japan. Her parents will let her live there if she will agree to their conditions but what IF one of these conditions is an arranged marriage? Will she agree or just suffer
1. Chapter One

Full Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a rich girl but she wants her freedom, she doesn't like bodyguards and maids who always follow her. She wants to be independent and live in Japan but her family doesn't like her idea of living in Japan. They will let her live in Japan if Sakura will agree in some conditions and what IF one of that condition is an arranged marriage? Will Sakura agree or just suffer?

A/N: Okay, hello everybody! I am here again, I see that you don't like my second story I am going to made one again! I hope you will love this one! R and R please!

A 24-year-old woman with long auburn hair and with a pair of lovely emerald eyes namely Sakura Kinomoto had just woke up from her deep sleep. She looked around her big bedroom which was painted pink, she has her own bathroom, and a walk-in closet and she also have a small living area.

She stood up from her king size bed and saw her maids and her bodyguards standing all over her room. She took a deep breath, "Is my bath ready?" Sakura asked looking at them. "Yes Miss and your breakfast is in the dining table downstairs" one of the maids answered.

"Is dad, mom and Touya left already?" Sakura asked even though she knows the answer. "Yes Miss". Sakura was used when her family left early because of their works.

She walked towards her bathroom and saw that her bubble bath was ready. She removed her shirt and her cotton pajama pants and throws it into the hamper. She brushed her teeth first before getting inside the tub.

After an hour, she stepped out from her bathroom, wearing her silk bathrobe. She walked towards her walk-in closet then she looked at her bodyguards. "Can you all get out of this room?" Sakura asked but they were still standing there as if they didn't hear something. She nodded and just closed the door in her walk-in closet.

"Damn!" she whispered, picking clothes for herself. "Here!" she said as she was pulling a pink shirt and jeans. "This is fine" she said as she was wearing it and looked at her full-length mirror. She sat on her dresser and combed her hair then she put a red lipstick with a gloss on her soft lips.

She opened one of her closets where all her bags were kept. She gets her pink shoulder bag and put her shades, wallet and her cell phone inside. She slides it on her shoulder then stepped out from her walk-in closet.

Then she went to the dining room of their mansion. She sat on the chair in the dining table and started eating. Suddenly, Mary, one of Sakura's maids, came towards her. "Miss, are you going somewhere?" she asked.

Sakura looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, I am going to where my dad is and I believe he is in the Kinomoto Corporations, right?" she replied as she was sipping from her coffee. "You have problem?" she asked sarcastically.

Mary shook her head. "Uhm… I am just going to tell your driver to prepare the car" she said.

Sakura shook her head. "You don't need to do that. I am going to drive me car, clear?" she asked as she stood up and walked towards the front door.

"I'm sorry, Miss but your father told us you are not going to bring your new car and you need to have your driver!" Sakura use her car last time, she almost die because her car bumped in a big tree.

"But!" she yelled. "Fine! Tell to my driver that I am going!" she gave up. She shook her head and waited.

Mary got outside and told to Sakura's driver that Sakura was going then walked back to Sakura. "Miss, please for a moment" she bowed making Sakura nodded.

A moment later, Sakura got inside the limo then they went to the Kinomoto Corporations. Suddenly, Sakura's cell phone rang. She gets it from her shoulder bag and answered it.

"Yes, this is Sakura" Sakura answered while looking outside.

"Sakura! This is Tomoyo!" Tomoyo Daidouji, 26 years old, Sakura's best friend and cousin, she is living in Japan where all of their companies are located.

"Oh, Tomoyo, why do you call?" Sakura replied.

"Gosh, it seems like you didn't miss me! We didn't meet for a year already!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Of course, I miss you! It's just that I am just thinking something" she replied softly.

"Something? Or Someone! Why Sakura do you have your first boyfriend already? Why didn't you tell me? That's rude!" Tomoyo asked acting like hurt.

"I don't have one and I don't want any one right now, you know that, didn't you!" Sakura replied in a loud voice. "Miss we are here!" her driver announced.

Sakura nodded and got out from the limo and went to her father's office in 50th floor. "Anyway, so how are you doing there?" Sakura asked while stepping inside the elevator.

"Well, busy working in our company and also busy meeting someone!" Tomoyo said.

Sakura nodded slowly. "You know, I want to work also! I hate my life!" she yelled making the officers look at her. She just flashed apologetic smile at them.

After some minutes, she stepped from the elevator. She was done chatting with Tomoyo. She saw her father's secretary, Karen working in her table. "Excuse me?" Sakura whispered making Karen looked up at her.

"Miss Sakura" Karen said as she stood up and bowed at her.

"Is dad there?" she asked looking around.

Karen nodded and opened the intercom and talk with her dad. "You may come in" she announced as she sat back from her chair.

Sakura got inside Fujitaka's office. It was painted white and has a large window behind her dad, and the office has its own blue couch and a round big table for some emergency meetings. She saw her dad, looking at some documents on his desk.

"Dad!" she yelled making her dad looked at her.

"Sakura, you can sit down" he said looking back to the documents; he was reading a while ago.

She sat down on the chair and was now facing her dad. "So, I never been here since I was 19 years old" she said looking around the office.

Fujitaka smiled at her daughter. "Well, nothing changes as you see" he whispered. "Anyway, why are you here?" he asked seriously.

She took a deep breath, "Dad, uhm… I--- I want freedom and I want to be independent" she started making Fujitaka stared at her. "And I want to live in Japan" she added.

Fujitaka stared first at her daughter and laughed. "Dad! Why are you laughing? I'm serious!" she yelled a little bit irritated.

"Sakura where did you get that idea of living in Japan? You want freedom? I'll give you, you want to be independent? Sure! But living in Japan? Alone? And we don't have mansion there? Why there?" Fujitaka replied.

"Dad! That's why I choose Japan! We don't have mansion there, we don't have companies there and nobody will going to follow me!" she explained.

He shook his head. "No" he announced.

"But dad! Don't be so--- never mind!" she yelled. "Dad! You should think about it! And I want your final answer tonight in the mansion!" she yelled as she ran out to the office and went back to the limo.

The driver opened the door for Sakura, she hurriedly got inside. She looked at her wristwatch; it was only 9:00 in the morning. "Where should I go?" she asked herself. "Ah… In Mei Lin's place!" she said as she gets her cell phone and dialed her best friend's number.

Mei Lin Li was Sakura's best friend in New York, 24 years old; she has a boyfriend named Rei. He was also Sakura's best friend.

Fujitaka opened his intercom and heard Karen's voice. "Karen, call my wife and my son and tell them to go here at 12 o'clock noon" he said then he turned off the intercom not waiting for Karen's reply.

"Where did she get that idea of living in Japan?" he asked himself and chuckled.

He shrugged and took a deep breath. Then he continued to work.

Sakura was now in front of Mei Lin's apartment. She rang the door bell and waited for Mei Lin to answer. A moment later, a woman with raven long hair opened the door. "Hello Sakura!" she greeted.

Sakura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms against her chest. "What are you doing inside? You know, I am tired for waiting here!" she said.

Mei Lin laughed a bit. "Come in" she said ignoring the attitude of her best friend.

She shook her head and get inside. She walked towards the living room and sat on the couch. "Where's Rei?" she asked.

Mei Lin shrugged. "I don't know" she replied as she sat beside Sakura.

"What do you mean you don't know?" she asked looking at Mei Lin.

"That's my answer I don't know, okay?" she said. "Anyway, you want something to drink?" she asked.

"Uhm… orange juice will do" she replied as she opened the television and started watching.

"Okay" she replied as she stood up and went to the kitchen.

Sakura took a sigh and looked around the living room. "This is a great place" she said as she looked back on the screen of the television.

"Of course this is a great place. This is my place! Anyway, here's your drinks" Mei Lin replied, walking back from the kitchen with a glass of orange juice then she put it on the center table and sat beside Sakura.

"Thanks" she gets the glass of orange juice and drinks it. "Anyway, I went because I want to ask if you want to go to the mall" she said as she put back the glass on the table.

Mei Lin nodded. "Sure" she smiled.

"Okay, we are going now. You better change your clothes into something casual" Sakura exclaimed.

She nodded again and walked up to the stairs and walked towards her bedroom.

Sakura waited for a while and decided to just close the television. A moment later, Mei Lin walked down the stairs and was now wearing a white tube top and a faded jeans, she was holding her white handbag. "Back!" she yelled.

"Wow! Mei Lin, you look so nice in your outfit! Anyway we can go" she replied as she got outside. "Mei Lin! You better get your ass off here!" she yelled as she got inside the limo.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming!" she yelled back as locked the gate and got inside the limo. "Let's go!" she said.

Sakura nodded. "Let's go to our mall" she said to the driver.

"To your mall? Again!" Mei Lin asked looking at her.

"Whatever!" Sakura replied.

Fujitaka, Nadeshiko and Touya were in Fujitaka's office. "Really? Sakura, tell to you that thing?" Nadeshiko replied as she heard the thing Sakura said earlier.

Fujitaka smiled. "Unfortunately, yes" he said as he was typing something on his computer.

"That kaijuu is so naughty! I mean the entire woman in her age is dying to have this kind of lifestyle while kaijuu wants to have a normal life?" he chuckled.

"What should we do? She told me that she wants my final answer tonight in our mansion" Fujitaka replied.

"I think we should let her do want she wants in some conditions" Nadeshiko said softly.

"What conditions?" Fujitaka and Touya asked in unison.

Nadeshiko just smile evilly at them.

**EVENING**

Sakura was in the limo heading to their mansion. She looked at her wristwatch; it was 7 o'clock in the evening. "Dad should be there by now" she said to no one in particular. "Uhm… can we make it fast?" she told to the driver.

"Gosh, what will dad reply? Earlier he said no but I want his really final answer tonight!" she said.

Fujitaka, Nadeshiko and Touya were in their own libraries working. Fujitaka told to the maids that if Sakura arrived call them immediately.

Sakura got out from the limo and sighed. She fixes herself and got inside the mansion. Her maids and bodyguards immediately walked around her, "Okay, here is my bag put this in my room, after that I want my dinner right away, clear?" Sakura ordered to the maids. "Where's my dad?" Sakura asked to her bodyguards as she sat on the long couch.

"Miss, your maids had called them" John, head of her bodyguards replied.

"Fine" she rolled her eyes and she patiently waited in the living area of them mansion.

A moment later, Fujitaka, Nadeshiko and Touya walked down the stairs and sat on the couches.

"Why do you take so long?" Sakura asked as she saw their own bodyguards.

"You know that our mansion is big that you can forgot which way are you turning, kaijuu!" Touya replied.

Sakura flashed a playful glare at him. "Shut up!" she whispered.

"Anyway, you know that we are here to tell you our final answer" Fujitaka started.

"Uhm… John, you can all go outside" Sakura said as she was looking at John then to her dad. "Wait, dad, I told you that I want YOUR answer" she said coldly.

Fujitaka chuckled. "Your mom and Touya help me to decide" he answered.

"Whatever, so what now?' Sakura added.

Nadeshiko smiled and sighed. "Okay, we are going to let you live in Japan but…" she replied.

Sakura grinned. "But?"

"But we have some conditions" she added.

"What? Conditions?" Sakura yelled.

"Hey, kaijuu, calm down! Shut up and just listen" Touya said.

"Fine, continue please" she replied.

"Okay, some conditions. One, you are going to live in Daidouji's Mansion" Nadeshiko started. "Two, we will going to buy you your own car. Three, Tomoyo will give you a position in her company and finally an arrange marriage" she finished.

Sakura's eyes widened. "What! An arrange marriage? You've got to be kidding me!" she yelled.

"See? That's what I told you, that kaijuu is going to yell at us!" Touya joked making their parents laughed.

"I'll think about that first" she announced as she stood up.

"We want your final answer tomorrow morning" Fujitaka said.

"Whatever" she whispered as she went to the kitchen. "Uhm… I am going to eat my dinner in my room" she said to her maids.

Then she went to her room. She sat on the couch in her mini living area. _'Arrange marriage? The other conditions are fine but arrange marriage? No way!' _ She thought as she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" she said as she looked at the door and saw her maid with her dinner. "Just put it in here in the center table" she ordered opening the TV.

The maid nodded and did what Sakura ordered. "Miss, anything else?" the maid asked.

Sakura shook her head. "I'll just call you" she whispered still thinking about the arrange marriage. She decided to just eat her dinner, she was starving.

After an hour, she was finished eating her dinner. "I should take a bath, call Mei Lin and sleep" she said to herself. She got inside her bathroom and took a relaxing bath. A moment later, she stepped out from the bathroom wearing her robe. She slowly walked towards her walk-in closet.

After some minutes, she was now wearing her favorite sleeping clothes which were a pink sports bra and her pink cotton pants. She looked herself in her full-length mirror. "I am so beautiful and so sexy!" she exclaimed.

She jumped into her king size bed and gets her cell phone from her bag and dialed Mei Lin's number.

"Yes hello Mei Lin speaking, who's this?" the other line answered.

"Mei! It's me!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hey you don't have to yell at me!" she yelled.

"Sorry, anyway, I want to tell you something!" she said.

"About what? I'll guess, uh… about the thing you want to live in Japan and be independent? Am I right?" Mei Lin replied as if she doesn't know.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Shut up, you know that already! So shut your big mouth and listen!" she yelled again.

"Fine!" was all Mei Lin want to say at her.

"Okay, well a while ago, I and my family had a short meeting in our living area. Then my mom said they are going to let me live in Japan if I agree in their damn conditions!" she started. "One, I am going to live in my best friend's mansion there, second, they are going to buy me my own car and the finally an arrange marriage!" Sakura finished waiting for Mei Lin's reply.

"Really!" Mei Lin laughed. "So what do you reply?" she asked.

"Well, I told that I will think about it then my dad told me that they need my answer tomorrow morning" she answered still thinking what she should answer tomorrow.

"Oh… what will you reply tomorrow then?" Mei Lin asked more.

"That's why I call you, you should help me decide!" she replied in a loud voice.

"Okay, so if you agree in that arrange marriage you won't have any problem in getting a partner in life and you can live at Japan and have a normal life and if you disagree you can choose your man and you will have to suffer and have your life miserable, so what's your bet?" Mei Lin explained.

"Uhm… maybe yes" Sakura whispered.

"Then YES! Okay, you have decided and I am going to sleep early tonight because Rei will come here and we will do something naughty!" she yelled making Sakura laughed.

"Fine, good night and remember that I love you!" Sakura said.

"Yes, love ya too!" then Sakura turned off her cell phone and throw it on the couch.

She lay on her bed and smiled. "Finally, I have decided with a help of my best friend! Okay, I better sleep!" she said as she turned off the lampshade and she quickly fell asleep.

**NEXT DAY**

Sakura woke up early as 7 o'clock. She was not used in waking up as early as 7. She was in her room looking her self in the mirror. She was wearing a blue polka dots sun dress, her hair was combed neatly, she was also wearing her high heels sandals. She was also wearing her favorite heart pendant necklace that her dad gave her. She gets her shoulder bag and put her cell phone in it then she went to the dining room where her family is waiting for her.

She took a deep breath first before greeting them. "Morning!" she flashed a smile and kissed them in their cheeks and sat beside her brother.

"How's the sleep of the kaijuu?" Touya asked reading the newspapers.

"Fine" she whispered. "Anyway, my answer is yes so when am I going?" Sakura added as she looked at them.

Fujitaka, Nadeshiko and Touya looked at each other while Fujitaka called one of his bodyguards and whispered something to them. The bodyguard nodded and walked up the stairs.

"What's that? Anyway, when am I going?" Sakura asked again as she took a bite from her toast.

None of them answer her and continued eating their breakfast. Sakura just shook her head and waited for them to finish their food.

A moment later, the Kinomoto family walked towards the large living area of their mansion and sat on the long couch. "So, when am I going? Can anyone answer me?" Sakura asked again for the final time.

Fujitaka called his bodyguard again and get something from him. "Here, open that now" he said giving a big envelope to Sakura.

She received it and looked at them before opening it. She gets the thing in the envelope and read it. "WOW!" it was her ticket to Japan and her passport. "How did you know that I am going to say yes?" Sakura asked smiling at them.

"Because we are genius!" Touya answered making Sakura glared at him.

"Shut up! Anyway, can I bring Lisa with me?" Lisa was the head of her maids and her favorite nanny.

"Of course I am going with you!" Lisa said they all turned to see her.

"WOW!" Sakura yelled as she walked towards her and hugged her tight. "I am so happy that you are coming with me!" Sakura cried.

"Anyway, your flight is tonight at 8 o'clock and you better start packing your things; we know that it will take more than five hours in packing your things! And Tomoyo is waiting for you in Japan International Airlines. In their mansion all of the people know that you are going to live there" Fujitaka said.

Sakura nodded. "Let's go Lisa!" then they both went to Sakura's office.

Fujitaka looked at his wife and his son. "I think she is alright, we better go to our own office" he announced as he walked towards the front door and got inside the limo then Nadeshiko followed him inside. Touya get inside his Jaguar and left the mansion followed by his parents.

Sakura was in her room sitting on her couch while watching all her maids packing her things while her bodyguards were just standing there looking at her. Suddenly her cell phone rang, she get her it from her bag and answered it. "Yes hello Sakura speaking, who's this?" Sakura answered cheerfully.

"Wow, what make my best friend so happy?" Mei Lin replied.

"Well, I am going to Japan tonight!" Sakura exclaimed.

"WOW! Well, next month I am also going there" Mei Lin said.

"Really! I am going to wait for you! Wait, if you are in Japan already don't you dare forget calling me!" she replied.

Mei Lin laughed in the other line. "Of course!" she said. "Anyway, I got to go! Bye!" Mei Lin said hanging up.

Sakura just shrugged and put down her cell phone beside her and continued watching her maids packing up her clothes. She saw Lisa helping them, "Lisa!" she called making Lisa looked at her.

"What?" Lisa asked as she walked towards her.

"Why are you helping them? You should go to your room and packed your things also" Sakura said holding Lisa's hand while looking at Lisa's eyes.

Lisa smiled at her. "Okay, if you need me I'll be in my room" she replied as she headed for the door and left.

Sakura smiled and looked at the busy bees in her walk-in closet. "Hey, I am just going somewhere and if I come back I want all of my things downstairs" she ordered as she got out from her room, seeing her bodyguards were following her.

She went to the living area of their mansion. She called her driver and tells him to prepare the car. "You, two of you will going with me" Sakura said talking to her bodyguards.

"Miss, the limo is ready" the driver announced.

"Wait, I forgot my bag and my cell phone" she whispered as she saw her bodyguards were racing towards her room. She giggled and looked at her driver. "Just wait" she said to the driver.

A moment later, her bodyguards came back with her shoulder bag. "Is my cell phone here?" Sakura asked as she was checking what's inside her bag, her wallet, her cell phone and lipstick. "Good" she said as she hopped inside the limo.

"We are going to the mall" she whispered making the driver nod.

Fujitaka had just got out from the meeting room. He looked at his wristwatch, 10 o' clock. He walked towards his office and saw his wife waiting for him. "Oh, why are you here?" he asked as he sat on his swivel chair.

"Oh well nothing, just want to invite you to have lunch with me and Touya" Nadeshiko invited.

"Sure, I don't have any meetings by now" he replied. "Okay, I guess I will jut going to your office at 12 o'clock, how that sounds?" he added.

Nadeshiko smiled. "That's sounds great!" she said as she kissed him goodbye and left the office.

Sakura got out from the limo and arranged her self. She took a deep breath and got inside the mall followed by her two bodyguards. She got inside every store and buys the things she wants to buy. She handed it to her bodyguards, suddenly, her cell phone rang, "Wrong timing!" she whispered as she answered the phone.

"Yes hello?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"Oh, do I disturb you, kaijuu?" Touya asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yes! Anyway, why do call?" Sakura replied coldly.

"Shut up, dad and mom wants us to have lunch later" Touya said.

"What? I can't I am shopping" she yelled.

"Oh, this is your last day with us then you don't want to lunch with us? How sad!" Touya teased.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Fine, where is that restaurant?" Sakura asked.

"Cherry Blossom's Restaurant" he answered. "Anyway, got to go" he hang up.

She shook her head and looked at her bodyguards. "We are going" she whispered as she headed for the exit glass door. She straightly walked towards the limo and got inside. "In Cherry Blossom Restaurant" she said as she saw her bodyguards putting inside the thing that she bought. She took a deep breath and leaned back on her seat then she waited for them reach the restaurant.

The Chapter one is done! Yes! I love it! Yeah, yeah I know that that was a boring one! But I still love it because it's my work! Anyway, don't forget to review! Bye! V


	2. Chapter Two

**My Love**

A/N: Okay! I am here again! Thank you to Ice-Jade-Angel for your review, I really appreciate it! please continue reading and reviewing my story! And sure, I will change Sakura's attitude but you will need to still wait!

Here's the Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Sakura got out from the limo and got inside the elegant restaurant. She saw her family sitting in the four seater round table. She smiled at them and walked towards them, she sat beside Touya. "So what now?" Sakura asked looking at them.

"What do you mean what now?" Nadeshiko asked softly.

"Never mind" Sakura replied with a force smile.

Nadeshiko shook her head and ordered their food. "Anyway, Sakura we bought you something" she added.

She looked at them. "What?" she mumbled.

Fujitaka smiled and get something in his attached case. "Here, a key and a bracelet" Fujitaka put a key and an expensive bracelet.

Sakura stared at the key and the bracelet. "Wait, the key that's for?" Sakura asked as she gets the bracelet and put it on.

"Your car is waiting for you in Daidouji's mansion" he replied as he started eating.

"What kind of car? My favorite car? Jaguar? Mercedes Benz? Tell me!" Sakura yelled making the people looked at her, she don't care she wants to know what's her new car. She put on the bracelet and smiled.

"Just wait until you got there" he replied smiling.

"But dad! Anyway, I think I'll get there tomorrow afternoon and once I get there I will run to the Daidouji's parking lot and ta-da! My car!" she said as she put the key inside her bag and started eating the food that her family order for her.

A moment later, all of them were finished eating. "What time is it?" Sakura asked.

"Why don't you look at your wristwatch?" Touya asked sarcastically.

"Dad, what time is it?" Sakura asked again ignoring her brother.

Her dad looked at his wristwatch, "2 o'clock, why?" he replied.

"Well, I need to go, I believe that you all are going back to your offices, right?" Sakura asked.

All of them nodded. "So you better go" Nadeshiko said.

Sakura nodded and stood up, she kissed them all on the cheeks and left. She got inside the limo and looked at her bodyguard who just got inside. "In the mansion and please make it fast" she ordered.

She stared at her bracelet and smiled. "I'll miss them once that I'll get there!" she said to no one.

**After an hour**, Sakura was now in front of their main gate, the driver was pressing the code for the gate to open. It will take them some minutes to reach the mansion. She saw their big garden, their big pool and some other things. Finally, she was now in front of the front door. She got out and walked inside, she turned to looked at her bodyguards. "Lisa!" she called.

Lisa ran towards her. "Yes?" she asked.

"Please put this in my bag, I believe that I have more bags that are not use in my room" she said giving the plastic bags to her.

"Of course, actually you have more than five there" she replied as she take the plastic bags.

"Do you want my help?" Sakura asked politely.

"No, I can call some of your maids" she said as she called the names of Sakura's other maids then they went up to her room.

Sakura looked at her bags in the floor. She ignored them and went to her room to sleep. She saw Lisa inside her walk-in closet, "Hi!" Sakura replied.

"Are you going to sleep?" Lisa asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Uhm… I am just going to wake up at around 5 o'clock" she reminded.

"Fine!" she lay and quickly fell asleep still wearing her sundress.

**5 O'CLOCK**

Lisa walked towards Sakura's room she was from the kitchen. She turned the knob and saw Sakura was sleeping soundly on her bed. She smiled and got inside, she sat beside her and tapped Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura, wake up" she mumbled making Sakura growl. "You need to wake up!" she said.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and nodded. "Is it five o'clock already?" Sakura asked. Lisa nodded 'yes' and stood up. "You better take a shower" Lisa said as she got inside the bathroom.

She nodded and sat on her bed. "Gosh, I can't believe I am leaving" she said lazily making Lisa chuckled.

"I will going to get the clothes that you are going to wear and I'll put them on your bed" Lisa said.

"Sure" she whispered as she jumped out from her bed and ran to her bathroom to take her bath. She looked herself in the mirror and smiled. "Wow, I really can't believe it!" she muttered as she was removing her clothes. She hurriedly took a shower.

After twenty minutes, Sakura was ready to go to the airport. She was wearing a pink shirt with chiffon detail and a long floral skirt. "LISA!" she called.

"What! You don't have to yell I am just beside your room, anyway, what's that?" Lisa answered.

"Okay, can you ask the maids if they put all my coats and jacket inside my bag?" Sakura asked as she gets her shoulder bag and ran to the living area.

She saw her family waiting for her. "Hello!" she greeted.

"Wow, you look so beautiful kaijuu even you didn't comb your hair!" Touya teased as he laughed.

Sakura glared at him and get a comb somewhere and combed her hair. "Fine?"

"You look so lovely now!" her dad complimented.

"Thank you!" she said as she bowed. "Anyway, I want to eat now" she said as she walked towards the dining table.

Her family followed her and sat on their places. Sakura looked at them and also sat beside Touya.

The maids had served their food. They all started eating their dinner quietly.

A moment later, they all went outside. "Uhm… please put all my things in the limo" Sakura ordered. "Lisa you are riding with me" she said looking at Lisa then to her family who were looking at her.

"Why?" Sakura asked as if she doesn't know why they are looking at her.

"Well, I think we should talk in the airport" Fujitaka started making all of them nodded and got inside their own limo.

All of them got outside from their limo and entered the airport. "Mr. Kinomoto, Mrs. Kinomoto, Junior Kinomoto and the baby Kinomoto" the manager greeted.

"Good Evening! Uhm… can we give this all to you?" Sakura replied as she was looking at her things.

The manager sweat dropped. "S—Sure!"

The manager called some guards and told them to bring Sakura's stuff with them.

Sakura looked at her wristwatch, 7:50. "God, we still have more ten minutes to talk" Sakura announced looking at them. She saw her mom was crying, "Mom! Why are you crying?" Sakura asked as she hugged her tight.

Nadeshiko hugged back and looked at her. "Because if you will go we don't have baby in our house!" she said making everybody laughed.

"Mom! You can still call me! You can even see me!" Sakura whispered.

"But…" she said as she hugged Sakura very tight.

"Mom… I can't breath" Sakura replied.

"Sorry" she whispered letting go her daughter.

Sakura looked at her dad. "Dad! I am going to miss you so much!" she said.

"I'll miss you too!" he replied smiling.

"Hey kaijuu… Call us if you are in Daidouji's mansion" Touya ordered.

Sakura glared at her brother. "Anyway, I won't miss you" she said. "Just kidding!" she added as she hugged Touya.

Touya just smiled and hugged her sister back.

"People riding in Japan Airline flight 234 bound to Tokyo Japan please proceed to gate 4" the PA system announced.

Sakura looked at them and smiled. "That our flight" she reminded them. "We need to go! Bye!" doesn't like seeing her family sad because she is going. She took a deep breath and walked towards the escalator not turning to them.

Lisa bowed at Sakura's family and followed Sakura. "Aren't you going to look at them for the last time?" Lisa whispered.

She shook her head. "No, I don't want to see them crying" she muttered as her tears start falling down to her cheeks.

Sakura and Lisa headed for their plane; they find their seats in first class section. Fortunately, they were seatmate. Sakura flashed a sad smile to Lisa.

"I know that you will miss them but you want to be independent and live in Japan? Here's your chance!" Lisa said with a smile.

"I guess I will just call them regularly" she replied looking outside through the small window.

"Yeah"

"Anyway, what will be your job in Japan? Is dad will continue paying you?" Sakura asked concerned.

Lisa holds Sakura's hand. "Being your nanny and I am also going to report to them about you if you are going to be nice or naughty and yes your dad will still continue paying me" she smiled.

"Wow! That's great!" Sakura replied as she saw a stewardess standing in front of them. "What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Uhm… you are Sakura Kinomoto, right?" the stewardess asked.

"Yeah, why?" she answered.

"Well, so you are the youngest Kinomoto. I believe that Kinomoto's where the richest here in New York" the stewardess said knowingly.

Sakura laughed. "Yes, wow, you know our family, huh. What time are we going to arrive in Japan" she replied

"Anyway, I am here to ask you what do you want to eat or something to drink? We are going land in Japan Airlines at 1 o'clock in the afternoon tomorrow" Mary, the stewardess asked seriously.

"Please give me a glass of water" Sakura ordered as she looked at Lisa.

"Orange Juice please!" Lisa ordered like she is a princess.

Mary bowed and walked away from them.

"Wow! You look like you just order from your servant!" Sakura replied amused.

Lisa smiled. "Because this is going to be my first time to be served by someone!" she answered making Sakura laughed.

Sakura saw a headphone in front of her and decided to just listen to some music. Then Mary arrived with their orders Sakura removed the headphone. "I don't like water anymore" she said to Mary as she put back the headphone then closed her eyes.

Lisa looked at her mistress and smiled. _'My favorite Kinomoto' _she thought as she also closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Fujitaka, Nadeshiko and Touya were back in the mansion. "I think Sakura will take a care of herself there" Fujitaka started the topic.

Nadeshiko nodded while sitting on the couch beside her son. "Besides, Lisa is there to report to us regularly" she said.

"Mom, Dad I am going to bed because I have a hectic schedule tomorrow" Touya announced as he stood up from his seat.

Fujitaka and Nadeshiko nodded. "We better go to sleep too, Nadeshiko" Fujitaka replied looking at his wife.

All of them went to their rooms and sleep.

**NEXT DAY**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked around; she was still in the plane. She looked at Lisa who was eating already her breakfast. "Lisa" she called.

Lisa looked at her. "Why? You want to eat?" Lisa asked.

"Well, I am starving already" she said as Lisa called a stewardess.

"Yes Miss?" the stewardess asked as she bowed in front of them.

"give me a breakfast" Sakura replied as she closed her eyes for a while.

"Please wait for a while" the stewardess answered then walked away from them.

"Lisa, what time is it?" Sakura asked still her eyes closed.

Lisa looked at her wristwatch, "9 o'clock" she whispered making Sakura nod.

"Fine" Sakura said as she smells something delicious. She quickly opened her eyes and saw her food in front of her. "Wow!" she said as she started eating her food.

**AFTER FOUR HOURS**

"We are about to land in the Tokyo's International Airport. Please fasten your seatbelt" the PA system finally said.

Sakura and Lisa fastened their seatbelt and waited for them to land. "I am so excited to see Tomoyo!" she exclaimed making Lisa smiled.

A moment later, people inside the plane were starting to leave. Sakura and Lisa walked out from the plane. Sakura took a deep breath_ 'Okay, my new life going to start here' _she thought with a smile. They walked towards the departure area, "Lisa please get our things" she said as she looked around finding Tomoyo.

"I think I'll just call some guard to help me" Lisa suggested making Sakura nod.

"SAKURA!" someone exclaimed running towards them.

Sakura heard someone called her and saw a raven haired woman running towards her. "TOMOYO!" Sakura exclaimed as she hugged Tomoyo tight.

Lisa shook her head and walked away from them.

"Sakura! You look so beautiful! You change a lot!" Tomoyo said looking at Sakura from head to toe.

Sakura just smiled. "Uhm… do you have your bodyguards with you?" Sakura asked staring at her beautiful best friend.

"Yeah, they are with your nanny" Tomoyo replied with a grin.

"Okay, let's go to your limo" Sakura announced as they both went to Tomoyo's limo.

"So how's your life here?" Sakura asked.

"Well, here, really busy. Actually, I have meeting later in the company then I'll give you a tour around our company because Uncle told us that you are going to work there" Tomoyo replied.

"Oh, I am so happy that you have time to fetch me here" she said.

"Of course!" she exclaimed.

"Where are Lisa and your bodyguards? I want to go home!" she said.

"There!" Tomoyo pointed to Lisa and her bodyguards who were bringing Sakura's stuff. "You bring all your stuff inside you walk-in closet, right?" she asked.

"Yeah" she whispered making Tomoyo melodically. "Why are you laughing?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"Nothing, that's why Lisa and my bodyguards are taking so long" she replied.

"Shut up" she said. "Wait! Where's my cell phone!" Sakura yelled.

"I don't know, well, you should just find it in the house" Tomoyo suggested.

"Whatever" she whispered. "Can we go home?" she asked.

"Okay, anyway, they are here. Come out let's go!" Tomoyo replied.

**After an hour, **they are now in front of the Daidouji's mansion. It was so big but the Kinomoto's was lot bigger than that. The driver parked the car on the parking lot of the mansion.

Sakura and Tomoyo hopped out from the limo. "Well, where can we enter here? It seems like the main door is so far away from here" Sakura asked looking around.

Tomoyo smiled and led the way. She walked towards a big oak door, "Here" she whispered as she opened the door revealing a big living area and a big stairs leading upstairs.

Sakura looked around the living area and smiled. "I think this will be fine" she said nodding.

"Oh… Well, I know that your mansion is bigger than ours but I know that you will get comfortable here" Tomoyo replied.

"Anyway, where's Aunt Sonomi?" Sakura asked as she sat on the long black couch.

"Sorry but she is not here. She's with her friends in China" Tomoyo answered as she sat beside her best friend.

"Oh… so can you show me my room?" Sakura asked more.

"Sure"

They went upstairs and walked to the long corridor, they passed the other unoccupied master/guest room. They again walked up the stairs and again one stairs. Tomoyo stopped on the pink door beside the corridor. "We are here" Tomoyo announced.

Sakura took a deep breath. "I'm tired" she muttered making Tomoyo laughed. "Open the door!" Sakura ordered.

Tomoyo nodded and turned the knob. The room was painted pink; there was a queen sized bed, a bathroom, a dresser and a walk-in closet. It was all pink, Sakura's favorite color.

Sakura's eyes widened. "It seems like you really prepare for my arrival!" she said as she jumped into her bed.

"This is your new room! Sorry if you don't have your own TV but you can go anytime in the entertainment room" Tomoyo replied as she sat on the chair beside the bed.

"That's okay, anyway, where's the entertainment room? And where's Lisa? She should know my room" Sakura said as she stared at the ceiling.

"Oh the entertainment room is in the other side of this mansion, just kidding, the room beside your room is the entertainment room" Tomoyo replied. "And the maids downstairs gave Lisa the map in this mansion" Tomoyo added with a grin.

Sakura shook her head. "Wait you should give me a map too! You know that in our mansion I also get lost there! Even that's our mansion I don't really visit the other place there except for my room, Lisa's room, my family member's room, the living room, the dining room and of course my favorite part of the place the garden!" Sakura said in one breath.

Tomoyo nodded. "Oh… I'll just ask the maid to give you a map and we should better go to the company" she said standing up from her seat.

"Fine" she whispered as she stood up from the bed and got out from her room. "Tomoyo!" she called.

Tomoyo walked out from the room and looked at Sakura. "What?" she asked.

"Well, I guess you led the way again. You know I don't know your place!" she grinned.

"Okay" Tomoyo said as they walked down to the living area of the mansion. "MAE!" Tomoyo called as a maid running towards her.

"Yes miss?" Mae asked politely.

"Anyway, Sakura this is Mae, my favorite nanny!" Tomoyo introduced as Mae bowed in front of Sakura.

Sakura just smiled at Mae.

"Mae, later give Sakura the map" Tomoyo ordered. "That's all, we are going to the company" she added.

"Lisa!" Sakura called as Lisa got out from the kitchen and walked towards her.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"We are going to Tomoyo's company and can you please put all of my things in my room? Do you know where is it, right?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, is that's all?" Lisa replied.

"That's all, thank you!" Sakura said with a smile. "Come on Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo and Sakura walked out from the living room and they went to the parking lot of the mansion. They both got inside the limo, they ridden a while ago. "In the company" Tomoyo said to the driver.

**After an hour**, they were now in front of a 55 floor building. The driver parked the limo in the large parking lot of the building.

Tomoyo and Sakura got out from limo. "I am going to tour you around first before you meet your boss" Tomoyo said as they walked inside the building through the sliding door.

Sakura saw the people were greeting Tomoyo. "Uhm… what's my position here?" Sakura asked.

"The secretary of the Executive Vice President of this company and he is also my best friend. Actually he is a nice, sweet person and super gentleman" Tomoyo replied while they both got inside the elevator.

"What! A secretary? And my boss is a he?" Sakura exclaimed making the people inside the elevator looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Lower you voice you are in a public area and yes you are a secretary because he is finding one, actually he just fired his secretary for five years just because his secretary is just late for two minutes, and yes again he is a he!" Tomoyo explained.

"Wow! He is a strict person! And promise me that he is not the man that I don't like, a grumpy, a man who believe that he is perfect, a mean man and all so other bad personality!" Sakura said.

Tomoyo smiled. "Don't worry he is not! I promise you that!" she said with a smile.

Finally, they stepped out from the elevator. "Tomoyo!" a man called.

They turned who had just called Tomoyo. He was a handsome man with a blue hair with eyeglasses. "Eriol!" Tomoyo said as she walked towards the man and kissed him on the lips.

Sakura eyes widened when she saw Tomoyo had just kissed a man. "Tomoyo? Who is he?" she asked while walking towards them.

She walked beside the man. "Sakura, I want you to meet Eriol Hiiragizawa, my boyfriend. Eriol this is Sakura Kinomoto my best friend!" she introduced.

Eriol extended his hand then Sakura received it and shook it. "Kinomoto? I believe that your family is the richest in New York and you own a lot of company and other things" Eriol said.

She nodded. "Yeah, you are right but don't tell some about that and my real status. I am here to have a normal life" she replied.

"Sure, you are here to visit Tomoyo?" he asked.

"No, I am here to work as a secretary of your Executive Vice President, you are also working here, right?" she said looking at Eriol.

His was kinda shocked when he heard Sakura was working in Daidouji's Company. "Oh, I am some kind of the secretary of your best friend and also the manager of the other department" he said. "And I am also the best friend of your boss" he added.

She chuckled. "It seems my boss is so friendly" she joked making the two laughs.

"Actually, no, he is not friendly" Eriol replied making Sakura frown.

"Eriol, I need to tour first Sakura here in the company" Tomoyo said.

"Wait, Tomoyo I think you have meetings to attend. I think I can tour her around" he replied looking at Tomoyo.

"Eriol? Do you like Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. She was curious why Eriol was acting so nice towards Sakura.

Eriol chuckled. "Of course not! You know that! And if I fall for Sakura, I will hate myself!" Eriol replied.

"Tomoyo! What are you thinking? Damn" Sakura replied looking at them.

"Just asking, okay Eriol I want you to take Sakura around the company and let all the employees here know that Sakura will be working here" Tomoyo ordered.

"Sure" he said giving Tomoyo a kiss on the lips.

"Let's go and please that kissing thing, I hate that!" Sakura said.

**After some hours,** Sakura and Eriol were in Tomoyo's private office. Sakura was sitting in the black couch in front of the table. "I think I should meet my boss now" Sakura said.

Eriol shook his head. "I don't think so because he is not around" he replied as he was studying a documents.

"But Tomoyo told me I should meet him!" she yelled.

"I told you he is not here" he said calmly.

"Fine" she whispered. "I guess I should wait for Tomoyo" she said.

A moment later, Tomoyo got inside holding an attached case and some folders. She all put on her table then sat on her swivel chair. "So, why are you here?" Tomoyo asked looking at Sakura.

"Well Eriol told me that my boss is not around, and I want to meet him!" Sakura replied as she looked at Tomoyo.

"Eriol's right, I just forgot that Syaoran is not around" she said with a smile.

"Fine, maybe tomorrow then" she announced.

"I think so. Wait, I think Sakura you should go back to the house, I need to finish my work first" Tomoyo said.

"Whatever" she muttered.

Sakura got out from the office and went to Tomoyo's limo. She hopped inside and told to the driver that they are going to the mansion. After an hour, she was now in front of the front door of the mansion. The driver opened the door for her; she immediately got out and stepped inside the living area. She saw Lisa walking towards her. "Hi Lisa!" she greeted.

Lisa smiled at her. "Hello, anyway I put all your things in your room and this is your map for the mansion" she reported as she gave Sakura a paper.

She received it and studied it. "Wow, it seems like I can't visit all of this places in one day!" she said with a smile. "Is the food ready? I know that it is only 5 o'clock but I want to eat now" she said as she sat on the long couch still studying the map.

"Yeah, I will just prepare you food in the dining table, I hope you will find it" she replied as she walked away from Sakura.

She chuckled. "Dining room?" she said as she searched for the dining room on the map. "Here! Beside the kitchen, I should pass a door and turned right and there's the kitchen" she stood up and finds the door in the living area and walked through it, she turned right and saw the maids and the cook working. "Excuse me" she said making all of the people inside looked at her. "Where is the dining room?" she asked cheerfully.

"Here" Mae pointed to a door in front of her.

Sakura bowed and walked through the door and saw Lisa. "Finally, I found the dining room!" she said as she sat on the chair where her foods are then she started eating.

A moment later, Sakura stood up and looked at Lisa. "Lisa, I am going to my room now" she said as she walked up the stairs and went to her room. After ten minutes, she finally saw her room. She turned the knob and got inside she closed the door behind her. She sat on the chair beside her bed and took a deep breath. "Wait, I haven't change my clothes!" she yelled as she hurriedly ran to the bathroom and took a long bath.

Then she got out from the bathroom wearing her robe. "I forgot to call dad" she said as she saw her cell phone and all of her cosmetics on the dresser. She gets it and immediately dialed Fujitaka's number.

"Yes hello Fujitaka speaking?" the other line answered.

"Dad! It's me Sakura!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura! Why didn't you call us when you get there?" he asked.

"How did you know? Did Lisa tell you?" she asked back.

"Yeah, anyway, how are you there?" he said feeling so happy that he finally heard his daughter's voice after she left for Japan.

"I am fine but do you know that Tomoyo's mansion is big and I need to have a map to know where I am!" she yelled making Fujitaka laugh.

"That's okay you will get used to it! Anyway, I know that our mansion is bigger than Daidouji's!" he replied still laughing.

"Yeah, so dad how are you there? And please say hi to mom and Touya for me" she said.

"I am fine also but I miss you already!"

"I am too; anyway, I need to change my clothes I just got out from the bathroom! Bye! Love you!" she said waiting for her dad's answer.

"I love you too!" then he hang up.

She put back her cell phone on the dresser and got inside the walk-in closet. "I guess I should start wearing my nightgown" she said to herself. She pulled her nightgown and wore it. She walked outside and sat on her dresser and combed her hair. "I'm sleepy!" she yawned. She opened the air-con and turned of the lights then lay on her bed then she quickly fell asleep.

A/N: Another chapter is done! I hope you like it because I like it! LOL! Anyway, please review and I accept FLAMES. That's all, bye!


	3. Chapter Three

**My Love**

A/N: Hello! Please read and review.

**Chapter 3**

**NEXT DAY**

"Sakura… Sakura…" a voice called her in her dreams. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and saw Tomoyo looking at her and calling her. "Wow, I thought it was just a dream that someone was calling me" she whispered in a sleepy voice.

Tomoyo smiled, she was already wearing her business suit. "I think you should get up, take a bath and change your clothes. We need to hurry up coz Syaoran hates waiting" she ordered as if she was her daughter.

"Whatever" she whispered as she got up from her bed. "I think you should wait for me downstairs in the living area" she replied specifically. She walked towards her bathroom and started taking a bath then changed her clothes into white tee and jeans. She sat on her dresser and combed her hair then tied it in a ponytail. She put a light make-up on her beautiful face. Then she gets her shoulder bag and put her cell phone and her wallet inside. She saw a car key on the dresser. "My car" she muttered. She immediately put inside and ran to the living area of the mansion.

Tomoyo was sitting on the couch waiting for Sakura patiently. She saw Sakura walked towards her and smiled at her. "Oh, you are beautiful even you are wearing casual clothes!" she complimented.

She smiled at her. "Thank you. Tomoyo can you tell me where my car is?" she asked.

"Sure, I thought you forget about that" she said standing up.

"Actually I almost forgot about that if I didn't saw the key on the dresser" she replied as she walked out from the living area. She walked towards the parking lot of the mansion and looked around.

Tomoyo followed her to the parking lot. "Well, I think you should press your car-alarm code" she suggested.

"Ooppss… I forgot that!" she said as she gets the key from her bag and punched it.

A black SUV automatically opened behind them. Sakura turned to look at her car then she frowned when she saw an SUV in front of her.

Tomoyo saw Sakura frowning. "Why are you frowning? Don't you like your car?" she asked.

"Just that? An SUV?" she yelled.

"Why? I thought you want to have a normal life? SUV is for normal peoples! And if your car is Jaguar or Mercedes people will get confuse! You are working as a secretary in a company and your car is that! Gosh, Sakura please think!" Tomoyo explained.

"You have a point but… fine!" she said as she got inside and started the engine. "Are you going to ride with me?" she asked.

"Sure" Tomoyo got inside with a smile on her face. "Let's go"

After an hour, they were now in front of the building. She parked the car beside a silver Jaguar. They both got out then Sakura pressed the alarm then her car automatically locked. "Let's go" she said. They both got inside and went to Tomoyo's office.

"Why are we here? I thought we are going to that Syaoran guy?" Sakura asked sitting on the couch.

"I'll call him first" she replied as she gets the receiver and dialed a number. "Syaoran? Uh… you are secretary I was telling you last day, she is here… Okay, we are going there… Bye!" then Tomoyo put back the receiver on its place. Then she looked up at Sakura. "We are going" she announced.

Sakura nodded and stood up from the couch. "Come on" she said as she got out from the office.

Tomoyo followed her and they walked to the left direction and stopped on a white close door. "Here"

"I thought the office is so far" she whispered as Tomoyo's knocked on the door. She heard someone said 'Come in' then they both got inside the office.

An amber eyes man with messy chestnut hair looked up at them, '_He is so handsome and also cute' _Sakura thought.

Tomoyo kissed him on the cheeks. "Syaoran, she is Sakura Kinomoto, my best friend and also my cousin" Tomoyo introduced.

"I've heard of that surname… Anyway, I am Syaoran Li" he looked at Sakura. "It seems like she didn't know any works even house chores. Anyway, can I look at her resume? " he said sarcastically.

Tomoyo shook her head. "You don't need to look at her resume" she said.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo then to Syaoran. "Wait, Li? Don't you know—never mind" she asked.

The two of them looked at her and shook their heads "Well, Tomoyo can't you get someone?" he asked looking at some paper works.

"Shut up, Sakura is a responsible woman. I know that she will be a good secretary" she defended.

"Fine, Kinomoto you are going to start today. Your job is answering phone calls asked their names, typing files, doing things I order, that's all" he announced making Tomoyo and Sakura smiled.

"Is that all, Mr. Li?" Sakura asked formally.

"And I don't like my secretary asking me" he added making Tomoyo glared at her. "Tomoyo you can go" he said.

Tomoyo nodded. "Fine, Sakura call me if Syaoran do something bad at you, clear?" she replied looking at Sakura.

"Sure" she replied with a smile.

"Kinomoto, your desk is right outside my office" he added.

"Whatever" she whispered. "Give me the files that I should type" she said.

He looked up at her. "Are you dictating me?" he asked.

"You told me that you don't like your secretary asking you" she replied sarcastically. _'Gosh, I hate you!' _she yelled in her thoughts.

He shook his head and gets ten folders on his desk and gave it Sakura. "There, mail it around 3 o'clock in the afternoon that documents are so important so if you didn't mail that, I will fire you!" he said.

She glared at him and gets the folders then got out. She saw her desk and immediately put it on the top of it. It was complete, a computer, phone, intercom and other things. She sat on the swivel chair and turned on the computer. She gets one folder off the pile and started typing it. "I can't believe Tomoyo lied to me! She told me that he is nice and sweet guy but he is so… never mind. Well, I am so happy that he didn't know my real status in life" she murmured while typing.

Tomoyo poked her head on the door and saw Sakura typing quietly on her place. She smiled and got inside her office, she looked at Eriol. "She is working in her place" she said.

"She should because if she isn't working I bet that Syaoran will immediately fire her even she is your best friend" he replied.

"Hey, why are thinking that?" she asked pouting.

Eriol shook his head while laughing. "Just kidding" he replied as he gave Tomoyo a kiss on the lips. "Aren't you attending your meetings?" he asked.

"I almost forgot!" she yelled as she get her things and ran out from the office.

He smiled at his girlfriend; he walked out from office and closed the door behind him. "I should visit Syaoran" he whispered as he walked towards Syaoran's office.

Sakura didn't notice Eriol was looking at her, she continued typing.

"Sakura!" Eriol called making Sakura shrieked. He laughed a bit. "How are you?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and smiled at her. "I am fine but your best friend gives my ten folders for me to type and I should mail it at around 3 o'clock. He is such a… never mind!" she replied as she looked back on the screen of the computer.

"Oh… so are about to finish?" he asked.

"Actually, I just finish two folders!" she said proudly. "Wait… are you here to visit your arrogant and mean best friend?" she asked not looking at her.

"Yeah, I should go inside now" he said as he got inside.

Eriol sat on the couch in front of Syaoran's desk. "So how's your new secretary?" he asked looking at him.

Syaoran looked up at him. "I don't like her" he whispered.

"Why? Is something wrong with her?" he asked as he put a finger on his eyeglasses.

"Yes, I think she can't do anything except for putting a make-up on her face and everything that flirty woman does" he replied as he looked back on the document that he was reading.

Eriol shook his head. "Syaoran! Don't judge people on their looks. Sakura, have an angelic face, right?" he replied.

"Yes she does but I still don't like her. Wait you like Kinomoto? What will you do to Tomoyo?" he asked looked at her curiously.

"Oh… even Tomoyo think that I like Sakura! Of course not! I love Tomoyo and I will love her all of my life!" he replied chuckling.

"Please stop being so mushy! I hate it!" he shouted.

"You know Sakura hate mushy things!" he said.

"Stop comparing me to that woman!" he yelled. "Why don't you go back to your office and do your work!" he asked sarcastically.

He nodded and stood up. "Fine" he smiled and got out from the office.

Sakura was about to finished the last sentence on the tenth folder when the phone rang. She looked first at the phone and answered it. "Yes hello, Daidouji's Company, can I help you?" Sakura answered with an American accent.

"Yes, is Syaoran there?" a woman answered on the other line.

"May I know who is this?" she asked.

"Please tell him that this is Suzuki" she answered cheerfully.

"Please wait for a moment" she said, she pressed a black button, opening the intercom.

"Yes?" Syaoran answered.

"Mr. Li, a woman wants to talk to you. I believe that her name is Suzuki, should I connect the call to you?" she said formally.

"Okay" was all he reply.

"Please wait for a moment" she said as she connected Suzuki to Syaoran then she put back the receiver on its place and turned off the intercom. Then she finished the last sentence from the last folder.

Finally, she was finished; she looked at her wristwatch, 2:00 in the afternoon. She took a deep breath and gets all the 10 folders. She knocked on Syaoran's door and heard him say 'Come in'. She turned the knob and got inside. She saw Syaoran still talking with Suzuki, he was smiling. She never seen him smile, he was more handsome if he is smiling. She shook her head and put the folders on the top of his desk. She got out from the office and looked at her desk.

She gets her cell phone from her bag and dialed Tomoyo's number. "Tomoyo! This is Sakura!" she whispered so nobody would hear her.

"Yes? Do Syaoran do something bad to you?" she asked.

She chuckled. "Nothing happen to me, uhm… can I ask one of your bodyguards to come here?" she asked.

"Sure but for what?" she asked curiously.

"Uhm… just tell one of them to go here, now" she ordered as she hang up and put her cell phone on the top of her desk.

A moment later, a man who seems one of Tomoyo's bodyguards. "Miss Sakura, I the one Miss Tomoyo send to help you" the man bowed.

She smiled at him. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Mel"

"I want you to mail this to the post office and go back here. Please make it fast!" she ordered as she gave to Mel the documents. Then Mel hurriedly walked away from Sakura.

She sighed and sat on her swivel chair and waited for something to happen. "I thought being a secretary is so hard" she whispered. Suddenly, a beautiful tall woman that has black long hair and blue eyes was walking towards her direction. She took a deep breath as the woman was now in front of her. "May I help you?" Sakura asked.

"So you are Syaoran's new secretary, well, he is right you are beautiful, anyway I am here to visit him, and I am Suzuki" she said.

"Please wait for a moment" she said as she turned on the intercom. "Mr. Li, Miss Suzuki is here" she said.

"Please let her enter" he said.

Sakura nodded and turned off the intercom and looked at Suzuki. "Miss Suzuki, please get inside" she said.

Suzuki smiled and got inside Syaoran's office.

She took a deep breath. "They are so perfect for each other" she whispered as she saw Tomoyo walking towards her. She smiled at her, "Why are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to talk to Syaoran" she replied.

"Sorry but he is with Miss Suzuki" she answered yawning.

"What? He is with Suzuki? Wow! I miss Suzuki!" she exclaimed.

"Wait, who is Suzuki, anyway?" she asked curious why Tomoyo is so excited to see Suzuki.

"Oh, Suzuki, she is our best friend but she fly to Hong Kong to help her parents to work in their company there. So I am excited to see her!" she explained as she got inside Syaoran's office.

"Suzuki!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Syaoran looked at Tomoyo while Suzuki hugged her tight. "I miss you!" Tomoyo added.

"I miss you too!" she yelled as she let go of Tomoyo. "How are you?" she asked.

"I am fine" she replied.

"Syaoran told me that Kinomoto is your best friend, is that true?" she said.

Tomoyo nodded. "Yeah and if you know Sakura well, you will like her!" she said.

"I hope so, well she is beautiful also like us!" she replied. "I like to be her friend but I don't know how to ask her" she added.

"Oh, later I'll tell that to her. Anyway, Syaoran I like you to study this for me" she said giving him a folder.

"What's this?" he asked opening the folder.

"Well, Mr. Takashi wants us to have a fashion show and he will help us. The other details are in there and if you want that proposal he will call you some time this week" she replied.

Suzuki sat on the couch and looked at them.

"Sure" he replied as he started studying the document.

Tomoyo nodded and looked at Suzuki.

"Are you free tonight?" Suzuki asked.

"Of course for you, where are we going?" Tomoyo replied.

"Uhm… to my club downtown" she replied admiring Tomoyo's beauty.

"Sure, so can I bring Sakura and Eriol with me?" she asked.

"Of course! I love to!" she said. "Okay later at 8 o'clock you should be there" she added.

"Okay" then Tomoyo got out from the office. She saw Sakura her head resting on the table. "Sakura?" she called.

Sakura looked up at her. "What?" she asked.

"I am going to tell you something" she said.

"Fine" she whispered.

Then Tomoyo went to her office. Sakura followed her by her eyes and shrugged. "Gosh, I am so bored!" she said as she saw Suzuki got out from the office followed by Syaoran. She looked at them.

"Kinomoto, you can now leave" Syaoran said.

Sakura nodded. "Okay" she whispered as she gets her shoulder bag and left. She went to the parking lot and unlocked her car. She got inside and throws her shoulder bag on the passenger's seat then she started the engine and drove to the mansion.

After an hour, Sakura get her bag and hopped out then she locked it. She walked towards the mansion and got inside. She saw Lisa ran towards her, "Why?" she asked.

"Your father called" she said as she gets the bag from her.

"Why didn't he call to my cell phone?" she asked.

"I did not tell you that he is finding you" she replied making Sakura wrinkled her nose at her.

"Okay" she said. "Please give me food I am starving. I did not eat my lunch earlier" she said as she sat on the couch.

Lisa nodded and went to the kitchen. Sakura think for a while, "Wait, Mel didn't come back to my desk earlier, I hope that he mailed it and if he failed I don't know what will I do" she said to herself.

Then Lisa came back. "Sakura, your food is ready in the dining room" she announced.

Sakura nodded and walked to the dining room and started eating her lunch.

A moment later, Sakura looked at her wristwatch; it was 5 o'clock in the afternoon. She took a breath and went to her room. She sat on her dresser and combed her hair. "I am bored" she whispered. "Wait, I can watch in the entertainment room" she said as she hurriedly ran to the entertainment room and looked around.

It was painted a white; there was a big TV and everything. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV. She decided to watch a cartoon and watched quietly.

Then, somebody opened the door. Sakura turned to see who had just entered, it was Tomoyo. "Yes?" she asked as she looked back on the screen of the TV.

Tomoyo sat beside her. "You know Suzuki, right?" she started.

She nodded and still looking at the screen of the TV. "So what?"

"Well she wants you to be your friend" she said while looking at her. "So she is inviting us to go to her club downtown and we should be there at 8 o'clock" she added.

"Sure" she announced. "What time is it?" she asked.

"5:30" she said while looking at the clock in the room. "I am just in my office" she said as she left.

Sakura nodded and continued watching. Suddenly, she slowly fell asleep.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and saw Tomoyo was waking her up. She looked at her, "Why?" she asked. She looked at Tomoyo, she was wearing a black tube top and cropped pants, her hair was curled and she also put a light make-up on her face. "You are beautiful" she whispered.

"I know that already, you better get up and take a bath. NOW!" she ordered as Sakura started to run to her room and to her bathroom.

A moment later, Sakura stepped out from the bathroom and saw Tomoyo admiring Sakura's clothes. "Hey, where's my clothes?" she asked.

Tomoyo looked down to her bed and Sakura saw her clothes. "Wow! That's my new clothes, I haven't worn that!" she yelled.

"Okay, wear this!" she said giving Sakura her clothes.

She received it and walked inside her walk-in closet. She wore it and looked herself on the mirror. She was now wearing her knee length pink dress. She stepped out from the walk-in closet.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura. "Wow, you look so beautiful" she said. "Sit there" she said pointing to the chair in the dresser.

She nodded and sat there. She closed her eyes and felt that Tomoyo was putting a make-up on her face and fixing her hair.

"Done!" Tomoyo yelled.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked herself on the mirror. "Wow! I look like an angel!" she said as she saw a pink scarf was tied on her hair. Her face has a light make-up, she still beautiful… More beautiful.

"Okay, I think we should go. Eriol's waiting for us" she said.

Sakura nodded and get her shoulder bag then they went outside. They saw Eriol's Mercedes waiting for them. Tomoyo hopped into the passenger's while Sakura sat on the back seat.

"You two look like an angel" Eriol said as he started to drive towards the club.

"Thanks" they replied in unison.

After a while, they were now in front of Suzuki's club. Sakura and Tomoyo got out and walked inside. Tomoyo spotted Suzuki talking with… Syaoran.

"Gosh, I guess I should leave" Sakura said as she turned but Tomoyo hold her hands. "Tomoyo!" she yelled.

"No, you are going with me" she said as they started walking. Sakura turned again but Eriol is behind her. She glared at him; she took a deep breath first before looking at them. She saw Tomoyo sat beside Suzuki. Syaoran was staring at her; he was sitting beside Suzuki across Tomoyo and Eriol.

"I guess I should leave. You four will look great!" Sakura said trying to calm herself. "I am going" she turned and was about to walk when someone stopped her by getting her hand. She looked who was holding her and saw that is was Syaoran. "M—Mr. Li, I am going" she whispered as she try to removed her hand from his but he hold it tight not letting her go.

Sakura looked at him. "Let me go!" she yelled but Syaoran didn't.

Suzuki looked at them and shook her head. "Syaoran, let her go, Kinomoto sit beside me" she announced.

Syaoran took a breath and let her go. "There" he said, he can't take his eyes off her.

Sakura looked at Suzuki and smiled. She sat beside her, "You can call me Sakura by now" she said with a smile.

"Sure, you can call me Suzuki also. So we are now friends?" she replied.

"Sure! I want to have more friends here!" she yelled making everyone looked at her.

Suzuki, Tomoyo and Eriol laughed while Syaoran just shook his head. Sakura flashed an apologetic smile at them, "I am so happy that I meet you!" Sakura said.

"I am too! I hope we can be best friend like Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran" she said.

"That's sounds great!" she said as she glanced at Syaoran who was looking at a blonde woman who was dancing on the dance floor. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Why? Do you want to dance?" Suzuki asked.

"Sure! Of course! Why not!" she yelled as they both ran to the dance floor and started dancing.

Syaoran saw Sakura and Suzuki dancing, he stared at Sakura. _'I didn't know that Kinomoto can be so beautiful like an angel' _he thought. He shook his head and took a sip from his wine.

"Gosh, I need to go home!" Tomoyo said as she walked towards Sakura. "Sakura, I need to go, are you going with us?" she whispered to her ear.

Suzuki looked at them, "Sakura, you can ride with me and Syaoran" she offered.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo. "I think I am going to ride with Suzuki" she said to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo nodded and kissed Sakura's cheeks then she and Eriol left the club.

Sakura looked at Suzuki then she smiled at her. Then they goes back to dancing but stopped when the music change. Suzuki goes back to their table while Sakura ordered her drinks. "Give me an orange juice" she ordered to the bartender. She looked around and saw people entering the club.

"Miss, here is your orange juice" the bartender said.

She gets her orange juice and went to where Syaoran and Suzuki sitting. She decided to just sit beside Suzuki. She looked at her wristwatch; it was 9:30 in the evening. Suddenly, a man walked towards them. "Miss Suzuki?" the man who was like Suzuki's bodyguard.

"Yes?" Suzuki asked looking up at her bodyguard.

"You need to go, your parents had just arrived" he said.

She took a deep breath and looked at Sakura then to Syaoran. "I should go now, Syaoran give Sakura a ride" she ordered as she stood up and left with her bodyguard.

"Sure" he muttered.

Sakura saw him say something but didn't understand it. She bowed her head while putting the glass she was holding on the top of the table. "Let's leave" he said as he stood up and went to his car.

She rolled her eyes and followed Syaoran. She hopped into the passenger's seat, she feels like a pair of eyes was looking at her. She glanced at Syaoran, "Why?" she asked.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"Mr. Li, I am living with Tomoyo" she replied trying not to look at his eyes.

"Oh…so you are living with her" he repeated nodding slowly.

She took a sigh. "Yes, I am living with her! Do you have problems with that! Can you just shut up and drive me home?" she yelled.

"Sure" he said sarcastically as he started driving to Daidouji's mansion.

She shook her head and just looked outside.

"So, why don't you have your own house? An apartment?" he asked.

"You don't care" she whispered.

"Fine" he muttered as he just continues driving.

Syaoran stopped his car in front of the main door of Daidouji's mansion. "We are here" he announced.

"I know" she muttered as she got out from the car. She stepped inside the living area, she saw a woman who was sitting on the couch while reading to some documents. "Aunt Sonomi?" she called.

The woman looked up. "Sakura?" she asked.

"Auntie!" she yelled as she ran to hugged her tight. "Wow! Tomoyo didn't tell me that you are going back tonight! Anyway, I hope that Tomoyo told you why am I here" she said.

Sonomi looked at her from head to toe. "Yeah she told me about that, anyway you look so beautiful on your dress!" she answered.

"Thanks!" she grinned.

"Syaoran!" Sonomi called.

Sakura turned to see if Syaoran was there and was shocked when she saw Syaoran standing behind her. She took a breath and shook her head.

"Yes I am!" he replied.

"Why are you here?" Sonomi asked.

"Well, I give Kinomoto a ride" he replied looking at Sakura.

Sakura scratched her head. "Uhm… I guess I better go to my room" she suggested.

"I guess you should, I don't like my secretary to get late" he replied sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and went to her room. She throws her bag on the floor and walked to her walk-in closet. She changed her clothes into her nightgown then she jumped into her bed then she quickly fell asleep.

A/N: Finish the chapter 3, review please.


	4. Chapter Four

**My Love**

**Chapter 4**

A/N: Here is the Chapter four, everything you review I'll update! Anyway, thank you for the people who read my fic and thanks for those who review! Anyway, the meaning of LOL is laughing out loud. Is that right?

7 o'clock in the morning, Tomoyo got out from her room, she was ready for work she was wearing her suit and her hair was tied up in a ponytail. "I should eat first before waking up Sakura" she dictated to herself. She went to the dining room and was shocked when Sakura was waiting for her.

"Morning!" Sakura greeted with a happy smile.

"Sakura? It's a miracle that you woke up early? Why? Are you sick?" Tomoyo asked as she sat beside her.

Sakura laughed a bit. "Of course not! I just woke up early because… Aunt Sonomi is there!" she hollered as she started eating her breakfast.

"Where's the connection? Anyway, we should eat" she announced. "I don't know that mom is there" she whispered.

"Good morning, kids!" Sonomi greeted as she sat on the center chair. "Uhm… are you two busy tonight?" she asked.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other then to Sonomi. "I don't think so, why?" Tomoyo replied as she took a bit from her breakfast.

"Well I just want to invite you two to have dinner with me at around 7 o'clock tonight, is that sounds good?" she asked.

"Sure but can I invite Eriol, Suzuki and Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura glared at Tomoyo. "What for? I mean you can invite Eriol and Suzuki but Mr. Li?" she said as she drank her coffee.

"Why? You don't like Syaoran? But… Sakura, I'll invite them, that's final" she replied.

"Fine!" she said, she slide her bag on her shoulder and stood up. "I am going" she muttered. She went to her car outside and got inside. She took a deep breath first and starts driving to the company.

Tomoyo shook her head. "She like that" she whispered. "Mom, I am also going" she said as she get her attached case and kissed her mom goodbye.

"Don't forget to ask your best friends to come!" Sonomi reminded to her daughter who was running for the door.

"YEAH!" she yelled as she got inside the limo.

"I can't really believe that I will see him again tonight!" she said while driving. "I really hate him" she whispered. Finally, she parked her car in the parking lot of the company. She gets her bag and got out from her car. She locked it and went inside the company. She saw the elevator door was closing. "Wait!" she yelled as she ran towards the elevator. Her eyes widened when she saw Syaoran looking at her. She stepped inside the elevator. "Good Morning, Sir" she whispered.

Syaoran glanced at her but didn't say something. He still remembers what Sakura look last night. A moment later, the elevator let out a loud ding. He and Sakura stepped out and walked to their places. He got inside and sat in his swivel chair then he started working.

Sakura took a deep breath; she had put her bag on the top of her desk. Suddenly, the phone in front of her rang. She gets the receiver and answered. "Yes Daidouji's Company who is this?" she answered clearly.

"Is Syaoran Li there?" the other line replied.

She nodded. "May I know who this is?" she asked.

"Mr. Takashi" the man who is like in his forties replied.

"Please wait for a while" she said as she opened the intercom. "Mr. Li, Mr. Takashi is on the phone" she said formally. "Connect him" he said. She nodded turning off the intercom and connected it to Syaoran.

Syaoran picked up the receiver and answered. "Mr. Takashi?" he called. "Syaoran, so do you like my proposal?" Mr. Takashi asked. Syaoran think for a while before answering. "Of course, it was a good proposal and when can we start preparing for the show?" he replied.

Mr. Takashi laughed on the other line. "Later at 12 o' clock noon in the Cherry's Restaurant we need to talk about it first and bring your secretary because she should know that details about the show" he said.

"S-s-sure!" he hollered as he put back the receiver to its place. "Bring Kinomoto?" he asked himself.

Suddenly, the door opened, it was Tomoyo. "Can you knock first before entering?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Do I still need to knock? Anyway, I want to ask if you are free tonight, mom want us to have dinner together with Sakura, Eriol and Suzuki" she said as she sat on the couch.

"Sure" he whispered still thinking about Mr. Takashi said that he should bring Kinomoto with him.

"Do you have problem? I can help you!" she offered as she looked at him.

"Well, Mr. Takashi called earlier and he want us to meet in Cherry Restaurant at 12:00 noon" he started.

"So? Is that all?" she asked.

"No and he told me to bring my secretary with me" he announced.

Tomoyo laughed melodically. "Really! And what's your problem?" still laughing.

He glared at her. "Why are you laughing? I don't know how to ask her maybe you should be the one to tell her" he said leaning back on his swivel chair.

"No! Why me? You should be the one to tell her about that!" she exclaimed. "I am going! Bye!" she said as she left the office.

"Shit!" he said as he accidentally opened her intercom. "Damn!" he whispered.

"Yes Mr. Li?" Sakura asked.

"Uhm… ahhh…" he said.

"Can you please make it fast? I have many things to do!" she said impatiently.

"YouaregoingwithmelaterinCherry Restaurant!" he said didn't know what he had just said.

"What? Can you repeat it? I don't understand!" she didn't hear what he said because the people who passed are so noisy.

"Can you just come inside!" he yelled.

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned off the intercom. "Damn him!" she whispered as she got inside the office. "What?" she saw Syaoran blushing. She can't help but laughed. "Why are you blushing?" she asked.

He glared at her making her stop. "Okay, sit down" he whispered.

She nodded and sat on the couch and looked at him. "Then?" she asked.

"Shut up and just listen to me!" he ordered. "Okay Mr. Takashi called and I know that you know that. He wants us to go and meet him in Cherry Restaurant" he said.

"What do you mean us?" she asked curiously.

"You didn't hear me? You are such a stupid woman!" he yelled.

"I am not stupid! And fine I am going with you there!" she yelled back. She stood up and walked out from the office and sat back on her chair. "He is such a mean guy!" she yelled making the people looked at her. She just rolled her eyes and goes back to her work.

**12 NOON**

Sakura had just got out from the bathroom. She was about to go back to her desk when she saw Syaoran waiting for her there. She shook her head and walked towards him. He looked at her, "You are late" he said.

"Shut up, do I really need to go with you?" she asked. She gets her bag and looked at him. "Answer me!" she ordered.

He chuckled. "You know if you want to ask me I really don't like you to come with me but Mr. Takashi said so! So you better shut up and follow me!" he replied sarcastically.

They both went to the parking lot. Sakura went to her car and was about to get inside when Syaoran grabbed her hand. "What? Let me go!" she yelled.

"We are going to use my car" he said.

"Why? I don't like!" she said as she got inside her car and closed the door and locked it. She stuck out her tongue at him making Syaoran laughed. She opened the window, "Bye!" she winked at him and drove to the Cherry Restaurant.

He shook his head. "He is acting like a child!" he said as he got inside his car and follow Sakura.

She drove to the Cherry Restaurant; she knows it because it was her favorite restaurant in Japan. Finally, she reaches the restaurant and parked her car beside the silver Jaguar. She got inside and waited for Syaoran.

A moment later, Syaoran finally arrived. He walked towards her, "You're such a naughty woman!" he said making Sakura laugh.

"I just don't want to ride with you! That's all!" she reasoned. Syaoran shook his head, "No, you are still naughty! That's final!" he replied.

She wrinkled her nose at him. "Let's go inside!" she invited.

"Promise me that you are not going to act like a child inside!" he said as they both walked inside. He found Mr. Takashi talking to someone. "Wait, is that Eriol and Tomoyo?" he asked pointing to their direction.

"Huh?" she looked at Mr. Takashi's direction. "Wait, didn't they see us?" she asked looking at him.

"So what! Let's go" he said as he led the way.

She just stood there, _'Do they see us? No! What if Tomoyo and Eriol think that I like my boss? No, actually I hate him!' _she yelled in her thought. She saw Syaoran looking at her, "Why are you looking at me?" she asked.

"Let's go!" he whispered. She didn't listen at him; she turned to walked back to her car. "I am not going inside" she muttered. He crossed his eyebrows and grabbed her hand. "Sakura" he called. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To my car" she answered, not looking at her but in her car. "Why?" she asked. "No, we are going" he announced still holding her hand. They both walked slowly towards Tomoyo, Eriol and Mr. Takashi.

"Sorry, we are late" Syaoran said. He and Sakura saw that they are looking down at their hands. He quickly let go Sakura's hand, they both flushed. Tomoyo and Eriol laughed while Mr. Takashi just smiled.

Sakura sat beside Tomoyo while Syaoran sat beside Eriol. "Let's start" Syaoran said.

**AFTER AN HOUR**

The meeting was finally finished, Mr. Takashi left to go back to his office so just the four of them left in the table. Sakura and Syaoran can't look at each other eyes while Tomoyo and Eriol just laughed. "Okay, I want us to finish this as soon as possible. I guess we should all work together in the mansion, clear?" Tomoyo broke the silence.

"Sure" Syaoran and Eriol answered. "After the dinner tonight I guess we should start working" Eriol added.

"How do you like it Sakura?" Tomoyo asked looking at her. Sakura smiled at her, "Good" she whispered.

"Huh? Okay" she replied. "I guess we should go" she added.

Sakura and Syaoran immediately stood up from their seats and went to their cars. The two looked at them curiously then shook their heads while the two hurriedly drove back to the company.

After a while, Sakura and Syaoran just parked their at the same time. They both got out from their cars and didn't notice that they were about to bumped. Suddenly, Sakura fell down on the floor. "Ouch!" she yelled. She looked up who had just bumped her and was shocked when she saw Syaoran.

"Sorry" he muttered as he offered his hand. She shook her head slowly and gets his hand and stood up. "That's okay you just cause me some bruises, that's all" she said sarcastically. "I said sorry!" he said.

She bowed her head and hurriedly went to her desk. She sat on her swivel chair and started working. Suddenly, her cell phone rang inside her bag. She gets it and answered.

"Yes hello?" she answered as she was writing something on the paper.

"Sakura!" Nadeshiko said on the other line.

She smiles. "Wow, mom! How are you there?" she asked.

"I am fine! How about you? Are Tomoyo and Sonomi taking care of you?" she replied.

"Of course! Actually, we are going to dinner together because Aunt had just arrive from China" she answered, she saw Syaoran walking to his office. "Mom, I'll talk to you later" she whispered as she hang up and put down the phone on the desk.

Syaoran glanced at her and straightly walked to his office. Suddenly, somebody knocked on the door. "Come in" he said. Sakura came inside carrying documents on her hands. "Mr. Li, you need to sign these documents" she said as she put the documents on the top of his desk. He signed the documents one by one and gave it back to Sakura.

"Aren't you going to read or study this?" she asked. She was just curious why he just signs the documents without even reading or studies it. "Never mind… I forgot that you don't like your secretary asking you, sorry" she said as she got out from the office.

**6:00 IN THE EVENING**

Sakura was in her room, waiting for Tomoyo to come back. Tomoyo was in her room preparing for the dinner later. A moment later, Tomoyo came back wearing a floral dress and her hair was tied up in a French Twist. Sakura eyes widened, "You look awesome! I mean you look lovely!" she said looking at Tomoyo from head to toe.

"Thank you!" she said. She went to Sakura's walk-in closet and finds something for Sakura to wear. "You should take a bath" she said. Sakura nodded her head and walked to the bathroom while Tomoyo was still inside the room, still finding the one that will look Sakura more beautiful. "Well, I think all that she wears always look her more beautiful!" she said to no one.

After thirty minutes, Sakura was ready. She was wearing a Pink lace dress, for her face, Tomoyo just put a light make-up, for her hair, it was tied up in a Braided Bun, for her shoes, a pink open-toes sandals.

Tomoyo and Sonomi were waiting for her in the living area of the mansion. "Gosh, Sakura is taking so long!" she said to her mom who just smiles.

Sakura get her pink clutch inside her closet. She put her cell phone and her wallet inside then she went to the living area where Tomoyo and Sonomi were waiting for her.

"She's here" Sonomi said as she saw Sakura's shadow walking down the stairs. Tomoyo closed the magazine and put down then looked at Sakura.

Tomoyo and Sonomi saw Sakura walking towards them. They were both speechless; they didn't know Sakura was so beautiful like an expensive doll. "Sakura! I don't know what to say! You are so beautiful and lovely!" Sonomi said.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you!" she said. "You too are so beautiful!" she said looking at Sonomi who look like Tomoyo's older sister.

"We better go, Suzuki, Syaoran and Eriol were on their way to the restaurant" Tomoyo said holding her bag.

The three went inside the limo and went to the restaurant. On the way there, nobody talked they just looked outside. "So, Sakura how's your work in the company?" Sonomi asked breaking the silence.

Sakura looked at her and smiled. "I think we are now here" she replied changing the topic. The driver stopped the limo in front of the two door entrance of the restaurant. Sakura was the first one who hopped out and walked inside and saw Eriol, Suzuki and Syaoran waiting for them in the table beside the dance floor. She waited for Tomoyo and Sonomi then the three walked towards them.

Tomoyo sat beside Eriol and kissed him on the lips while Sonomi sat beside Suzuki. Syaoran was looking at Sakura doesn't believe she was his secretary. Sakura looked at them and sat beside Syaoran.

Eriol looked at Sakura. "You look so beautiful Sakura!" he said making Sakura smile. "Eriol's right, Sakura!" Suzuki said. Sakura looked at her, "You look adorable!" Sakura said. "Thank you, Syaoran, Sakura's beautiful, right?" she answered looking at Syaoran.

Syaoran looked at Suzuki then glanced at Sakura. "Yeah… O-of course" he said nervously. All of them laughed except for Sakura and Syaoran who were blushing madly. "Okay, let's just order" Eriol said.

Then, all of them were finished eating. "Wait mom, me, Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran will going to work at our house, is that okay?" Tomoyo asked looking at her mom.

"Sure but no noise okay!" Sonomi replied. "Okay, we should go" she added as they all left and went to their own cars.

Syaoran drive Suzuki home first before going to Daidouji's mansion. "Syaoran, Sakura is so beautiful tonight, actually every time I see her I adore her! And if I was a man I surely court her!" Suzuki said can't stop thinking about Sakura's beauty. "Anyway, why don't you court her?" she asked.

Syaoran coughed. "Me? I am going to court my secretary!" he said not looking at her but to the road. "No way!" he yelled making her laugh. "Why are you laughing?" he asked nervously.

"I am just joking you! I know you will never court anyone because I know that I am the one who is in your heart!" she said laughing.

'_How did she know? Do Eriol tell her about what I really for Suzuki? I will kill him!'_ he said to his thoughts. He stopped the car in front of a blue big mansion. "We are here" he said changing the topic.

Suzuki nodded and got out from the car. "Bye!" she waved and watched Syaoran disappeared. Syaoran took a deep breath, "How did she know?" he asked himself all over again. He gets his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Eriol's number. "Eriol! It's me" he said as he heard Eriol's voice answer.

"Oh, why are you taking so long? Make it fast, we are all waiting for you in the garden of Daidouji's" he replied. Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Do you tell Suzuki about you know?" he asked.

"What? What do you mean?" he asked thinking about what Syaoran ask him. "Oh… yeah, about your true feelings for her. No! Of course not! Why should I? Why? What did she tell you?" he replied curiously, why he is asking him that kind of question.

"Well, nothing, okay, I am about to enter Daidouji's mansion. See you there" he said hanging up put back his cell phone in his pocket. "I should not think about Suzuki! I know that she doesn't like me!" he said to himself as he parked his car beside Eriol. He got out and went to the garden where they were waiting for him.

"Oh, there he is!" Tomoyo pointed to Syaoran. "You don't need to yell" Syaoran said. "Fine, we should get inside" she said. "Wait, where's Kinomoto? I am just curious" he asked.

"Oh… she is in her room changing clothes" Tomoyo said. They got inside the living area and saw Sakura waiting for them there. "Oh, Sakura why didn't you go outside?" Eriol asked as he sat on the couch beside Sakura.

"Nothing" she whispered. Tomoyo and Syaoran sat on beside Eriol. "So are we going to start? I guess we better just stay and work here" she said looking at Eriol and Tomoyo, still avoiding Syaoran's eyes.

"Sure but can me and Eriol get something to drink in the kitchen?" Tomoyo asked looking at Eriol. Eriol looked at her and feels like Tomoyo was thinking that they should left Sakura and Syaoran alone. "Sure!" he said.

"But aren't you just drink water when we get here?" Sakura asked.

"Oh! But I want something not water!" she reasoned as she grabbed Eriol's hand and they went to the kitchen.

Sakura shook her head and study the documents that she was reading earlier. Syaoran looked around then to Sakura. She was still beautiful even she was just wearing a shirt and jeans. _'Maybe Suzuki is right. I think I can court her someday' _he thought. He smiled inside and looked at Sakura.

Sakura feels Syaoran was looking at her. She looked at him and caught him looking at her. "Why are you looking?" she asked. He shook his head, "Nothing" he said. "Whatever" she whispered. He laughed and stared at her. "Why are you laughing?" she asked again.

"Nothing" he replied again. "You know I mean the things I tell to you earlier" he said. Yes, he mean it, Sakura looked beautiful earlier. She was an angel send from above. Sakura rolled her eyes, "Shut up, we are here to work…never mind just shut up!" she replied coldly.

"Oh… so you are playing that you don't like me, huh" he said chuckling.

Sakura get the pillow behind her and throw it to Syaoran's face. She laughed and put down the documents on the center table. She throws again the pillows and laughed and laughed. She stuck out her tongue at him.

Syaoran flashed a playful glare at her and pinched her nose. "OUCH!" she hollered. He laughed and throws back the pillow to her. She stood up with a pillow on her hands. She walked away from him.

"Are you scared?" he asked. She wrinkled her nose at him and quickly throws the pillow at him and ran towards him and pinched his nose. "Why should I be scared?" she asked.

They didn't know that Eriol and Tomoyo were watching them in the kitchen. Sonomi was also watching them upstairs and shook her head. "They are so compatible! I hope Tomoyo will do something" she whispered yawning then she went back to her room to sleep.

Sakura and Syaoran playing like a child. "Wait why are Tomoyo and Eriol taking so long?" she asked not looking at Syaoran.

"I don't know" he answered, fixing his suit and sat back on the couch. She looked at him, "I am not asking you!" she said.

"Fine" he said rising up his hands on the air. "I will shut up" he added.

Sakura shook her head and walked towards the kitchen and saw her friends talking with each other. "Hey! What are you waiting for? You don't like to go back to the living area? If you don't like I will go to sleep" she said grumpily.

Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other with their eye brow cocked. "We are coming" he said.

"Just make it fast" she said as she went back to the living area. She sat on the other couch across the couch where Syaoran was sitting. She gets the document she was reading a while ago and studies it.

"We are back!" Eriol announced. He and Tomoyo were holding a glass and a wine. "What are you holding?" Sakura asked looking at them.

"Glass and Wine, why?" Tomoyo replied putting the glass and the bottle of wine on the top of the center table then she sat beside Sakura. "We should better start" she said.

"You know we should be starting right now! We should!" she said. "Clear!" she asked.

"Sure!" Syaoran answered. She glared at him, "I don't want to her your answer" she said.

**12 MIDNIGHT**

Sakura and Syaoran were still working quietly on the living area while Eriol and Tomoyo got up to Tomoyo's room to sleep. She wrote something on the paper and smiled. "Finish!" she said.

Syaoran looked up at him with sleepy eyes. "Great, we can show that to Mr. Takashi" he replied looking at Sakura. "Can I see it?" he asked.

She nodded and gave it to Sakura. "There" she said.

He gets it and read it. "This one is great than the other things you do earlier" he commented then he gave it back to Sakura.

"Is that a compliment or what?" she asked getting the paper from him.

"That's my comment to your work" he whispered as his eyes were half closed. Sakura shook her head and looked at him. She arranged the folders and documents on the center table. "I should go" he said in sleepy tone, trying to get up but was too tired.

"You can sleep in one of the guest rooms here" she answered. She stood up and offered her hand to him. He looked at her and gets her hand. She helps him stood up and walked up to the stairs. "You are so heavy I guess you should just sleep here" she said opening the knob on the first door that she saw. They both walked inside, she throws him to the bed then she arranges his position on the bed. He was sleeping soundly and didn't feel what Sakura doing to him. She removed his shoe and his coat. She pulled the blanket over him. She arranged his shoe and coat on the chair.

'_Gosh! Me? Sakura Kinomoto? Doing this kind? God! I can't believe it! Wait, anyway, I am trying to live normal so this is normal! Yes!' _she thought and smiled. She stared at Syaoran's peaceful face. _'He was still handsome when sleeping' _she said to her thoughts. She shook her head and looked at the clock on the room. It was late, she needs to sleep. She ran to her room and changed her clothes into her nightgown and quickly fell asleep.

**NEXT DAY**

Sakura suddenly woke up when somebody was tapping her shoulder. She slowly opened her tired eyes and saw a familiar figure looking at her. She blinked her eyes and saw Syaoran. "Wh—what are you doing h-here?" she asked in a sleepy tone.

"Well, Aunt Sonomi told me that I should wake you up because it's 10:30 in the morning" he replied as he sat on the chair beside her bed.

"What? It's 10:30 already? Wait, you mean that I am late to my work? Gosh! And what are you doing here? You should be in the office, wait, Tomoyo told that your last secretary before me, you fire her because she is late!" she started in one breath. "And I am late! No! Please, don't fire me! No" she begged making Syaoran laughed.

"Of course I won't fire you!" he said. Sakura looked at him curiously. "You are not going to fire me! Wow! You are so nice!" she exclaimed. "But wait, why aren't you firing me?" she asked.

"Because it's Sunday today it means no work! That's why I didn't fire you, clear?" he explained like he is talking to a child.

"Oh! I am such a stupid woman! And why are you waking me up? Why does Aunt Sonomi tell you to wake me up?" she asked more.

"I don't know, she told me, Tomoyo and Eriol that she is going to say something later when you wake up. So you better take a bath and go to the living area, we are waiting for you there" he replied. He stood up and left the room.

Sakura nodded and jumped out from her bed and quickly took a bath. A moment later, she was now wearing a blue halter top and jeans, her hair was tied in pigtails, and she also put a light make-up on her face. She was holding her pink shoulder bag; she put her things inside her bag. She got out from her room and went to the living area.

All of them looked at them with their jaws dropped. "Why?" Sakura asked as she walked towards them. "Syaoran—I mean Mr. Li told that you are going to tell us something. What is that?" she asked looking at Sonomi.

Sonomi smiled. "Oh, yeah. I just want to tell you all that we are going to have vacation in Hong Kong" she announced.

"What?" all of them asked. "Vacation in Hong Kong?" all of them asked more in unison.

"Why? You don't like to have vacation with me? For me that sound good, you can invite Suzuki too" she replied.

"Fine" they all replied. "But I don't think Suzuki can come. I think her family is going somewhere out of the country" Tomoyo said knowingly.

"Oh so just the five of us, me, you, Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran" Sonomi replied. "Okay, pack up your things and we are going to Hong Kong right away" she added clapping her hands together. All of them looked at her curiously, "Do we have tickets yet?" Eriol asked. Sonomi chuckled; "Yeah" she said presenting five tickets to them. All of them laughed, "Okay, Eriol and Syaoran go back to your house and pack your things while you two go upstairs!" she said.

Eriol kissed Tomoyo and Sakura goodbye. "Hey aren't you going to kiss them goodbye?" he asked to Syaoran. Syaoran shook his head and went to his car. "Bye!" Eriol said as he got inside his car. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other and smiled. "Lisa!" Sakura called. "Mae!" Tomoyo called. Lisa and Mae came running to them, "Yes?" they both asked.

"Lisa can you prepare my things? We are going to Hong Kong and if dad calls tell him, clear?" she ordered making Lisa nodded and went to her room. "Mae prepares my things also" Tomoyo said.

They two woman ran to the dining area and sat on the chair and start eating. "So how are you and Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked munching some cookies. Sakura crossed her eyebrows and looked at her, "What do you mean?" she asked. "I mean you and Syaoran how are you two?" she cleared.

"We are not talking in the office unless it's important, that's all" she said drinking an orange juice. Tomoyo nodded, "Okay, are you sure that's all?" she asked. Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yes". Suddenly, Sakura's cell phone rang. She immediately answered it, "Yes hello?" she answered.

"Sakura! It's me Mei Lin!" the other line replied. Sakura smiled, "Wow! How are you? Are in Japan already?" she asked standing up and walked to the living area.

"No, unfortunately I am not yet there. my clan has a party going on in Hong Kong, that's why I am going there first then I am going there" she explained sadly.

"Wait! We are going to in Hong Kong but I we are not going there to that reunion" she replied. She saw Sonomi, Lisa and Mae walking down the stairs. "I got to go!" Sakura said as she hung up and put back her cell phone in the bag.

"We are going" Sonomi said while carrying her two luggage. "Okay" Tomoyo said walking out from the kitchen. Sakura and Tomoyo hurriedly got inside the limo. "Who's that?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh, my best friend in New York, Mei Lin Li" she replied looking at her. "Li? Is she a part of Li clan?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, she told me that she is going first to Hong Kong because her clan has a party there" she explained. "And I don't know if she and Li is cousin or what?" she added.

"Let's ask him later in the airport" Tomoyo suggested.

Syaoran and Eriol were now in the airport waiting. "Hong Kong is your birthplace right?" Eriol asked.

"Yes, actually my clan will have a party there and I don't know if we are going to attend there" he replied.

"Oh…" he said. Eriol saw a three familiar figure entering. "I think it's them" he pointed to the three women.

"Yeah, it's them" he said as he gets his things and stood up.

Tomoyo ran to Eriol while carrying her luggage. "Let me help you" Eriol offered taking Tomoyo's luggage. "Thank you, you're such a gentleman" she said giving Eriol a kiss on the lips.

Sakura and Syaoran shook their heads. "You are in a public area!" Sakura and Syaoran said in unison. Tomoyo and Eriol just laughed at them, "Fine you too are such kill joys!" she said. "We are just reminding you!" Sakura reasoned.

"Okay, okay, stop that! Our plane is there" Sonomi reminded.

Sakura get her luggage. "Damn it, it's heavy! Shit! Damn!" she muttered. Syaoran saw her cursing her luggage. "I'll help you" he offered. She looked up at him; he was too tall for her. "Are you sure? It's heavy" she asked. He nodded and takes Sakura's luggage. She saw that he was carrying his attached case on his other hand, she get it from him. He looked at her, "I'll just carry this" she said.

Tomoyo and Eriol laughed quietly but Sakura and Syaoran looked at them. "Why are you laughing?" Sakura asked glaring at them, they shook their heads. Sonomi presented their tickets to the guard. "Okay, here are your tickets" she said giving to them their tickets.

They all stepped inside the plane, they all find their seats. Tomoyo and Eriol were placed in the Business Class while Sakura and Syaoran placed in the First class.

Sakura smiled at Syaoran. "Wow, we place here at First Class" Sakura said. Syaoran just smiled and closed his eyes. "Mr. Li, can I ask you something? Oh, I always forgot that you—"Syaoran didn't let her finished and replied. "What do you want to ask? And you can call me Syaoran" he replied not looking at her.

She looked at him. "Do you know Mei Lin Li?" she asked. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Yeah, she is my cousin, why?" he cocked his eyebrow. "Wow! She is your cousin? Wow! Well she is my best friend when I in New York" she explained.

"What? You are living in New York? Really?" he said. "Shit… Yeah, I have an apartment there" she lied.

"Oh, you know Mei Lin, huh" he replied nodding. "okay, I am just going to sleep, wait, last night are you the one who put me in the guest room and remove my shoes and coat?" he asked.

She thinks for a while. "Yes, why?" she answered smiling. "Thank you" he said closing his eyes. She smiled and shook her head.

A/N: Nice Chapter, please review and I'll update! Bye!


	5. Chapter Five

**My Love**

A: Here I am again! Thank you for all who are reading this fic and those who reviewing this! I really, really appreciate that! Anyway, please review and I accept FLAMES.

Here's the Chapter 5! I hope you'll like it!

**Chapter 5**

**HONG KONG**

They were now in the Hong Kong Airport. Sakura was still sleeping deeply while Syaoran not thinking about waking her up. She moved her head but still sleeping. He sighed and just shook his head and walked out of the plane and went to Tomoyo and the others.

Sakura suddenly woke up and saw the stewardess waking her up. "Are we here?" she asked. The stewardess nodded, "Yes ma'am and you need to get out of the plane" she said. Sakura nodded and hurriedly ran outside and went to Tomoyo and the others. She saw all of them were looking at Sakura.

"Why do you take so long?" Sonomi asked.

Sakura glared at Syaoran who was also looking at her. "Because that man didn't wake me up!" she yelled glaring at him.

Sonomi looked at Syaoran, "Why didn't you wake her up?" she asked. Syaoran chuckled, "Why should I?" he asked rudely.

Eriol and Tomoyo shook their heads. "Okay, okay, we are going to wait you outside" they said looked at Sakura and Syaoran. Then the three walked outside and decided to get a cab and left the two alone.

"So answer me why didn't you wake me up?" she asked putting her hand on her waist.

"As I said to Aunt Sonomi earlier, why should I?" he replied.

She rolled her eyes and nodded. She decided to get her things from him and walked outside. Syaoran followed her outside and didn't see Eriol and the others.

"Wait, where are they?" she asked not looking at him. They were now outside and their Aunt and their friends where nowhere to see. She gets her cell phone from her bag and dialed Tomoyo's number. "Tomoyo! Where are you? Why are you not here? Answer me!" she yelled when she heard Tomoyo's soft voice.

"Oh! We are now in the hotel where we are staying, we are so sorry if we didn't wait you two!" Tomoyo replied softly.

She took a deep breath and covers the receiver of her cell phone. "Call a cab" she ordered coldly. He rolled his eyes and called a cab like Sakura order. "Okay, we are going, anyway, what's the name of that hotel?" she asked. Syaoran opened the door and got inside. She took a deep breath and followed him inside.

"Star Hotel" Tomoyo replied as she hung up. "Hello? Tomoyo? Damn!" she yelled.

"Hey in Star Hotel" she said to the driver. "I hate them! Why do they left me with a cold hearted and so unfriendly guy?" she asked herself.

He chuckled, "Why do they left me with this so… never mind" he said making Sakura glared at him,

A moment later, they were now in front of the elegant looking and a five star hotel. Syaoran immediately got outside not paying the cab. "Go to hell!" she yelled as she paid the driver and got out. She got inside but still didn't see Tomoyo, Eriol or Sonomi. She decided to ask the receptionist in the reception area.

"Yes, can I help you?" the lady asked cheerfully.

"Where is the room of Daidouji Tomoyo here?" Sakura asked. She saw Syaoran walked beside her but didn't say something.

"Miss, she is in Room 534 at 30th floor" the lady answered smiling.

"Thanks" she smiled at her and walked to the elevator then she got inside and hurriedly pressed 30 not waiting for Syaoran to get inside.

After a while, the elevator let out a loud ding. She and Syaoran stepped out, "What room again is that, kiddo?" he asked looking at hotel door.

"534" she whispered walking while looking at the number of the door. "Here!" she pointed to the door in front of her. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Coming" Tomoyo yelled inside the room. Sakura took a deep breath and shook her head. She knocked again then the door opened.

"S-Sakura?" Tomoyo called. Sakura flashed a smile, "Yes I am why do you left us?" she asked calmly.

"Uh… Nothing, just forget about that. We will not going to do that again! Promise" she replied flashing an apologetic smile.

"Okay, this time I will ignore this but once you do that again, I'll kill you" she replied flashing a glare at her.

"Stop that. Tomoyo, where's my room?" Syaoran asked.

Suddenly, Eriol came out from Tomoyo's room. "Wait, what are you doing there? That's Tomoyo's room" Sakura said looking at Eriol.

"No, this is not Tomoyo's room, this is our room" Eriol explained. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other, "What do you mean?" they asked.

"Okay, come in first" Tomoyo invited opening the door wider.

The two came inside and sat on the couch in front of the TV set. "Tell me now" Syaoran said.

Eriol and Tomoyo stood up in front of them. "Okay, Aunt Sonomi just checks in today and then they said that there are only three rooms left so she gets it. It means that Auntie will get the other one while I and Tomoyo will share a room while you two share a room, clear?" Eriol explained clearly.

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled. "No!" she said. She shook her head, "I can't, we can't share room because he is a bad guy!" she added.

Syaoran looked at her. "Hey! Shut up" he said. Sakura looked at him, "Shut up! You told me to shut up? You are telling me to shut up? Damn you! Shit!" she yelled. He took a deep breath, "Hey! Don't worry because you are not my type! I won't do anything to you" he reasoned. She nodded and took a deep breath, "Fine! Where's our room?" she asked still angry at Syaoran but she needs to sacrifice.

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other, "You know if Sakura is like that yelling and cursing everybody no one can make her calm down except for her father and I don't know why Syaoran can do that" she whispered to Eriol.

Sakura glared at them, "Hey! You two! Answer me!" she said impatiently.

"Uhm… the one beside this room on the left side" Eriol answered. Sakura nodded, "Where's the key?" she asked.

"Wait, Mom told us that if you are here. We should meet her in the café downstairs" Tomoyo reminded as she gave her a cardkey.

"Thanks" she said as she got out with her things. She walked to their room and slid the cardkey into the lock. She pushed the door and got inside; she looked around and nodded slowly. "Okay this is fine" she said to herself as she put her things inside the bedroom.

The place was painted gray and it has its own living room that has a black long couch, a TV set, a center table. It also has another room which was the bedroom. It has a king sized bed, a big closet and its own bathroom.

"This is fine" Syaoran said looking around; he put down the things that he was carrying on the floor. She saw Syaoran got inside and just decided to put her things inside the closet. She stepped out and sat on the couch then turned on the TV.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he asked in a loud voice.

"Can't you see I am watching?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Do you forget that we need to go downstairs to meet Auntie?" he asked again.

"I am tired! Give me five minutes! Anyway, you should change your clothes" she replied still staring at the screen of the TV.

"Fine" he said stepping inside the bedroom.

He changed his clothes into blue striped polo shirt and loose jeans. He got out from the bedroom and saw Sakura sleeping soundly on the couch. He shook his head, he turned off the TV. He

He stared at her angelic face and got out from the bedroom then outside the room. He walked to the elevator and got inside. A moment later, he stepped out and looked around; he went to the reception area, "Excuse me? Can I ask where the café is located?" he asked.

The lady looked up at him. "This way, Sir" she pointed to the automatic glass door beside the reception area, he smiled at the lady and walked through the automatic glass door and saw Eriol, Tomoyo and Sonomi looking at her.

He smiled at them and went towards them. He sat beside Eriol and looked at them. "Where's Sakura?" Sonomi asked looking at Syaoran.

"She is in our room, she fell asleep in the couch" he explained. "So why do call us here?" he asked in business-like tone.

"Your mother calls me a while ago and she invited me to attend to a party in your mansion here at Hong Kong. And exactly that we are here so I agree, I want you all to buy your gown because that's a formal party, that's all. Eriol, Tomoyo you two can know find a gown shop here while you Syaoran wait for Sakura to wake up. I think we need to get there by 7 in the evening so you have more time to prepare" Sonomi explained.

Eriol and Tomoyo nodded and stood up. "We better go" Tomoyo said kissing her mother goodbye. "Okay" Sonomi said, she looked at them leave then to Syaoran. "You should go up to your room" she added.

He nodded and stood up from his seat and went to their room. He saw Sakura watching TV, "Hey are already awake? You better change your clothes because we are going to the gown shop" he said closing the door behind him.

"Why should I come with you?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"My mother, Yelan Li, invite her to attend the party that will be held in our mansion here. She agree so she will going to bring us there then we still need to buy gown for our self because that's a formal party, clear?" he explained.

"Fine" she said. She went to the bedroom and closed the door behind her. "What should I wear?" she asked herself. She opened the closet and gets her green tee and jeans. She wore it and looked herself in the mirror in the bathroom. "Great" she whispered. She let her hair down and gets her bag where her cell phone and wallet is located.

She got out from the room and looked at Syaoran. "Let's go" she mutter. They both left the hotel and get a cab. "Where are we going?" she asked looking outside.

"Where I and my family are buying our formal clothes" he replied.

She nodded knowingly. "Fine" she said. "Wait, is that far?" she asked.

"We are here" he announced. "What!" she laughed. They both got out in front of the shop named Gown Shop. "We are here?" she asked. He nodded and got inside; the saleslady smiled and greeted them.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Xiao Lang" the saleslady bowed in front of them.

"Afternoon, give her gown that will make her more beautiful and more lovely" Syaoran replied not looking at her.

Sakura looked at him, "Your attitude is so… never mind" she said sitting on the couch facing him.

He glared at her and just chooses at the suits in front of him. "Just stay here, I'll just going to try this one" he said getting a dark blue suit and get inside the dressing room.

Tina, the saleslady, came back holding the gown. "Miss, you can try this" Tina said.

Sakura nodded and stood up. She got inside the dressing room beside Syaoran's. A moment later, she looked herself in the mirror; she was wearing a White printed floral dress. She got out and saw Syaoran wearing the dark blue suit that he gets a while ago.

"What do you I look?" he asked. "Anyway, change that it's too simple" he added.

She raised her eyebrow and just does what Syaoran said not answering his question.

"Tina, put all of your gown in the dressing room" he ordered.

"Sir Xiao Lang, the gowns are already inside" Tina replied.

After an hour, "That gown makes you look old, change that" he said sitting on the couch. She rolled her eyes, "Fine! This is going to be the last that I am going to change!" she said as she walked back to the room.

She removed it and wears the last gown on the couch inside the dressing room. "Okay" she sighed and looked herself on the mirror. She was wearing a pink spaghetti-strapped with asymmetric chiffon detail. She got out and flashes Syaoran a tired look.

"Wow! You look like a person there! That's the perfect one for you!" he said.

Sakura glared at him and looked at Tina, "I am going to buy this" she said walking back to the room and changes her clothes.

'_You look like a princess!' _he wanted to add.

She went to the counter and paid the dress. "Let's go" she said. "HEY!" she called. Syaoran looked at her, "Huh! You don't need to yell at me" he said. They both got outside and call a cab. "How much is the gown?" he asked they both got inside the cab.

"You don't care" she replied looking at him.

"Just answer my question!" he looked at her. She took a breath, "$2000". He looked at her with shocked face. "What? You waste all of your money just for that gown?" she asked. She laughed, "Who told that I waste all my money just for this gown?" she asked sarcastically.

"What? You mean that you still have money with you?" he asked. She nodded got out from the cab. She pays the driver and got inside the hotel. "Is the key in the reception area?" she asked looking at him.

"Yeah" was all he replies. She glanced at him and covered her mouth, _'Wait, do I tell him too much? Wait, what if he thinks that I am a rich girl? NO!' _she thought. She was now in front of the reception area, she didn't know that their cardkey was in front of her.

He gets the cardkey and walked to the elevator. Sakura looked at him and followed him. "Well, I don't care if he thinks that I am a rich woman" she muttered making Syaoran looked at her.

"What?" he asked. She shook her head, "You don't care" she said. "Whatever" he uttered making Sakura glared at her.

Then they stepped out from the elevator and walked in front of their room. Syaoran slid the cardkey into the lock then he pushed it. They both got inside, Sakura sat on the couch and took a deep breath.

Suddenly, somebody knocked on their door. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other, "Who's that?" Sakura yelled. "It's me Tomoyo!" the person outside replied. "You open the door" she ordered. He looked at her first before opening the door.

Tomoyo got inside she was holding a plastic. She sat beside Sakura, "Let's change and make our self more beautiful" she said with a smile. She looked at Syaoran, "You, Eriol is in our room he is waiting for you there so better get your ass there!" she said looking at Syaoran.

"Fine" he replied as he left the room and closed the door.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and ran to the bedroom. She changed their clothes and arranged their selves for the party tonight.

After an hour, Sakura and Tomoyo were now ready to go out. Tomoyo was wearing a violet chiffon dress; her hair was tied up in an elegant style. Sakura wear the gown she bought with Syaoran a while ago. Her hair was also tied like Tomoyo's and they were both holding a clutch.

"Let's go" Tomoyo said. They both got out from the room and saw Syaoran and Eriol waiting for them outside. "Wow Eriol look so handsome!" Tomoyo said kissing him softly on the lips. Sakura glanced at Syaoran who look so gorgeous and more handsome while Syaoran was stealing glances from Syaoran.

"Okay, you four let's go" Sonomi said walking towards them. "Fine" they all said in unison. They both went outside the hotel, "Well, I've rent a three limo, one for me, one for Tomoyo and Eriol and one for Sakura and Syaoran" she explained.

All of them got inside their limos. "In the Li mansion" Syaoran said to the driver. Sakura decided to get her cell phone from her clutch and dialed Mei Lin's number.

"Mei Lin!" she exclaimed. "Are you in the party already?" she asked.

"Well yeah I'm with Rei, why? Are you going here too?" Mei Lin replied.

"Yeah actually we are now on our way" Sakura answered glancing at Syaoran.

"Oh, does Auntie Yelan invite you?" she asked. She shook her head, "No, your auntie invites my auntie so she let us come with her" she explained. "Oh, I'll just wait for you, bye" Mei Lin said hanging up.

She smiled and put back her cell phone in its clutch. "So it's Mei Lin already there?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah" she muttered lazily. She just looked outside and kept quiet. All the way to Li's mansion Syaoran and Sakura weren't talking. Sakura got out and saw Tomoyo and Eriol waiting for them. "Oh, are you waiting for us that long?" she asked. Tomoyo shook her head, "Tomoyo!" Sonomi called inside the mansion. Tomoyo looked at her mom then to Sakura, "I need to go" she said getting Eriol's hand and got inside.

"Master Xiao Lang, its nice meeting you again" Wei, the butler, greeted his master.

Syaoran smiled. "Nice meeting you again, Wei" he replied.

"May I know who your partner is for tonight?" he asked looking at Sakura.

Syaoran glanced at Sakura and just got inside their mansion. Sakura took a deep breath and followed him inside. She can't see Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and Mei Lin, "Where should I go?" she asked herself looking around. She didn't know someone there, she sighed. She saw a place where nobody is talking, the balcony. She walked towards the balcony and walked inside. She leaned on the railings and looked at the maze downstairs. "This is so beautiful!" she whispered.

Syaoran was talking with a group of man in their twenties with Eriol and Rei. He can't see Sakura, he saw Tomoyo and Mei Lin talking with his sisters but Sakura was not with them. She didn't know their mansion, she can't leave she doesn't even know Hong Kong. "Xiao Lang, are you okay?" one of his cousins asked him.

"Yes, yeah, I am fine" he replied but can't stop worrying about Sakura. _'Wait why am I worrying about her?' _he asked himselfEriol looked at Syaoran, "Who are you finding?" he whispered to him. He looked at him, "Sa—I mean nothing" he answered.

"I heard that you and she didn't talk when you are in the limo and when you two got here. What's your problem?" he said. Syaoran and Eriol excused them selves and sat on the couch.

"Well, you know her gown that she is wearing tonight. It cost $200 and she pays it cash. I told her when we are in the cab that she wastes all of her money just for that gown. She told her that she still has money, I am just wondering" he explained.

Eriol gulped and looked at his best friend. "Don't think about that, maybe she save money to buy what she wants that's why she tells you that" he lied. Syaoran nodded slowly, "Maybe you are right" he replied.

Eriol smiled. "You should find her or ask Tomoyo and your cousin Mei Lin" he suggested.

"Wait, why are you ordering me?" he asked. Eriol shook his head, "Syaoran, I know that you are finding Sakura" he said as he walked away from him. Syaoran shook his head and stood up and can't help it, he walked towards the ladies where Tomoyo and Mei Lin are.

"Excuse me, ladies?" Syaoran said. All of the ladies looked at her with a smile. "Can I steal Mei Lin and Tomoyo for a while?" he asked. "Sure" they replied.

Tomoyo and Mei Lin looked at him. The three walked away from the ladies. "What?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran looked down the floor, "Uhm… I can't see Sakura" he said blushing.

They laughed at him. "Unfortunately, we didn't see her too, maybe she is in the balcony" Mei Lin replied. Syaoran nodded, "Okay, I'll try to find her in the balcony. You two can go back to the ladies out there" he said.

Tomoyo and Mei Lin got back to the ladies and started talking with them.

Syaoran watched them and shook his head. He went near the balcony and saw a familiar figure inside. He took two glass of champagne from the passing waiter in front of him. He took a deep breath and walked towards the balcony and cleared his throat making Sakura looked at him.

She looked at Syaoran then to the maze outside. "Why are you here?" she asked coldly. She took a deep breath and saw Syaoran walked beside her. "Here" he said giving Sakura a glass of champagne. "Why are you so nice to me now?" she asked not looking at him.

She shook her head, "I don't need that" she replied. He nodded and just put the glass on the table behind them. "I am so sorry if I act so badly towards you" he said. She looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, "What do you mean? Do you eat something bad a while ago? Tell me because I can't believe that a Syaoran Li is saying sorry to me?" she asked laughing.

He chuckled shaking his head. "Is that all? Well, I am saying sorry to you because nothing, I mean don't think that I like you because you are totally wrong" he said sarcastically. She shook her head and went outside the mansion. She sees a bench where no people sitting. She sat there facing the beautiful garden; she was far away from the party. "I really hate him!" she muttered.

He shook his head and got out from the balcony. He saw Eriol, Tomoyo, Mei Lin and Rei walking towards him. "What happen? Why Sakura left you alone in the balcony and she run outside and I guess she is sitting alone there" Tomoyo asked concerned.

"I don't know I will just follow her outside" he answered looking at them. "I promise you when I come back here she is with me" he added making them nod. He walked outside and looked around, he saw his mother walking towards him, "Good evening my son" Yelan Li replied with a smile. "Why are you here? Where's your partner?" she asked.

"Good evening mother, I am here because I need to find my partner who is sitting alone somewhere here" he answered. Yelan nodded, "If you find her get back inside and introduce her to me" she ordered as she got inside entertaining her guests.

Sakura stared at the garden in front of her. "It's beautiful when I look at here" she said to herself. "Gosh it's so cold here" she whispered as she caressed her both arms. She looked around and saw a man looking in front of her. "Why are you here?" she asked feeling cold.

"Why are you here? It's getting cold out here, we better get inside" he replied not answering her question. She shook her head, "Are you concerned? No! Of course not! Why should you?" she said rubbing her hands together.

"Don't act like you are a child" he said making Sakura looked at him. "I am not a child anymore!" she yelled.

He walked towards her and offered his hand to her. "Let's go" he mumbled. She looked at his hand, "What's that?" she asked.

"My hand, what do you think is this? A feet?" he answered jokingly. She rolled her eyes, "Shut up" she whispered. He grabbed her hand, "Let's go inside" he ordered impatiently. She pulled her hand from him and looked up at him. "I can walk" she replied. She stood up and walked away from Syaoran and got back inside the mansion.

He shook his head and ran beside her. "My mother told me that I should introduce you to her" he whispered to her ears. She glared at him, "Don't you ever do that again! Don't whisper to my ears" she replied. He chuckled, "Let's go" he said grabbing Sakura's hand.

She pulled it back again, "You don't need to touch me" she said.

Tomoyo, Eriol, Mei Lin and Rei shook their heads while watching the two argue. "What will Auntie tell to Sakura? I hope she will like her" Mei Lin said to one in particular.

Sakura and Syaoran walked towards Syaoran's mother. "Mother" Syaoran called. Yelan looked at them, "Oh, so she's your partner" she said.

Sakura glared at Syaoran, "Uhm… Yes I am, Madam" she said.

"So what's her name, Syaoran?" Yelan asked not looking at Sakura.

"She is Sakura, Mother" he answered.

"Sakura? What's her surname? I hope that she's part of the upper class" she asked again.

He and Sakura looked at each other. "Yelan!" somebody called behind them. Syaoran turned to see who called his mother. "Fujitaka! Nadeshiko!" Yelan said. Sakura's eyes widened, "Dad? Mom?" she whispered. Syaoran looked at her, "Why? Do you know them?" he asked. She took a deep breath. Suddenly Fujitaka and Nadeshiko walked beside Yelan. "Sakura? Why are you here?" Fujitaka asked.

She looked up at him, "Well, uhm… Aunt Sonomi brings us here" she answered. "Good evening, Uncle Fujitaka, Auntie Nadeshiko!" Syaoran greeted. "Good evening to you too, Xiao Lang" they greeted back. "Wait, Fujitaka, you know Sakura?" Yelan asked curiously.

Fujitaka nodded, "Of course I know her, she's my daughter" he answered. She shook her head, "Dad" she called. "Can we talk for a while?" she asked. Fujitaka nodded, "Sure" he replied as they walked away from them.

"Dad! Why did you tell them that I am your daughter?" she asked looking at him. "Why?" he asked.

"Okay, you tell the truth and I will wait what will my boss tell to me when we got back to the office" she replied.

"Why? Is Syaoran your boss?" he asked. She nodded and got back to them. She glanced at Syaoran who were avoiding her. "Xiao Lang, why don't you and Sakura dance?" Yelan asked.

He took a deep breath, "Sure" he whispered. She looked at him and was shocked when she felt Sakura's hand on her hand. They went to the middle of the room where the other couples where dancing waltz. He pulled her close to him putting his hand on her waist then they started dancing. He looked at her face, she glanced at him can't looked at him at his eyes.

"Why can't you look at me?" he asked. She shook her head, "N—Nothing" she replied. He smiled, "You think that I am angry to you?" he asked. She shook her head quickly, "Of course not! Why should I?". He chuckled, "Then we can't you look at me?" he asked lifting up Sakura's face. She glared at him, "You don't care!" she whispered.

"Well, they are a perfect couple, aren't?" Yelan asked looking at them. All of the people were watching, murmuring.

"Yes they are" Sakura's dad answered.

Sakura laughed at Syaoran's joke. "Shut up!" she said as she started running to her father and mother. Syaoran shook his head, "You are acting like a child again!" he said to him.

She shook her head, "I told you I am not a child anymore" she said. "Hey, you two behave!" Fujitaka joked making them laugh.

Sakura kissed her father on the cheeks and walked where her best friends were. "Rei!" she called making a black messy hair handsome guy looked at her. "Sakura!" he called back. She hugged him tight. "I miss you!" she uttered. "So, how are you and Mei Lin?" she asked.

He smiled, "We are doing fine, you how's your love life?" he answered. She gets first a glass of champagne from the passing waiter then looked back at Rei. "I told you I am not yet ready for that thing" she replied sipping from her drink.

He chuckled. "God, you are not yet ready? You are 24 years old already!" he said. She shook her head, "That's my answer" she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I know that nobody can change your mind!" he raised his hands on the air. Suddenly, somebody tapped her shoulder. "Sakura" Mei Lin called. She turned and saw Mei Lin, "Hey! How are you?" she asked hugging her best friend. "I am fine! Anyway, I am going with you when you fly back to Tokyo" she replied.

Sakura nodded while sipping from her champagne. "Really? That would be great! So do you know Tomoyo and Eriol?" she asked looking for them. Mei Lin nodded, "Actually they are fun to be with, I love being with them" she said dreamily.

She laughed while finished her drink. "You are right" she whispered as she put back the glass on the passing waiter. "Rei, let's dance!" Mei Lin said. Rei nodded and walked to Mei Lin, "We are going back" Mei Lin said to Sakura. "Have fun!" she replied.

Suddenly, a handsome guy asked Sakura if she wants to dance. "Sure!" she accepted as they both went to the middle of the room and started dancing.

Syaoran saw Sakura dancing with someone. He was with his sisters and some cousins. A part of his heart suddenly ached. _'Hey! Am I falling with her? No! ' _he thought. He took a breath and walked towards them. He cleared his throat making the couple looked at him.

"Can I dance with you Miss Kinomoto?" he asked looking at the man. "But we just start dancing" the man replied. Syaoran looked at Sakura, "Hmm?" he asked. She nodded, "Fine" she said.

The man left glaring at Syaoran. "We just dance a while ago then you wants us to dance again" she said putting her hand on his shoulder. He chuckled, "Why you don't like to dance with me?" he asked. "Yeah be—"she stopped when she saw Suzuki entering. "Because what?" he asked wanting her to continue. "Is that Suzuki?" she asked pointing to Suzuki.

He looked at the person who Sakura pointed. "Oh, yeah. I am just going to entertain her" he said walking away from him.

She took a deep breath suddenly a part of heart ached. _'Damn! What's that? My heart ached? No!' _she thought shaking her head. She walked to her parents who were looking at her concerned.

"Why Syaoran left you?" Nadeshiko asked softly. Sakura looked at them, "He saw his best friend and he told that he is going to entertain her" she answered. She took a deep breath and sat on the chair behind them. "Are you okay?" Fujitaka looked down at her daughter. She shook her head; "Just a little headache, I want to go back to the hotel" she lied.

"Oh, I can bring you to your hotel" he offered. She shook her head, "No thanks, I'll just get a cab" she answered. "Are you sure?" Nadeshiko asked. She nodded and smiled, "Yeah" she said. She stood up and kissed her parents goodbye. "Tell them that I am going back to the hotel" she whispered. She headed for the door and suddenly somebody grabbed her hand. She turned who held her, it was Syaoran. "Where are you going?" he asked. She pulled her hand from him and continues walking.

Finally, she reached the front gate and gets a cab. She got inside and tells to the driver where her hotel is. She closed her eyes for a while and waited for them to reach the Star Hotel.

Syaoran kept thinking about Sakura. He doesn't know where she is going. He walked to Sakura's parents, "Uhm… excuse me, can I ask where Sakura is going?" he asked to them politely.

Fujitaka and Nadeshiko looked at each other, "She is going back to your hotel" Fujitaka answered. "May I ask why?" he asked more. "A little headache" Nadeshiko said. He nodded and decided to follow Sakura. Suddenly, Suzuki walked towards him. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I am going back to the hotel, why?" he answered. She put her arms around his neck, "Why? Are you following Sakura?" she asked again. He think for a while, "Of course not! Why am I going to follow her?" he lied. She smiled, "Good, I thought you are going to follow her. Come on let's dance" she replied.

He shook his head, "No thanks, I am tired of dancing" he said sitting on the chair. He gets a glass of champagne and drinks it. She gets the glass from him and put it down on the table. "Why are you drinking? Let's dance and if you refuse I will get mad at you" she said.

He nodded and stood up, "Fine" he said as they walked to the middle of the room.

Tomoyo, Eriol, Mei Lin and Rei were with Sakura's parents. "She goes back to the hotel? Why? I've known Sakura for a long time but she never got a headache when she is attending parties like this, I don't believe that she has a headache" Tomoyo said to them.

"We should go to the hotel and see her" Eriol suggested as they walked to the door and got inside the limo.

Syaoran saw his friends and cousin getting inside the limo. "Why?" Suzuki asked. He shook his head, "Nothing" he said with a smile. "Okay" she tightened Syaoran's hold to her waist. He just took a deep breath.

Sakura pay the driver and got out from the cab. She got inside the hotel and went to the reception area, "Can I get the key in my room 533?" she asked not looking at the woman. The woman gave her the key. She gets it and walked to the elevator, she didn't care if all of the people were looking at her. She just got inside the elevator and pressed 30. Then she got out and walked to in front of their room. She slid the cardkey into lock and pushed it to open. She got inside and closed the door behind her, the lights automatically turned on. She sat on the couch and stared at the floor. Tears began to fell out from her eyes down to her cheeks. She quickly wiped it away, "Wait! Why am crying? Why?" she asked herself. "No! I don't love him! NO! I can't! I am not ready for that thing! For now my only man in my life is my dad!" she said to herself. She nodded and smiled.

She went to the bedroom and changed her clothes into her nightgown. She put her clutch inside the closet and lay on the bed. She was about to closed her eyes when she heard someone knocked on the door outside. She sighed and walked outside and opened the door. It was her friends, "Why are you all here?" she asked laughing.

All of them got inside and walked around. She looked at them and shrugged. She closed the door and sat on the couch. "Answer me" she said. Tomoyo sat beside her, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Of course I am okay" she replied looking at her curiously. "Okay, if you all done you may all go. I am tired and if Li came here give this key to him" she said giving the cardkey to Tomoyo. She nodded and walked to the bedroom. She lay on her bed and turned off the lampshade on the bedside table then she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Syaoran sat on the chair and took a deep breath. "Suzuki, can I go now?" he asked. Suzuki ignore his ask and grabbed his hands. "My parents are there!" she said. "Come on!" she added. He shook his head and walked towards Suzuki's parents.

Yelan looked at her son who was so bored and wants to go home. She walked towards him, "Uhm… Suzuki do you mind if I still Syaoran for awhile?" she asked. Suzuki looked at Yelan and nodded. "Sure" she said.

Syaoran looked at his mother and walked away from Suzuki. "Why?" he asked looking at Yelan. Yelan smiled, "I know that you want to go back to the hotel. You can now go, I will tell Suzuki about it" she said.

He smiled and hugged his mother. "Thanks Mother" he said smiling. He ran to the limo and got inside. "Let's go back to the hotel" he said to the driver.

A/N: Done with the chapter 5! Okay, please review and I accept FLAMES! Tell me how you like this! Even if its flames I'll appreciate it! Bye!


	6. Chapter Six

**My Love**

A/N: Here's the Chapter 6! I hope you'll get like it! please review and I accept FLAMES!

**Chapter 6**

**HOTEL**

Syaoran stepped out from the elevator. He saw Eriol waiting for him outside their room. "Eriol? Why are you still outside?" he asked. "Because I am here to give you your key" he said giving to Syaoran the key. He gets it and smiled at him. He slid the key into its lock then he pushed the door. He got inside and closed the door behind him. He straightly walked inside the bedroom. He saw Sakura sleepy soundly on the right side of the bed. He smiled and changed his clothes quietly. He slowly lay beside Sakura and pulled the covers over him.

**NEXT DAY**

Suddenly, a loud knocked in the door of the bedroom. Sakura growled when she couldn't move because Syaoran had a good grip around her waist. Her arms were on his waist, the distance of their faces were so close. Syaoran slowly opened his eyes and saw Sakura's face. He quickly removed his hands from her waist. She moved her head still sleeping. He sighed and walked to the door and opened it. "Yes?" he asked to Tomoyo and Eriol. "Why are you two here?" he asked again getting outside and closed the door behind him.

"Is Sakura still sleeping?" Tomoyo asked sitting on the couch. "Yeah, why are you two here? It's only 6 o'clock in the morning" he answered yawning.

Eriol chuckled, "Because it's time for us to leave" he answered making Syaoran looked at him coking his eyebrow.

"What? I thought this is a vacation?" he asked crossing his arms against his chest.

"We thought so too but Mom told us that she has an emergency meeting to attend in America" Tomoyo explained.

"So what's the connection?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"She also said that we need to go back to Tokyo because we also work there" she added.

Syaoran nodded in agreement. "You are right, so you want me and Kinomoto to take a shower and get down to the café and eat with you two?" he asked.

"And with Mei Lin, and yes you are right about that" Eriol said. "We are just going to wait for the two of you in the café" he added.

Tomoyo and Eriol left the room while Syaoran get back inside their bedroom. He saw Sakura looking at him with sleepy eyes. "You're awake" he said. She rolled her eyes and jumped out from the bed and gets her clothes that she was going to wear and get her robe then got inside the bathroom.

He took a deep breath and shook his head. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. "Where's my cell phone?" he asked himself. He finds his cell phone inside the closet and finally found it then he answered it. "Yes hello, Syaoran speaking?" he answered in business like tone.

"Syaoran!" Suzuki called from the other line. He smiled, "Yes?" he asked. "Do you know that I've been calling you more than ten times? And you didn't answer it" she said.

He chuckled, "Sorry, maybe I am sleeping that time, anyway, why are you calling?" he replied.

"Why you don't want to here my voice?" she said in a hurt tone.

"Of course not!" he replied as he sat on the edge of the bed. "So answer me, why are you calling?" he asked again.

"I just want you to invite to come over to our mansion here in Hong Kong" she invited.

He shook his head, "Sorry, I can't, we are going back to Tokyo" he declined.

"That's bad, maybe we'll meet in Tokyo" she announced.

"Sure" he said hanging up. He decided to put back his and Sakura's things in their bags. He stood up and put first Sakura's things in her bags. Then he put all of his things inside his bags. He put it on the living area and sat on the couch and waited for Sakura to finish taking a bath.

After twenty minutes, Sakura got out from their bedroom wearing a black sundress and her hair was neatly combed. She get her bags and got outside, she went to the café of the hotel and saw her friends waiting for them. She walked towards them not smiling.

"Where's Xiao Lang?" Mei Lin asked. She sat beside Tomoyo and looked at them, "He is still taking a bath" she said with no emotion. "Can we order our food? I am starving" she added smiling.

"Aren't we going to wait for Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked softly. "Are we still going to wait for him? Let's just eat" Sakura replied. They nodded and they ordered their food.

A moment later, Syaoran finally came in the café. He sat beside Rei and looked at them. He ordered his food, "Is Auntie Sonomi left already?" he asked. "Yeah" Eriol replied. Sakura wiped her mouth and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked looking up at her.

"I am just going to wait for you in the lobby" she answered getting her bags.

"But your food is not yet finish" she said.

She shook her head, "I lost my appetite". She walked out of the café with her things and went to the lobby. She sat on the bench and looked around. She gets a roll of cigarette from one of her bags and lit it. She puffed and slowly puffed the smoke out. She looked outside and watched people passing by.

Suddenly somebody get her cigarette away from him. "HEY!" she shouted when she saw Syaoran getting it. "Why did you get that?" she asked in a loud voice.

"Sakura low your voice, you are in a public area" he said.

"I don't care if we are in the public area! I don't care peoples who are looking at me! I don't care!" she yelled. She gets her bags and ran out of the hotel. She get a cab and get inside, "In the airport" she said as her tears began to fell from her eyes down to her cheeks. She quickly wiped her tears away.

Tomoyo and the others ran towards Syaoran. "What happen?" she asked.

"I don't know that Sakura is smoking" he said.

"Yeah, she starts smoking when she is 22 years old. Why?" she answered.

"I get the cigarette from her" he said innocently. She massaged her temples, "Don't you know that Sakura is not used when somebody is stopping her like you did! That's what she do when people is stopping her, she yells and yells and she didn't talk to the person for a week" she explained.

He nodded knowingly. "Oh" he said. "Anyway, let's go" he said getting outside waiting for a cab.

They shook their heads and follow him outside.

Sakura got out from the cab and ran inside the airport. She walked to the nearest counter, "Excuse me, can I ask what time is the first flight to Tokyo?" she asked to the woman in front of her.

The woman looked first on the computer then to her. "The airplane is about to leave in fine minutes" she answered.

"Can I get a ticket for that flight?" she asked praying that the woman would say 'yes'.

"Sure" she said.

"Thanks, how much?" she asked getting her wallet from her bag.

"$100" she answered. (Is that right?)

She gets a $100 from her wallet and gave it the woman. "Please put your bags here" she said.

Sakura nodded as she put her bags on the place where they automatically put the bags of the people who were about to fly off. The woman gave Sakura her ticket.

She smiled at the woman and ran to the gate 3 and ran inside her plane. She fined her seat number and sat beside a man.

Syaoran and the others got inside the airport. "I'll just ask what the earliest flight is, just wait here" Syaoran said giving Eriol his things.

"Sure" they replied sitting on the bench.

He walked to the nearest counter. "Excuse me, may I ask what the earliest flight to Tokyo is?" he asked.

"Uhm… the first flight to Tokyo just fly off. The next flight is 10:30 in the morning" she answered.

He nodded; "I'll get five tickets" he said getting his wallet and gave the payment for the tickets. "Please wait for a moment sir" the woman said taking the money from him.

"Uh, can I ask something?" he asked thinking about Sakura. "Does an auburn hair woman get her ticket here for the first flight to Tokyo?" he asked.

The woman thinks for a while and answered. "Yes sir, actually she is the last who get the ticket for the first flight" she answered giving Syaoran the tickets.

"Oh" he said knowingly taking the tickets and went back to Tomoyo and the others. "Here's your ticket" he said giving them one by one.

"Thanks" they answered. "Wait where Sakura is? Is she here?" Tomoyo asked looking up at him.

He shook his head. "She gets the first flight" he replied sitting beside Rei.

"What time is our flight?" Rei asked.

"10:30" he answered looking at his wristwatch. "It's already 9 o'clock" he added.

An hour later, Sakura stepped out from the airport and saw Tomoyo's limo. She gave her things to the bodyguard and got inside. "Let's go" she said.

She looked at her wristwatch, it was 10 o'clock. "Are they already in the plane?" she asked herself. "Well I don't care" she said.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang inside her bag. She immediately gets it and answered it. "Yes hello, Sakura speaking?" she answered cheerfully.

"Sakura, this is your father" the other line replied.

She smiled, "Dad! Why did you call?" she asked.

"Well nothing I just want to ask if you are fine" he said.

"Dad, I am so very fine, don't worry, anyway, I want to ask you something" she answered thinking about the arranged marriage that they said before she left for Japan.

"Sure" he answered waiting for her daughter's question.

"Uhm… about the arranged marriage" she started. "When are you going to introduce the guy?" she asked.

He chuckled. "When you are back here in our house" he answered.

"Oh… what if I didn't come back there?" she asked crossing her fingers.

"I know that you are going to come back here. I know" he answered.

She crossed her eyebrows. "Huh? How did you know? I mean me? I don't know when I am going back there" she said. "Never mind"

"Oh, okay I need to go. Bye, I miss you" he said hanging up.

She nodded and put back her cell phone in her bag. She took a deep breath and think about what her father says.

"Miss we are here" the driver said. She looked in front of her; she was now in front of the main door of the Daidouji's mansion.

"Okay, uhm… please bring out my bags" she answered looking at the bodyguard and hopped out. She went inside and saw Lisa walking towards her. "Sakura, where are the others?" she asked taking Sakura's bag from the bodyguard behind Sakura.

"I left them in Hong Kong" she said. "I am going to sleep in my room" she said walking up the stairs and went to her room. She got inside and the lights automatically turned on. She lies on her bed and think for a while. She took a deep breath and shook her head. "I should sleep" she muttered closing her eyes.

**NEXT DAY**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was still on her room, "Wow I didn't wake up since yesterday" she whispered with a smile. She sighed and didn't want to stand up.

Unexpectedly, somebody opened the door. Sakura looked who had entered without knocking. It was Tomoyo; she was ready to go to her work. "Why?" Sakura asked staring at the ceiling.

"Why didn't you wake you up last day?" she asked back. She sat on the chair looking at her.

"Nothing, why should I?" she asked coldly. She looked at herself she was still wearing the clothes she wore last day.

"Why are you acting like that?" she asked again.

She looked at her, "Sorry" she whispered closing her eyes and took a deep breath. "It's just that I am thinking many things" she answered.

"Okay, it's time for you to take a bath, you will get late to your work" she said nodding.

"I am not going to work and I am resigning" she announced making Tomoyo get shocked.

"What do you mean you are resigning?" she asked.

"You don't get it? I am resigning" she cleared.

"But why? Sakura! Your parents want you to work in our company" she reasoned.

She shook her head and sat up on her bed. "I told I am resigning. I am going to find a new job" she said.

"Fine, I know that I can't stop you" she gave up. "I am just going to tell Syaoran about that" she added.

"Okay, you may go" she said standing up. She got inside her bathroom.

Tomoyo took a deep breath and shook her head. She got out from Sakura's room and walked to the living area. She get her bag lying on the couch and get her cell phone, she dialed Syaoran's number.

"Hello, Syaoran speaking, who's this?" Syaoran answered.

"Syaoran this is Tomoyo" Tomoyo replied.

"Oh why?" he asked.

"Uh, this is about Sakura" she said. "She is resigning" she added calmly.

"Really? So, can you find someone new?" he answered.

"You mean you are not angry?" she asked.

"Of course not, actually that's why I want for her to resign for being my secretary" he answered. "Hey I need to go, bye" he hang up.

She shrugged and put back her cell phone in her bag. She got inside her limo then they went to the company.

A moment later, Tomoyo went to her office in the company. She opened her intercom to call her secretary. "Hey, can you tell Syaoran that I need him here in my office" she said then turned it off.

She took a deep breath and started working. She was about to signed on the document she was studying when somebody knocked on the door. "Come in" she uttered signing on the document.

"What? Your secretary told me that you need me, what? Tell me now I am busy" Syaoran said looking at her.

"Well, this is about Sakura---" Syaoran didn't let her finished. "Okay, I don't want to talk about her, I am going" he said leaving.

She shook her head and massaged her temples. "Gosh what's happening!" she asked herself.

"What's the problem?" Eriol asked entering her office.

"Problem? The problem is Sakura is resigning and Syaoran doesn't even care about it!" she explained.

Eriol crossed his eyebrows. "Really? Then?" he asked.

"Damn, don't you get what's the problem?" she asked seriously.

"No and to tell you for me that's not a problem" he answered straight to the point.

She bit her lower lip. "Really? So, you are saying that I am the one who is making a problem?" she answered.

"You want the truth... Yes" he answered smiling.

"Oh, okay" she said calmly. "Thanks for telling me the truth. I'll will just let Sakura do whatever" she added.

"Yes you should let her because she is in the right age" he said.

She nodded and smiled. "Thanks again, so you better leave my office and go to you office and work" she said.

He nodded and left her office.

Sakura sat on the edge of her bed and dialed Mei Lin's number on her cell phone. She waited for Mei Lin to answer.

"Yes?" Mei Lin finally answered.

"Hey! It's me Sakura" she replied. "Well I just want to ask you where you are staying" she said.

"Oh, I am staying at our mansion here" she said.

"Really? You didn't tell me that you have a mansion here in Tokyo" she replied shocked. "Can you tell me where it is? I want to go there" she asked.

Mei Lin gave her the address. "There" she said. "I'll wait for you here" she said hanging up.

She smiled and looked at the address Mei Lin gave her. She gets her shoulder bag and put her cell phone there. She went to the dining room of the mansion and ate her breakfast.

After a while, she stood up and went to her car. She got inside and drove to Mei Lin's place.

Syaoran was about to walked out of his office to attend a meeting when his cell phone rang inside his pocket. He rolled his eyes and gets his cell phone from his pocket and answered. "Hello?" he answered.

"Syaoran! This is Suzuki! I just got back from Hong Kong! I want you to go to my apartment" Suzuki announced.

"Sorry Suzuki but I can't go to your apartment now. I have a meeting to attend and my secretary had just resigned today" he answered.

"Really? I can be your secretary for a while, I can do that!" she offered.

He raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean you can be my secretary? You have to run your club besides your parents will not let you do that!" he reasoned.

"Why? You don't want me to be your secretary?" she asked.

"No, of course not. You ask your parents first before I let you be my secretary" he answered. "Suzuki I need to go" he hung up. He put back his cell phone in his pocket and got out.

Sakura got out from her car and walked to the front door of Mei Lin's place. She saw Mei Lin waiting for her there. "Hey!" Sakura called.

Mei Lin looked at her and smiled. "How are you?" she asked. Sakura smiled back, "I am fine but I still need to find a new job for me" she answered.

"Why? Tomoyo told me that you are working to their company as Xiao Lang's secretary" she asked as they both got inside and sat on the couch.

"Well, I just resigned and you don't need to ask why because I am not telling you" she said looking around the place.

"Okay. Rei's family has a company here and I don't know if they are finding new employees there but I'll try to ask him" she said.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed hugging her best friend tight.

"Sakura! You don't need to yell!" Mei Lin said. "Anyway, do you know that Syaoran is living here" she said changing the topic.

She rolled her yes, "I don't care" she muttered leaning back on the couch.

"I am just telling you" she said with a smile.

"You don't need to tell me because as I told you I don't care" she replied grumpily.

"Really? Or are you just mad at him?" she asked.

She glared at Mei Lin and stood up from the couch. "I am going" she said walking inside her car.

She followed her outside. "Fine! I'll just call you" she said.

Sakura nodded while starting the engine of her car. "Bye!" she smiled as she drove to Daidouji's company.

A moment later, she got out and went to Tomoyo's office. She stopped in front of Tomoyo's office and turned the knob. "Hello!" she said with a smile. Her smile quickly faded when she saw Syaoran inside.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called happily. Sakura looked at Tomoyo, "I am just going to wait outside" she said.

"No! You can come in" she stopped.

She shook her head. "No, I can wait outside" she smiled and got outside. She sat on the bench and waited patiently.

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran, "What should we do?" she asked as they go back talking about Sakura.

"I can solve this" he announced standing up.

"What do you mean?" she asked looked up at him.

"I told I can do this" he winked at her and left Tomoyo's office.

She shrugged and continues working. Syaoran saw Sakura waiting on the bench beside the desk of Tomoyo's secretary. "Hey" he called making Sakura looked up at him.

She rolled her eyes and stood up. She was about to walked towards Tomoyo's office when Syaoran stopped her by getting her hand. She tried to remove her hand from him but Syaoran tightened his hold. "Let me go" she said not looking at him.

He chuckled and they went to his office. Finally he let go of her hand and looked at her. She glared at him and stepped out from his office but he quickly grabbed her waist and moved her closer to him. She pushed him away but he was too strong.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

He stared at her face, "No" he said. She glared at him, "Please let me go!" she yelled again. "I'll let you go if you will talk to me" he whispered. She could feel his breath making her tickles. "No" she muttered. He moved him more closely to him like they were about to kiss.

Suddenly, somebody opened the door, it was Suzuki. "Syao---" she said and didn't continue when she saw Syaoran and Sakura's position. Syaoran quickly let go Sakura while Sakura quickly left the office and ran to the parking lot of the building.

Syaoran took a deep breath and massaged his temples. "Why are you here?" he asked coldly.

Suzuki crossed her eyebrows and crossed her arms against her chest. "What are you two doing earlier?" she asked. He looked down at her, "You don't care… Sorry, I didn't meant to say" he answered sitting on his chair.

"Answer me!" she yelled. He take a deep breath, "We are not doing anything bad, Suzuki" he answered. She chuckled, "Really? Then how can you explain to me your position a while ago? And if I didn't walk inside maybe you two are doing something here inside your office" she replied.

"I TOLD YOU WE ARE NOT DOING ANYTHING BAD!" he yelled punching the wall in anger. She widened her eyes, "Sorry" she whispered. He took a deep breath, "I should be the one telling you that" he said trying to calm down himself.

Suddenly, Eriol and Tomoyo got inside the office. "What's happening here?" they asked in unison.

He and Suzuki looked at them, "Nothing" Syaoran whispered. "Suzuki, you can go" he added looking at her.

Suzuki looked first at Syaoran and left. Tomoyo walked beside Syaoran, "Tell me what happen" she said.

He shook his head, "I told you nothing happen" he said in a loud voice.

"Tomoyo don't ask him anymore" Eriol ordered. "Let's go, he needs to be alone" he added then they both left.

Syaoran took a deep breath and massaged his temples. He gets the receiver of his phone and dialed Tomoyo's number in her office.

"Yes hello, Tomoyo speaking, who's this?" she answered in business-like tone.

"Tomoyo, it's me, Syaoran. I want to go to your place tonight" he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I will just go there" he said putting back the receiver it in its place.

Sakura got out from her car and got inside the mansion. She took a deep breath and still thinking about what Syaoran did earlier in his office. She shook her head and tries to forget about it.

Suddenly, Lisa walked to her with a phone. "It's your dad" she whispered.

Sakura nodded and get the phone from her and answered it. "Yes?" she asked sitting on the couch then crossed her feet.

"Sakura, how are you doing?" Fujitaka asked concerned.

"I am fine, well, dad I need to tell you something" she answered with a smile.

"Sure, what's that?" he said.

She took a deep breath first before answering. "Uh, I resign in Tomoyo's company" she said.

"What! Why!" he asked shocked.

"Well, I just want to have a nice job and yes I know that being secretary is a nice job. For me, a nice job is… please dad forgive me!" she explained.

"Okay, do you have your new job yet?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Well, Rei has a company here and Mei Lin will ask him if he need someone there. I am still waiting for her call" she answered.

"Okay, Sakura I need to go" he said. "Bye! I love you!" he hung up.

She nodded and put back the cordless phone on its place. She took a breath and went to her room. She jumped into her bed and stared at the ceiling. "Gosh! I can't fall in love with him! I can't! I am not ready about---" her cell phone suddenly rang beside her ears. "DAMN!" she yelled as she gets it and answered.

"What?" she answered even though she didn't know who is calling.

"Sakura, it's me Mei Lin" the other line answered.

She blinked and replied, "Are you calling because?" she asked.

"I ask Rei a while ago and he told me that they doesn't need more employees for this month, I am really, really sorry, Sakura" she explained.

She flashed a weak smile, "No, its okay, I'll just ask Tomoyo if my position is still unoccupied" she said weakly.

"Sakura! I am so sorry!" she said.

"Shut up, don't worry, its okay" she replied.

"Sure!" she asked again.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I need to go bye" she said. She put her cell phone on her bedside table. She took a very deep breath, "Okay, even I don't like working with him I am going to do this" she said to herself.

Syaoran was in his office working when his phone rang. He picked up the receiver and answered it. "Yes hello this is Syaoran who's this?" he answered in business-like tone.

"Syaoran! This is me Suzuki!" the other like screamed.

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, what?" he asked while thinking if Suzuki was still thinking about what he does earlier?

"Well, I tell to my parents about the secretary thing and guess what? They agreed!" she explained making Syaoran smile.

"Really? So you are going to start tomorrow morning at 7 o'clock sharp!" he answered.

"Of course! Bye, see ya tomorrow!" she said while hanging up.

He sighed and put back the receiver on its place then decided to tell Tomoyo that he has a new secretary.

A/N: Okay! The chapter 6 is finish! I hope you'll like it! please REVIEW and I accept FLAMES!


	7. Author's note

A/N: Okay! I just want to ask all of you who are reading this fic. Do you want me to continue or just stop? Please reply


	8. Chapter 7

**My Love**

A/N: I am back again! Sorry for the long update! And thank you to the readers who reply to the question that I've ask! Anyway, here's the chapter 7! It is kinda short! I am so sorry! Anyway, R and R and I accept flames.

**Chapter 7**

Sakura took a deep breath; she decided that tomorrow she will going to ask Tomoyo if that job is still unoccupied. She thinks what happen to her and to Syaoran. _'I can't believe he is trying to kiss me! Well, Suzuki's timing is so excellent!' _she thought as she lies on her bed. She didn't notice that she already fell asleep…

**EVENING**

Suddenly, Sakura heard someone was knocking on her door. She slowly opened her eyes and rubbed it. She took a deep breath and walked towards the door and opens it. It was Tomoyo with a smile on her face.

"Why?" she asked still sleepy.

"It's already 7 o'clock, it's time for our dinner, go take a bath and I'll wait for you in the dining area" she replied.

She nodded knowingly, "Okay, go down and I'll take a bath first" she answered as she closed the door. She straightly went to her bathroom and took a bath. Then she changed her clothes into her pink shirt and shorts. She combed her hair and pinned the back of her hair a pink hair clip. Then she ran to the dining area where Tomoyo was waiting for her. Suddenly she saw Syaoran talking with Tomoyo. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Syaoran and Tomoyo looked at her. "Sakura! We've been waiting for you" she said.

She rolled her eyes, "I am asking you why are you here?" she asked glaring at him.

He stood up and walked towards Sakura. "Sakura, can you please let me explain what happen to us a while ago?" he asked standing in front of her.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "I don't think so" she whispered as she sat on her chair in front of the chair where Syaoran is sitting. "Let's eat" she smiled at Tomoyo.

They had a very quiet dinner, nobody was talking all they do was just eat. After a while, Sakura wiped her mouth using the napkin in front of her then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked.

She looked at her, "Going to my room because I am finish eating, why?" she replied ignoring the presence of Syaoran.

"Well, can I ask something?" she asked again.

She rolled her eyes, "What?" she asked impatiently she wanted to go to her room, she don't want to see Syaoran.

"Well, do you have your new job?" she replied while sipping from her juice.

She took a deep breath, "No I don't have Rei's company don't need any employees, why?" she answered sadly.

"Syaoran, do you still need a secretary?" she asked looking at Syaoran.

He thinks for a while before answering. "I have my new secretary" he said.

The two women looked at him with their eyes cocked. "And who is it?" Tomoyo asked as she leaned on the chair and crossed her arms against her chest.

"Suzuki" he answered with a smile.

Sakura eyes widened while a part of her heart ached. _'Damn, what's that! No, of course I am not in love with Syaoran! No! I don't need any man in my life except my dad!' _she yelled in her thought. She took a deep breath, "Tomoyo, can I go back to my room?" she asked.

"Well, I think Syaoran go here to talk to you" she replied looking at Syaoran.

She took a deep breath and shook her head. She went to her room and lays on her bed. She took a deep breath again, "I hate him!" she yelled. She pulled the comforter and wrapped it around her body. Suddenly, someone knocked on her door. She shook her head, "Come in!" she said in a loud voice.

The door opened revealing Syaoran. Sakura eyes widened while she sat on her bed. "Why are you here?" she asked coldly.

"Well, I just want to ask why you are acting so cold to me" he said closing the door then sat on the couch looking at her.

She thinks for a while, "You don't care if I am acting cold to you!" she yelled.

He laughed at her, "Anyway, Tomoyo wants you to go to her office tomorrow" he said changing the topic.

"Fine, you can go" she said while lies on her bed again and quickly fell asleep.

He shook his head and stood up, he stepped out from Sakura's room then the lights automatically turned off.

**NEXT DAY**

7 o'clock in the morning, Sakura woke up that time, she was wearing a polka dots sundress, and hair was tied up in a high ponytail. She was carrying her pink handbag. She took a last look on herself on the mirror. "I am ready" she muttered. She went to the dining area and saw Lisa talking with the other maids.

"Good Morning!" she greeted happily.

Lisa and the maids stood up. "No, its okay you can continue what you are doing, I am just here to get a drink" she added as she went to the kitchen and get herself a soda.

"Wait Sakura, you didn't eat your breakfast and you are going to drink a soda?" Lisa said concerned.

She smiled at her, "Don't worry Lisa, I am used to it!" she winked as she ran to her car and went to Tomoyo's company.

She parked her car on the parking lot of the company. She checks her reflection at the mirror and flashed a smile. She got out from the car while opening the soda that she brought. She quickly went to Tomoyo's office. Then she knocked on Tomoyo's door while drinking her soda. She opened the door and sat on the couch. "Morning!" she greeted with a smile.

Tomoyo looked at her; she was wearing her eyeglasses that made her look so serious. "Why are you so happy?" she asked while adjusting her eyeglasses.

"Nothing I just want to start my with a smile" she answered. "Anyway, why do you want me to go here?" she asked while crossing her arms against her chest, she was still holding her soda on her left hand.

"Well I believe that you know Mr. Takashi" she started. "And we've decided to have the show Saturday we still have four days to prepare" she added.

Sakura's eyebrow cocked. "What do you mean _we_?" she asked.

"Well, I want you to help me to prepare" she smiled. "I know that you are so bored in the mansion so I am given you a job" she said.

She smiled broadly. "THANK YOU!" she exclaimed.

She nodded with a smile, "You are welcome, anyway, we are using the program area upstairs and as I know it can occupy 1000 persons and I think that we should start working tonight" she replied.

She nodded slowly. "Okay then, I am just going to stay here for a while" she said while finishing her soda.

"Okay then" she said as she goes back to her work.

After a while, Sakura was starting to get bored. "Tomoyo I am just going to go upstairs, I mean I am going to go to the rooftop" she said breaking the silence.

She looked at her and nodded. "Okay" she whispered.

She smiled as she stood up and got out from her best friend's office. She looked around and accidentally saw Suzuki entering Syaoran's office. She took a deep breath and walked in front of Syaoran's door, she noticed that the door was a bit open so she peeked inside and saw Suzuki and Syaoran were kissing. Her eyes widened and tears quickly fell down to her cheeks and her whole heart ached. she was about to ran when she bumped someone who was carrying a bunch of folders making Suzuki and Syaoran looked at her and saw that she was crying. "Sorry" she whispered to the man. She quickly ran to the rooftop of the company. She quickly wiped away her tears; she saw a bench beside the door. She quickly sat there and took a deep breath; her tears began to fall again.

"Hey" someone called her, a familiar voice, it was Syaoran Li.

She pretended that she didn't hear him so she just stared at the skies but tears were still falling. She quickly wiped them away, she took a deep breath and decided to just go back to Tomoyo's office but before she could reached the door, and Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Get off me" she said calmly not looking at him.

"What you see a while ago, forget about that. Suzuki forces me to kiss her" he explained.

She looked at him seriously. "Why are you explaining to me? I know that you saw me crying but don't worry it is not what about you" she replied rudely. She pulled her hand from him and hurriedly walked to Tomoyo's office. She stopped in front of the door and fixes herself. She opened the door and saw Tomoyo still working.

"Hi!" she greeted with a smile.

Tomoyo looked up at her with a smile and looked back to the document she was studying a while ago. Sakura took a deep breath and sat back on the couch she had sat a moment ago.

**ON THAT NIGHT**

Sakura and Tomoyo were now going at the program area. "Okay, Sakura you are going to enter a heavy job so I hope you will going to be okay, don't make a scene there, I warn you!" Tomoyo said.

"Fine, fine" Sakura said rolling her eyes. The elevator let out a loud ding then the elevator swung open. The two women got out and saw a hundred of people working, running around the room and so many things that make them so busy.

"Whoa! I think this will be fun!" she whispered to Tomoyo's ears.

"Okay, you start working and help the people" she said while looking around and makes her way to Eriol.

She just shook her head and ran to her right direction and start helping the others. A moment later, Sakura was in the big stage and was about to paste a decoration on the ceiling, she was on the top of a stairs but she still can't reach it.

"Hey, you are going to fall there! I am going to do that!" a familiar voiced warned at Sakura.

She looked down to see who was warning her and was shocked when she saw Syaoran looking up at her. She just rolled her eyes and looked back to the ceiling. "You don't care" she said.

Suddenly, a man passed by the stairs where Sakura is and he accidentally bumped the stairs make the stairs move. "Ahhh!' Sakura yelled. She was about to fell on the ground but Syaoran caught her. He was carrying Sakura while she wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck in shock. Finally, Sakura was now in herself, she looked around and saw that everyone was looking at her. She crossed her eyebrow because she was confused why they are looking at her; she looked at her side and saw Syaoran's handsome face. Her eyes widened, "Hey! Get off me!" she yelled.

He shook his head slowly and put Sakura down. "There"

"Why are you carrying me?" she asked innocently.

"Because you are about to fall on the ground. I told you that I should be the one doing that!" he answered.

She took a deep breath, "I did not ask you to save me!" she replied.

"Whatever" he answered as he saw that everyone was back to their work.

She shook her head and went to the bench where no one was sitting. She was so tired even though she only did is to help, she wasn't carrying something heavy but she feels that she is so tired.

"Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked looking down at her.

She smiled at her and nodded. "Of course I am! It's just that I can't find someone that I can help with" she answered.

"Okay, I need help can you help me bring ten boxes downstairs?" she asked.

Sakura gulped and took a deep breath. "S-sure!" she exclaimed.

After an hour, Sakura took a deep breath. She was really, really tired, she had just finished putting all the ten boxes downstairs. All she has to do was to wipe the tables and then she can go! She get a towel that she can used in wiping the dirt on the table then she walked towards the first table that she saw and started wiping it. Suddenly she feels like her surroundings was turning black and she didn't know that she already fell down on the floor.

A/N: Okay that was Chapter 7! I told it is short! Sorry! Anyway, R and R! I accept flames!


	9. Chapter Eight

**My Love**

A/N: Here is it the Chapter 8 of my fic, I hope you look like it, please review after you read this. PLEASE!

**Chapter 8**

Sakura Kinomoto slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was neither in her room nor in Tomoyo's office. It was a big room, painted white and on her side an apparatus making her eyes widened. She saw Tomoyo, Eriol and none other than… Syaoran. Tomoyo and Eriol were sleeping in the couch together while Syaoran was looking outside through the window beside the apparatus. Why is she here? She remembers that she was wiping the table and she feels that her surroundings were turning back and she can't remember anything.

"Where am I?" she asked weakly making Tomoyo and Eriol woke up while Syaoran didn't even looked at her and stayed at his place.

The two walked towards her and looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked.

She nodded slowly. "Answer my question, where am I?" she said.

"You are in the hospital, can't you see it?" Syaoran sarcastically replied.

She took a deep breath and glared at him. "Why am I here?" she asked more.

"Because you accidentally fell on the ground and we immediately confine you here" Tomoyo answered.

"I think you are just got tired when you help in designing for the program and I think you need a rest" Eriol added.

"Tired? She just carries ten boxes and she got tired already? How lazy she is!" Syaoran replied sarcastically.

Tomoyo glared at Syaoran. "You know that Sakura is not used in working heavy, right?" she said in a loud voice.

"Tomoyo, stop it, just don't mind him and anyway why is he here?" Sakura said.

Syaoran just smiled while looking outside through the window. "Nothing" he said.

"Whatever, anyway, what date is today?" she asked looking at Tomoyo.

"It's Saturday, Sakura, you have slept for four days" she grinned.

Her eyes widened. "What? You mean that today is the program?" she asked in a loud voice.

"Yes, the program is today and I should be in the office now" she replied.

She shook her head, "You may all go back to your works and I know that you all want to rest for the program tonight, I am going to be okay" she ordered.

"How about you?" she asked.

She rolled her eyes, "I told you I am going to be okay besides I also want to go to the program, wait, formal theme, right?" she answered grinning.

Eriol shook his head, "Sakura, I told you a while ago that you still need a rest" he reminded.

She glared at him making him raised his hands on the air. "Okay, I know that _we_ can't force you to just rest here" he added.

"You may now all go" she said.

The three left Sakura's room and all went back to their respectively offices.

Sakura was thinking about what will happen tonight. She was so sure that her doctor will let her out today. Suddenly somebody opened the door revealing her doctor.

"Good Morning, Sakura!" her doctor greeted with a smile.

She smiled back at him. "Morning!" she happily greeted back.

"Wow! It seems like you are already alright" he said.

"Well doc, can I now leave? I mean you know that I am already alright and I want to go home! Please! I beg you!" she begged.

The doctor checked her first and nodded. "Sure" he said making Sakura smile.

After an hour, Sakura was now in front of Daidouji's Mansion. She walked inside and saw Lisa running towards her.

"Sakura!" she said with a smile. "How are you?" she asked.

She smiled at her. "I am fine, don't worry. Anyway, can you prepare my bath and I want to eat my breakfast in my room, thanks!" she replied as she ran to her room.

She immediately jumped into her king sized bed and decided to get her cell phone to call up her own designer who was based in Japan.

"Hello? Shuziku? It's me Sakura Kinomoto!" she answered when she heard her designer's voice.

"Oh Sakura! So need my help?" she asked.

She nodded while rolling her eyes. "Of course, I will not going to call you if I don't need anything, right?" she replied angrily.

"Y-yeah, you are right" she answered.

"Okay, I want you to make me a gown now, as in _now_, anything as long as it is beautiful, clear? Okay, you can go at Daidouji's Mansion to check my size, now!" she said what her real intention is and clicked cancel and threw her cell phone on the couch near her bed.

Suddenly Lisa came inside with her food and directly got inside the bathroom. "Lisa!" she called. "Uh, someone will go here, she's my designer, I believe that you have seen her when we are still in our mansion" she said making Lisa nod. "Please tell her to go here in my room, clear?" she added.

"Okay" she replied. "Your bath is ready" she added as she left the room. Sakura nodded and walked towards the bathroom and took a relaxing bath. Then changed her clothes into blue halter top and fitted white pants. She combed her hair softly and tied her hair into ponytail and walked out from her walk-in closet and saw that Shuziku was already waiting for her patiently. "Am I that long?" she asked as she sat on her bed and looked at her.

The woman with long black curly hair shook her head. "Anyway, can I start my work so I can finish this early? And when are you going to need this gown?" she replied.

"Tonight" she replied making her eyes shocked. "Why?" she asked.

"Tonight? I don't know if I can finish it tonight" she answered.

She crossed her eyebrows and stared at her. "What do you mean?" she asked can't understand what she is saying.

"Okay, I can't finish this tonight. I know, I will just going to pick you a gown in my shop the newest one and I can deliver it them and I'll call your hair and make-up artists" she explained.

She thinks for a while and nodded. "Okay then, I needs the gown at exactly 4 o'clock because the program will start at exactly 7" she answered as she gets the tray where her food is and started eating.

"Sure! See you later, then, bye" then she left the Daidouji's mansion. Sakura continued eating until she had finished it. She called Tomoyo on her cell phone and waited for someone to answer.

"Tomoyo!" she answered when she heard her best friend's soft voice.

"Oh Sakura! Are you still in the hospital?" she replied with concern in her voice.

She nodded with a smile. "Nope, I am here at my room in your mansion and later at 4 o'clock my gown will going to arrive here!" she answered as she put the tray on the top of the couch.

"So you are really sure that you are coming, huh?" she said.

"Of course I am! I love going to your programs! Especially when I know that it is a modeling show! And I really love buying your clothes!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, I am currently here in the place where the program will going to be held. I am just checking the designs with Eriol and Syaoran and anyway, I am going home later at 3 o'clock and I think that you should come with me when I go back to the company" she told her.

She nodded knowingly. "Okay, I think I am disturbing you so bye!" she said as she cut the line not waiting for Tomoyo's reply.

She took a deep breath and smiled dreamily. "I can't wait to get to the program" she said to herself.

**6 O'CLOCK IN THE EVENING**

Sakura was in her dresser with her hair and make-up artist. "Finish" the hair artist exclaimed. Sakura really want to see want she look like now, the mirror was behind her and she can't even move because of the two persons. "Okay get out of this room and prepare my gown" she ordered, she stood up from the wooden chair and looked around to see herself on the mirror. Her eyes widened when she saw the new Sakura in front of her.

Her face looked like a expensive doll that make her even more beautiful, for sure everybody will going to look at her like she is an angel sent from above. While her hair was fixed into a very elegant way that make Sakura more beautiful like she was the most beautiful woman in the whole wide world!

"Wow!" she exclaimed as she went out and saw that the two were still fixing Sakura's gown. It was a black gown with chiffon straps and fringe detail and with some diamonds that scatter on the dress and it was a floor length gown. "Wait, isn't that the gown that the very popular designer in the world? Everybody wants to have that gown!" she said as she stared at the gown that she was about to wear.

"Yes it is! Anyway, Miss Tomoyo is waiting for you in the living area so better hurry up" her make-up artist answered.

She nodded and gets the gown and walked back to the walk-in closet. A moment later, she was still staring herself at the mirror. She was now wearing the gown and she looks more beautiful, ever!

Suddenly, somebody knocked on the door making Sakura's thought vanished. She rolled her eyes and opened the door making her make-up artist yell in shock. "Why do I look ugly in my gown?" she asked looking at her.

She shook her head hastily. "Of course not! You look more beautiful and more beautiful ever!" she answered making Sakura smiled.

"Anyway, why did you knock on my door?" she asked.

"Well, here is your clutch; I put your wallet, cell phone, a pack of cigarettes, lighter and your lip gloss there! And Miss Tomoyo want you to go down in one minute" she said as she gave Sakura a black clutch that match her gown.

"Thanks!" she winked at them and went to the living area where her best friend was waiting for her.

"Gosh! What takes her so long?" Tomoyo asked no one as she looked at her wristwatch. She was wearing a white tube gown with tulle tiered skirt. Her hair was tied in an elegant bun. Suddenly, she saw her best friend going down and heading towards her. She stared at her with her jaws dropped.

"Why? Do I look like a monster? Or do I look ugly?" Sakura hurriedly asked when she saw Tomoyo staring at her.

"Of course not! You look more beautiful and more beautiful ever!" she replied making Sakura laughed. "Why are you laughing?" she asked.

"Because that's the exact reply of my make-up artist to me!" she answered. She looked at her best friend from head to toe. "You look awesome! Anyway, we should go" she added.

The two women got inside Tomoyo's limousine and headed for the company where the program-slash-show will going to be held.

"Well! I am so excited!" Sakura said breaking the silence.

Tomoyo looked at her with a smile. "I am so too!" she replied.

"Wait, do I look decent in my look? Do I look very beautiful? Answer me!" she asked making Tomoyo burst it laughter.

"Yes, yes, yes, you look so decent and so very beautiful" she answered.

A moment later, Tomoyo and Sakura got out from the limo. They were now in front of the Daidouji's Company. The two held each others hands and went to the program area.

The place were full of persons who were chatting, some are eating foods. All of them were waiting for the show to start when Tomoyo and Sakura stepped in all of them were looking at the. Some were looking at Tomoyo while mostly stared at Sakura's beauty.

"Why are they looking at me?" Sakura whispered at Tomoyo.

"They saw an angel" she replied looking at her. "Let's go, Eriol and Syaoran are waiting for us in our table" she added.

"We already have our table?" she asked as they walked towards their table.

"Yep!" she exclaimed.

Tomoyo ran to Eriol and kissed him passionately on the lips while Sakura was staring at them with a smile. She glanced at Syaoran who was staring at her. She took a deep breath and sat beside Tomoyo who were already talking with Eriol. "Tomoyo" she called but still Tomoyo was still talking with Eriol. "Tomoyo!" she called again.

Tomoyo looked at her, "Why?" she asked.

"I think you better start talking in the stage" she answered making Tomoyo nod.

"Fine" she murmured as she walked to the stage and started introducing and thanking all of the people who went there.

Then the show started while Sakura always caught Syaoran staring at her. She was surprised when Suzuki sat beside Syaoran. She was also beautiful as Sakura; she was wearing a Blue gown that makes her so lovely.

She took a deep breath and saw that Syaoran was busy talking at Suzuki. She just shook her head and didn't notice that the show was finished.

Tomoyo was in the stage telling everyone that they can all have fun; they can all dance and eat until midnight. Sakura was still in her place while everyone even Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and Suzuki were going everyone inside the place.

Suddenly, Sakura feels that someone was softly tapping her shoulder. She turned to looked who had just tapped her. It was Syaoran with Suzuki.

"Why are you here?" Suzuki asked as she purposely wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck making Syaoran looked at her.

She smiled at them, "Nothing, I just want to stay here" she answered.

"Oh, don't waste your time staying here, there are so many cute guys here, if I were you I will going to get a partner now" she suggested.

She shook her head, "No thanks" she answered as she stared back on the round blue chair.

Syaoran stared at her while Suzuki was forcing him to dance with her. "Suzuki, I'll just stay here" he finally talked making Suzuki and Sakura looked at her.

Suzuki nodded and let him go. "Okay then" she said sadly as she walked away from them.

He sat on the chair across Sakura and stared at her.

She looked at him with cocked eyebrow. "Why don't you dance with that bitch?" she asked coldly.

He glared at her, "Don't call her bitch! Or else…" he answered.

"Or else what? You will going to punch me? Slap me? What?" she asked in a loud voice.

"Or else I'll kiss you!" he answered sarcastically making Sakura blush.

Suddenly, an old woman walked in front of her making her and Syaoran looked up at her. "Hello to you two!" the old woman greeted.

"Good Evening! Mrs.?" Sakura replied.

"Tokashi. I am Niya Tokashi" Niya who looked like in her fifties smiled at them.

"Good Evening, Mrs. Tokashi! What can we do to you?" Syaoran greeted smiling.

Niya looked at them with a smile. "I've been watching you argue a while ago and I remember my husband who dies a month ago. I remember we used to fight and argue when we are still at your age and just a snap we fell in love with each other" she said remembering her days with her love of her life.

"So what can we do?" Sakura asked staring at Niya.

"Can you two do me a favor?" she asked weakly.

Sakura let her sit first before answering her question. "Sure" she happily agreed.

Niya smiled at her, "Okay, can you two dance in the dance floor? The music is so perfect for couples to dance" she said making the two sweat dropped. A moment later, nobody was still answering. "Why? Don't you want to do my favor?" she asked sadly.

She glanced at Syaoran who was smirking at her. "S-sure" she took a deep breath.

Syaoran's eyes widened and nodded. He quickly stood up and offers his hand to her. Sakura looked up at him and took a deep breath. She grabbed Syaoran's hand and they slowly walked towards the dance floor. All of the couples left them and sat back to their sits to watch them.

Sakura felt so nervous, all of the people inside the place were watching them. Syaoran held Sakura's perfect curves while her hand settled on his broad shoulders then they start dancing. She obviously avoid Syaoran's eye, she glanced at Syaoran who was staring at her.

"Why do you keep on staring at me?" she asked while staring at her feet.

"Nothing, I never thought that you will going to look an angel tonight" he replied softly.

She crossed her eyebrows and looked up at him. "Huh?" she asked curiously.

"You look like an angel tonight" he whispered to Sakura's ears making Sakura tickles.

She laughed, "Sorry, I just got tickle that's all, well thank you for the compliment, you too is handsome tonight" she said.

He looked straight at her eyes. She felt nervous when she saw him looking straight at her eyes. She just stared at the floor and continues dancing. He slowly put a finger on Sakura's chin and lifted it up. "Look at me" he said.

She took a deep breath and looked at him. They didn't notice that they weren't dancing anymore. They also didn't notice that they were moving closer and closer than the distance they shared when they started dancing. They could feel each other's breath, they didn't care all they feel that they were the only people in the place.

She feels that Syaoran pulled her closer to him. She didn't know that she wasn't protesting, her hands automatically wrapped on his neck.

The people were so excited; they wanted them to kiss each other… he slowly leaned down, lower and lower while he was staring at Sakura's soft lips. She automatically tiptoed to reach Syaoran's lips… Syaoran already feels Sakura's soft lips.

He moved his lips but she remained frozen. She can't move her lips; all she does was to stare at Syaoran. He stopped kissing her and stared at her. "Sorry" he whispered.

"Sorry? For what?" she asked softly. They were still in that position, they faces were still an inches away.

"For trying to kiss you" he answered his hand move to make her so close to him.

She smiled and was about to reached Syaoran lips when… "Syaoran! Syaoran!" Suzuki called while getting back to the place.

Making all of the people glared at Suzuki and making them parted apart and blush madly. "God, what did I do?" Suzuki asked innocently.

"You just broke the perfect moment" Tomoyo answered sarcastically. She really don't want to answer sarcastically but Suzuki changed she wasn't the Suzuki she used to know, the nice, cheerful and not so conceited Suzuki.

Suzuki's eyebrow cocked, "Huh?" she asked. She stared at Syaoran and Sakura in the dancing floor, blushing. "Syaoran!" she called again as she ran towards them.

Syaoran looked at Suzuki, "Huh?" he asked not in his mind.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and they walked to their table, leaving Sakura alone. Sakura just took a deep breath and followed them. She saw that Niya was still there, glaring at Suzuki. She just smiled at her and sat beside her.

"Thank you for dancing for me! You two are very cute couple!" Niya thanked. She smiled at her again, "Mrs. Tokashi, we are not a couple, sorry" she answered.

"Anyway, I need to go back to my table, see you later" she said as she slowly stood up and walked away from them.

Sakura glanced at the two, chatting with each other. Suddenly, Syaoran caught her looking at him making her blushed. Suzuki glared at Sakura and grabbed Syaoran's hand and walked towards the dance floor.

Sakura watched the two dances with the tune of a slow song. She took a deep breath and called a waiter and orders herself a red wine. She gets herself a one roll of cigarette and lit it. She puffed the smoke and puffed it out. Her red wine finally arrived, she took a sip from it and continue puffing and puffing the smoke out. "Tomoyo, where are you?" she asked looking around, can't help but stare at Syaoran and Suzuki, dancing in the dance floor. She took a deep breath and continues drinking her wine and continues smoking.

A/N: Okay, the Chapter 8 is finish… I hope all of you like it and I want your review and I accept FLAMES!


	10. Chapter Nine

**My Love**

A/N: Here is the next chapter! Sorry for the very long update! Please review after you read! Thanks! And I also accept any reviews! And anyway, this is a very short one!

**Chapter 9**

Suddenly, someone get Sakura's cigarette and the wine that she was holding. "Hey!" she said as she looked up to know who the hell get her cigarette and wine from her. And was shocked when she saw Syaoran looking down at her. "What are you doing?" she asked as her anger risen up.

He sat beside her and glared at her. "Don't drink and smoke at the same time" he lectured as if he was talking to a child.

She glared at him, "You don't care! Why don't you go to that bitch and flirt with her?" she answered making Syaoran's eyes widened.

"I told you don't call her like that!" he replied in a loud voice making everyone looked at them.

"Why? Because you are scared if she heard that I am calling her a bitch! Why? Because you cared for her? And what can you do if I called her again a **bitch**?" she yelled.

He chuckled, "Wait, do you forgot that if you repeat to call her again a bitch I'll kiss you?" he asked with an annoying smile.

Her eyes widened and yes, he is correct, she does forget. "Ki-kiss m—me?" she muttered and took a deep breath. "As if you can do that!" she answered in a challenge-like tone.

He smiled. "Of course I can! Who told you that I can't?" he replied as he put the glass of wine on the table.

She gulped and took a deep breath. "I don't want to believe you!" she insisted as she stood up from her seat and stand behind her chair.

He stood up and stand in front of her. He hastily wrapped his arms around her curves that made Sakura shrieked in surprised and making her arms automatically wrapped on her neck. She gulped when she saw Syaoran moved closer and closer to her face. She felt Syaoran's lips to her, at first she didn't know if she would going to kiss back or pushed him away. Then she immediately pushed him away and glared at him. "Stop it!" she yelled. He took a deep breath, "Sorry" he murmured.

She glared at him and saw that Suzuki was walking towards Syaoran while glaring at her. Sakura glared back at her while sitting back on her chair. Suddenly, she felt her head ached. _'Shit! The doctor told me that I am already alright!' _she thought. She felt really dizzy, she decided to find Tomoyo. She saw Syaoran and Suzuki talking on their table. She took a deep breath, "I can do this" she whispered.

She saw Tomoyo talking with some of her clients. "Tom—" then she fainted.

Syaoran saw Sakura fell on the ground making him automatically stood up from his seat and carry her. "Suzuki! Call Tomoyo!" he yelled. Suzuki nodded and called Tomoyo then they both walked to Syaoran.

"What happen?" Tomoyo asked very concerned. "She fainted" he answered.

Syaoran, Suzuki, Tomoyo and Eriol went to Tomoyo's limousine and all got inside. Then they went to the hospital.

**HOSPITAL**

Some hours had passed… Sakura woke up knowing that she was in the hospital, lying on the bed. "Tomoyo" she called weakly.

Tomoyo hurriedly stood up from the couch and walked towards her. "What? Are you feeling something? Do you want me to call a doctor?" she asked worriedly.

She smiled at her. "I am okay, I am just, you know… hungry" she grinned. "And can you help me sit?" she asked.

She nodded and smiled at her. "Of course!" she answered as she helped Sakura sat on the bed.

Sakura looked around and was shocked when she sees Syaoran and Suzuki getting inside her room. "Why are you two here?" she asked coldly.

Suzuki walked up to her. "Hey, you owe Syaoran one" she said as she wrapped her arms to Syaoran's neck.

She rolled her eyes, "Why? Because he is the one who brought me here? Do I tell him to do that?" she replied sarcastically making Suzuki glare at her.

"Well, for me, Suzuki is right, you owe me one" Syaoran said making Suzuki smiled at him and kissed his cheeks.

She took a deep breath, she really don't like this two people. They are always doing mushy stuff in front of her and she hates that! _'Yeah, I have to admit that I like him! No! I don't need any man in my life! And I am not yet ready for serious relationship' _she thought. "What do you want then? Money? Tell me" she answered as she crossed her arms against her chest.

He think for a while but he still can't think of anything that Sakura can do for him. "Okay, you win, I can't think of anything you can do for me, forget about that" he said making Sakura smile.

Suzuki hastily looked at him, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Suzuki, I can't think of anything" he replied.

She shook her head, "I think she can be your maid for a week!" she exclaimed making all of one looked at her.

"Me? A m-maid?" she asked. "I can't! I don't even know how to cook!" she yelled.

"What do you think, Syaoran?" she asked as she winked at him.

He smiled at her, "You are so intelligent, Suzuki!" he replied. He looked up at Sakura, "Well I think you better start once you get out of this hospital!" he announced.

Tomoyo took a deep breath and looked at him. "Syaoran! Are you stupid? Sakura need a time to rest! I don't think its right to give her something that will make her work!" she yelled. "And you Suzuki! You are so rude!" she yelled as she slapped Suzuki on her cheeks.

"Tomoyo!" Syaoran yelled. "Come on, Suzuki" he whispered to Suzuki as they left Sakura's room.

Sakura looked up at Tomoyo, "That's over, Tomoyo" she said as Tomoyo sat beside her.

"No! Suzuki is the who is over! She really change when she come back here! I hate her!" she replied.

"That's alright, well, I think you should do something about this" she said with evil smile. "And besides I hate her too!" she added as they both laugh.

"What's the plan?" Tomoyo asked as she leaned to Sakura.

Then, Sakura told her all her plans making Tomoyo smile evilly. "Okay, let the game begin!" Sakura exclaimed.

**AFTER A WEEK**

It's Sakura's time to finally get out from the hospital. She was with Tomoyo and Eriol, "Eriol, can you carry this for me?" she asked with her puppy eyes.

Eriol smiled at her and get the luggage Sakura's holding. "Come on" he said as he led them to the door.

Sakura and Tomoyo were laughing at their evil plan that they will going to start today.

The three walked to Eriol's car. Eriol put the bags of Sakura in the compartment while Sakura and Tomoyo hop inside. Then they went to Daidouji's Mansion.

Sakura and Tomoyo hurriedly ran to Sakura's room. Sakura changed her clothes into a pink sundress, she also put on her sunglasses and also her high heels sandals. She gets her shoulder bag and got out from her walk-in closet. She saw Tomoyo waiting for her on her bed. "I am ready!" she exclaimed.

Tomoyo looked up at her, "Wow! Sakura, even your looks is so simple you still look very much beautiful!" she said.

"I take that as a compliment!" she winked at her. "Come on" she said as she grabbed Tomoyo's hand then they went to Tomoyo's limousine. They both got inside and waited for them to reach Tomoyo's company.

A moment later, Sakura and Tomoyo were on their way to Tomoyo's office. They both got inside; Tomoyo sat on her swivel chair as she faced Sakura who was sitting on the couch also facing her. "So, can I call Syaoran now?" Tomoyo asked as she rested her head on her palm.

"Sure" she winked at her making her laugh melodically. Tomoyo picked up the receiver of her phone and dialed Syaoran's number in his office. After a moment, Syaoran had picked up the phone then Tomoyo told him to go to her office _now_. Then she put back the receiver on its place. "Okay, he is coming" she announced.

Sakura smiled at her and waited for Syaoran to come inside.

Some minutes had passed; the two heard a soft knock from Tomoyo's door. The two looked at each other and took a deep breath. "Come in" Tomoyo said while pretending that she was studying some documents.

Syaoran got inside and glanced at Sakura who was looking at him. He then looked at Tomoyo, "So why do you want me here?" he asked as he sat on the visitor chair in front of Tomoyo's desk.

Tomoyo glanced at Sakura who was staring at him. She took a deep breath, "Okay" she started. "Well, this is about Suzuki, well, I know that… she still have many things that she needs to do but when she volunteer that she can be your secretary, uhm, she can't… you know, do her daily routines like visiting her club" she lied. Well, she really doesn't care about Suzuki but she really needs to lie about that.

He looked at her first before talking. "So… what do you want me to do?" he asked.

She glanced again at Sakura then to Syaoran. "I want you to fire her" she said straight to the point making Syaoran's eyes widened.

He chuckled, "Fire her? You want me to fire her?" he asked still not believing that Tomoyo told her to fire her.

She nodded, "Yes, I want you to fire her and as the owner of this company I have the rights to order you" she answered bravely but deep inside she was so nervous.

He looked straight at Tomoyo's eyes and smiled a little. "Tomoyo… I know that you are not telling the truth. Why do you want me to fire Suzuki?" he asked.

She gulped and took a deep breath. "Okay, you caught me, well, I notice that when she came back here… her attitude change. You know, she is not the Suzuki we used to know!" she explained.

He nodded knowingly, "I notice that too… and you don't like her anymore because of that?" he answered.

She nodded slowly, "Yes" she answered truthfully.

He took a deep breath, "I'll try" he finally announced.

Tomoyo shook her head, "Don't try it DO it" she replied. "I don't want to see her tomorrow and you may go" she said as she looked back on the paperwork on her desk.

He stood up and walked towards the door then glanced at Sakura. "Wait, who will be my secretary?" he asked not facing Tomoyo but looking at Sakura.

Tomoyo looked up at Syaoran, "Sakura" she announced making Sakura's eyes widened.

"Fine" he whispered as he left the office with smile on his face.

Sakura immediately ran to Tomoyo and glared at her. "I did not told you that I am going to be his goddamn secretary!" she said in a loud voice.

Tomoyo gulped, "I'm sorry, it's just that I didn't know what to say" she answered.

She took a deep breath, "Fine, besides I don't have work, I'll do it" she answered as she sat back on the couch.

She smiled at her and put away the paper in its folder. "What do you think will Suzuki act if Syaoran fire her" she said to no one in particular.

"I don't know" Sakura answered. "Anyway, I am going back home" she said as she stood up and left without even kissing Tomoyo goodbye.

She took a sigh and went back to the mansion. _'God! I can't believe that I am going to work again with that damn man!' _ she thought while going to her room. She immediately throws her bag and lies on her bed.

"Gosh! I don't want to work with him again!" she exclaimed as she covered her face using the pillow.

_The next day…_


	11. Chapter Ten

**My Love **

A/N: here the chapter ten… I hope you like it… I accept flames! After you read please review… thanks

**Chapter Ten**

**NEXT DAY**

Sakura Kinomoto woke up so early as 7 o'clock sharp. She was still wearing her pj's and still in her room. She was waiting for Tomoyo's call.

**FLASHBACK**

_Tomoyo went to Sakura's room by 7:10 in the morning. She just wants to peek to her dearest best friend. Suddenly, she was surprised when she saw Sakura standing on her balcony. "Sakura?" she called._

_Sakura turned around when she heard her name being called and saw Tomoyo on her doorway. "Tomoyo?" she said._

"_Wow! It's a miracle you woke up early!" she said with a grin. _

_She glared at her, "Anyway, why are you here?" she asked as she got inside then closed the sliding door behind her._

"_Well, nothing! Anyway, I am still not sure if Syaoran do the firing thing today! I'll just call you if anything happen, clear?" she answered._

"_Yeah sure! I'll wait so better get the hell out here!" she said as she throw a pillow on Tomoyo's face._

_Tomoyo glared at her playfully and threw it back to her and ran outside Sakura's room. _

**END OF THE FLASHBACK**

Sakura took a sigh and glared at her cell phone. "I'll just go down to get some food and go back here" she said to herself as she stood up and led her way to the door. She was about to turned the knob when she heard her cell phone rang loudly making her jumped in surprised.

"Damn! Damn! I didn't put that in a very loud tone!" she cursed as she grabbed her cell phone and answered it. "Yes?" she answered as she sat on the chair beside her bed.

"Sakura! It's me Tomoyo!" the other line exclaimed making Sakura sweat dropped.

"So? What it take you so long to call?" she asked as she closed her eyes for a while then she heard Tomoyo laughed on the other line making her eyebrow rose. "Why are you laughing?" she asked more.

"Okay… because something really happen today! A big scene!" she said.

**FLASHBACK**

_Tomoyo was in front of her family's company that her mom gave to her. She got out from the limousine and hurriedly went to her office. Before opening her door, she took a deep breath and smile then pushed it. She saw Suzuki glaring at her making her gulp. _

"_Good Morning!" Tomoyo greeted cheerfully as she nervously sat on her swivel chair and put her bags on its place. _

_Suzuki rolled her eyes, "So… Is it really your purpose to tell to Syaoran to fire me and to let that fucking bitch Sakura will take over my place as his secretary?" she asked coldly._

_She was so shocked, it was her first time to hear Suzuki talk or ask to her like that. "What! What do you call to Sakura? A fucking bitch! My god! Can you look at the mirror?" she replied as her anger risen up. _

_Suzuki stared at her, "Why? Is it wrong to call her a fucking bitch? That's the perfect name for her! A fucking bitch!" she said with an evil smile. _

_Tomoyo took a deep breath, "That's why I ask Syaoran to fire you! Syaoran don't deserve a secretary like you! A bad woman! You know, you are not the Suzuki I used to know! We used to know! You've changed! You are not the very kind Suzuki that I befriend with!" she yelled in anger._

_She flashed again a smile at her, "Of course I am not the Suzuki you all used to know! I am the new Suzuki! The sophisticated one! And I'll do anything to win Syaoran! He is mine!" she laughed evilly. _

"_You are the new Suzuki! The sophisticated, a fucking bitch, loser, idiot and flirt Suzuki! Now better get the hell out off here or else I'll kill you in anger!" she added making Suzuki glared at her as she left her office._

**END OF THE FLASHBACK**

Sakura laughed at her best friend told her the whole detail about what happen to her earlier. "So… She really has changed! Well, she the fucking bitch now! And she dares to call me a fucking bitch!" she laughed.

"So, I guess you need to report today! Your boss is waiting for you in his office" Tomoyo said signing that she needs to go.

"Okay, I'll be there immediately" she said as she cancels the line and threw it back on her bed. She walked out of her room and went to the dining room where her food was waiting for her for a minute ago. She sat on the first chair she saw and quickly ate her food. Then she ran back to her room and took a quick shower. She changed her clothes into green tube top and faded jeans. She combed her hair and let it all down. She gets her bag and ran as fast as she could to her car.

A moment later, she parked her car in the parking lot of Daidouji's Company. She went to the floor where her desk is located. She decided to stop-by at Tomoyo's office. She knocked on the door and heard a soft 'Come In' inside. She got inside and saw a busy Tomoyo. "Hello!" she greeted happily.

Tomoyo looked up at her and smiled broadly. "Morning!" she greeted back. "Anyway, your boss is waiting impatiently for you and you should go inside his office first before putting and sitting on place!" she added.

She nodded, "I just stop by here to greet you so I am going, see ya later!" she said as she blew Tomoyo a kiss and left. She took a deep breath before knocking on Syaoran's door. She heard a cold 'Come In', she got inside and saw Syaoran looked straight at her with a very small smile. She really can't see if he is smiling or what. She gulped and took a breath. "So, why do you want me to go here first before working?" she asked emotionless.

"Because I am going to punish you for being late on your first day of work" he replied coldly but still has the very small smile.

She gulped again, "My god! As if I know that I am going to start today!" she reasoned. "And I believe that no boss can punish their secretaries! I never heard that one!" she added.

"Well, I am the first one who will going to do that!" he answered.

She took a very deep breath, "So what's my punishment then?" she asked bravely.

"You are going to be my maid for a week! And you are going to sleep where my home is! And you are lucky because I am staying at your best friend's mansion!" he answered.

Her eyes widened and her jaws dropped. "You are so mean!" she exclaimed.

"Anyway, type this all files and mail it before 5 o'clock sharp" he said changing the topic and giving to her the folders.

She glared at him and received the folders and left the office. She put the folders on the top of her desk and sat on her swivel chair. "I can't believe it! He is so mean!" she mumbled as she started working.

**Some hours passed…** Sakura had already finished all the things Syaoran told her to do. It was time for her break. She took a deep breath, she was so tired. She gets her bag and walked to Tomoyo's. She opened the door in front of her without even knocking.

Tomoyo looked up to see who had just entered her office without knocking. "So? Why are you wearing a long face?" she asked as she saw her best friend sat on the couch without greeting her.

She looked at her and took a deep breath. "I hate him! I hate that SYAORAN LI!" she answered in a very loud voice.

She leaned on her chair while crossing her arms against her chest. "Really?" she asked jokingly.

She glared at her, "Whatever! Can we just eat?" she asked impatiently.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, I can't go with you today, I have some kind of date with Eriol" she answered making Sakura's eyes widened.

**ERIOL**

Eriol was in his office, working quietly, suddenly, someone opened the door without knocking. He looked up to see who had just entered and smiled when he saw Syaoran. "So, why are you here?" he asked leaning on his chair and crossed his arms against his chest.

Syaoran flashed a small smile at him and sat on her couch.

He chuckled seeing his best friend happy _for the first time. _"Why are you happy?" he asked more.

"Well, I punish Kinomoto to be my maid for a week and sleep in Mei Lin's mansion" he answered.

"Really? That's nice then, you are making your move" he replied still looking at him.

His eyes cocked, "What do you mean?" he asked as his tone back to cold tone.

He raised his hands on the air and shook his head. "I didn't say anything! Anyway, why are you here?" he answered.

"Whatever! Well, I just want us to eat outside" he answered.

"Wow! You are inviting me to eat with you, huh… Sorry, but I can't go with you I have a lunch date with Tomoyo" he answered back.

He growled, "Fine, fine I'll just eat alone" he said rolling his eyes.

"Wait" Eriol said in a loud voice. Syaoran looked at him, "What?" he asked as he stood up. "I know someone who can eat with you" he answered. "Who?" he asked.

Eriol and Syaoran left the office and went to Tomoyo's department and her office. Eriol knocked and opened it, revealing two beautiful women who were talking with each other.

"Hello" he greeted with a smile as he walked towards Tomoyo kissed her passionately on the lips making Sakura and Syaoran cough.

The two looked at them, "Why are you two coughing?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura immediately shook her head. "Anyway, why are you here?" she asked looking at Eriol.

Eriol glanced at Syaoran who was staring at Sakura. "Well, someone here wants someone to eat with him" he answered.

She glanced at Syaoran who immediately looked in the ceilings. "So?" she asked as she looked back at Eriol.

"So I guess you too will going to eat lunch together!" Tomoyo continued as she read what Eriol was thinking.

"NO!" they both yelled. "We can't! I can eat by myself!" Sakura said.

"No, you two are going to eat lunch together! And I am ordering you too" Tomoyo insisted receiving a glare from the two.

"What? Tomoyo? You are ordering me?" she asked as she stood up. "Didn't you here what I told you that I hate him?" she asked more.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "As the owner of this company, I am ordering you two!" she said.

She growled and took a deep breath. "Whatever" she murmured.

Tomoyo smiled at Eriol, "So I guess you should come with us. We are going to have a double date!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Sakura gulped, "What do you mean? You told me you and Eriol are going to have a date?" she asked.

"Well, actually we want you two to be with us" Eriol explained.

Syaoran took a sigh and sat on the couch. "Are we going to eat or not?" he asked impatiently.

Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's hand and went to the parking lot and waited for the two men to arrive. "My god! I can't believe that you are doing this to me!" Sakura said breaking the silence.

Tomoyo just grinned at her and saw her boyfriend and her best friend walking towards them. She hurriedly wrapped her arms around Eriol's neck. "Hello!" she greeted giving him a peck on his lips.

"Wait, aren't you just met a while ago?" Sakura asked. "Don't answer that" she quickly added. "Anyway, whose car are we going to us?" she asked seriously.

"Mine" Eriol said quickly. Sakura nodded and walked to Eriol's car. "Open it!" she yelled.

He nodded and get his key from his pocket and click the unlock key. Sakura winked at him and got inside. The three walked to the car, Tomoyo sat on the passenger's seat letting Sakura and Syaoran be alone at the backseat and Eriol of course sit on the driver's seat.

Sakura and Syaoran weren't talking until they reached the restaurant they will going to eat at. She immediately got out when Eriol parked the car in the parking lot of that elegant restaurant. She grabbed Tomoyo's hand, "Let's go" she said.

Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's waist making Tomoyo yelp. "I guess I should be the one to enter" Sakura said as she rolled her eyes and got inside. She saw the head waiter greeting her, "Good Afternoon, Miss! Can I ask how many is with you?" he asked.

She smiled at him, "Four" she answered as she looked at her back if Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran were there but she can only see Syaoran. She just rolled her eyes and looked back to the waiter. Jo, the waiter, led them to their table. Sakura sat on the chair across where Syaoran sat.

She saw if Tomoyo and Eriol were there but still they still not there. She sighed and gets her cell phone from her bag and dialed Tomoyo's number but it was close. "Damn, where are they?" she asked.

Syaoran looked at Sakura, "They left" he answered not looking at her.

Her eyes widened, "What do you mean they left?" she asked looking at him.

"They left, actually they left us they didn't know that I didn't see them. I just let them left" he answered.

"What? You let them left? You are so stupid!" she replied as she stood up and was about to get her bag from the other chair when Syaoran grabbed her hand. She looked down at him, "What do you want?" she asked grumpily.

"Let's just eat, I know that you are hungry" he said calmly yet in cold tone.

She rolled her eyes and sat back. "Fine" she mumbled.

Then they ordered their food… they don't even looked at each other and don't even TALK with each other. Syaoran paid the bill and they called a cab. Sakura took a deep breath, "I need to talk to Tomoyo later" she said to no one in particular.

"Then talk to her" he answered sarcastically making Sakura roll her eyes.

"I don't ask for your answer" she answered back.

Then they were now in front of the company. Syaoran had paid the driver before they getting out. Sakura hurriedly went to Tomoyo's office. She didn't bother to knock; she just got inside and saw Tomoyo and Eriol making out. She rolled her eyes and knock on the door while looking in other things.

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at other both blushing. Sakura rolled her eyes again, "You two stop blushing, it's so…never mind!" she said. "Anyway, you two do something to me a while ago!" she added glaring at them.

Tomoyo gulped, "We… uhm… didn't mean to leave you" she said. "Someone call me and tell me that they needed me here" she added.

She flashed a force smile. "Really? Or you two just left us because you want us to be alone, right?" she asked really frustrated.

Eriol nodded, "Yes, we left you two alone because we want you two to talk to each other like… a friend" he said calmly as he stood up and arranged his look.

She took a deep breath, "If you want us to talk like a friend, I guess it won't happen. And you, Tomoyo, you know that I don't like being set up!" she said as she walked out of the office.

Sakura took a deep breath and ran to her desk. She really can't believe her friends will do that to her. They know that she don't like that Syaoran guy. She had decided to not just talk with them for a while and smiled when she remembered that she is going to sleep at Mei Lin's mansion because of that punishment her damn boss gave to her.

She saw Syaoran got inside his office without even looking at her. She rolled her eyes and started working.

**AFTER WORK**

Sakura was fixing the things on her desk and saw that Syaoran got out and walked in front of her. She just continued fixing, not looking at him.

Syaoran let out a fake cough making Sakura looked up at her with disgust. "What?" she asked grumpily.

"I think you should start sleeping at Mei Lin's" he said coldly.

She nodded, "Fine, I'll just get my things in the mansion and go to Mei Lin's" she replied as she gets her bag and went to the parking lot. She hurriedly drove to Daidouji's mansion. She met Lisa in her room telling that she will going to sleep at Mei Lin's for a week but didn't tell about being a 'maid'. Lisa arranged her things and some minutes had passed. She gets her branded bag and hurriedly went to her car and drove to Mei Lin's mansion (A/N: A branded bags! Well, all of Sakura's things are branded:D!)

After an hour, Sakura was now in front of Mei Lin's mansion. She called Mei Lin on her cell phone, "Mei! I am here already, can you open the gate?" she answered immediately after she heard her best friend's voice.

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute" she replied then canceled the line.

Sakura nodded and put back her cell phone inside her bag and waited for Mei Lin to open the gate for her.

A moment later, Mei Lin was running towards the gate and immediately opens the door. Sakura who was so bored on waiting at her. She slowly parked her car in the backyard of the mansion. She gets her bag and went to the front door where Mei Lin was waiting. "What it take you so long to open the gate?" Sakura asked as she gave Mei Lin her bag.

Mei Lin smiled and received the bag. "Nothing!" she said as they both got inside. Sakura sat on the couch and looked around. "Where's your dearest cousin?" she asked sarcastically.

Mei Lin gave Sakura's bag on a maid and told her to put it on Sakura's room upstairs. She sat beside Sakura, "I think he's in his room" she answered.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine" she whispered under her breath.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**My Love**

A/N: Okay! Here's the Chapter 11! I hope you like it! Please review after reading this one! Thanks! Remember I accept flames!

**Chapter 11**

**THAT NIGHT**

Sakura was in her bedroom, listening on the radio while lying on the bed. Suddenly, someone knocked on her door making her looked at the door. "Open" she said. It was Mei Lin; she popped her head on the door and looked for her. "Hey, the dinner is ready, go downstairs" she said as she closed the door without waiting for her answer.

She took sigh and stood up. She turned off the radio and walked out of her room. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap shirt and short shorts making her look more beautiful and sexy. She went to the dining area where she saw Mei Lin just got inside. She saw Mei Lin and Syaoran sitting, looking at her.

"What?" she asked as she sat beside Mei Lin.

"Well, you look so beautiful and sexier" Mei Lin replied making her laugh.

"What! Whatever!" she said as she get her food and started eating her dinner. She glanced at Syaoran who started eating without saying anything. She took a deep breath and got back from eating.

After they eat, they all went to the living area and rest for a while. "Anyway Sakura, is there any important work that you and Xiao Lang need to finish so you are going to be here for a week?" Mei Lin asked making Sakura cough.

She shook her head, "No actually—" Syaoran didn't let her finish what she was saying. "Yes, we need to finish something so we better get to my library to finish that" he said making Sakura's eyebrow cocked.

They both went to Syaoran's library which was just beside his room. Sakura looked around. The room was painted white; there were many tall bookcases and a desk with computer and a green couch. She took a sit on the couch while he sat on the swivel chair in front of the computer.

"Hey get my attached case in my room" he said making Sakura jumped in shock.

She rolled her eyes and got out then slammed the door close behind her. She opens the door of Syaoran's room. It was painted green, there was a king sized bed, a walk-in closet, a bathroom and a wooden desk. She immediately saw his attached case on the top of his desk. She was about to get it when she saw a picture of him, smiling. She stared at the picture first before getting the attached case. She headed for the door and went back to the library. She saw him working in front of the computer. She slammed the attached case on the top of his desk making him glare at her.

"What it takes you so long to come back? Maybe you stared at my picture there" he said coldly.

She laughed sarcastically. "In your dreams, mister!" she said in a loud voice as she leaned on the couch and crossed his arms against her chest. "Can you just go back to your damn work?" she ordered.

He shook his head, "Actually, I don't have work to do" he answered.

"Then why do you tell me to get your damn attached case?" Sakura asked, annoyed.

"Nothing, just want you to get it" he said. "I told you, you are going to be my maid for a week so I guess I'll just makes you suffer" he added.

She took a deep breath, "Shut up! Loser!" she yelled as she ran out and went to her bedroom. She was so mad at him, "I want to kill him!" she said. "Damn that guy! I hate him! I really, really, hate him!" she cursed while lying on her bed.

Suddenly, somebody open the door without her permission. She immediately looked on the direction of the door and saw Syaoran's head. "What?" she asked really annoyed.

"Well, I am just here to tell you that you should wake 6 o'clock in the morning _sharp!_" he said then closing the door.

"My god! He is such a loser!" she said. She took a sigh, "God! Guide me for tomorrow!" she prayed. She stood up to take a quick shower and changed her clothes into her pj's. She jumped into her bed and quickly fell asleep.

**NEXT DAY**

Sakura woke up in exactly 6 o'clock in the morning. She really doesn't know why she woke up so early. "Good Morning to me!" she greeted with a smile, still lying on her bed in Mei Lin's mansion. She stood up and stretched her arms. She opens the window letting the cold breeze made Sakura smiled broadly. The winter is coming her favorite season. She went to the bathroom and took a bath. Then changed her clothes into white tee and pleated skirt, she put on her platform sandals. She combed her hair and tied it on high ponytail and put a light make-up on her face. She gets her bag and walked out of her room.

"Kinomoto" someone called her. She turned and saw that Syaoran's door was widely open. "What?" she asked not in the mood for any argument.

"Uhm… Can you help with my tie?" he asked hiding the blush from his face.

Sakura looked at him, "Fine" she said with a smile. She walked towards him and put her bag on the nearest table. She gets the tie from his hand and wrapped it around his neck. "Who always fix your tie?" she asked still working on the tie.

"Mei Lin, I just really don't know how to do that damn thing" he answered making Sakura giggle. "Why are you giggling?" he asked.

She shook his head, "Nothing" she whispered as she fixed the tie on the collar of his polo shirt. "Wait, do you have your comb with you?" she asked looking at his messy hair.

He raised his eyebrow. "There" he pointed to his desk.

She nodded and immediately grabbed the comb. She started combing his hair with a cute smile on her face and finally looked at him. She put a finger on his chin and looked at him. "Great" she exclaimed.

He shook his head and saw that Sakura's bangs were near on her eyes already. He put them on the back of Sakura's ears and does what she did to him a while ago making Sakura laugh. "My god! Nothing change on your face! You are still ugly!" he joked. She for the first time heard him crack a joke in front of her. "Look who's talking!" she exclaimed while wrinkling her nose at him.

"Whatever! Let's just go down and eat breakfast or else I'll eat you alive" he said making Sakura flashed a playful glare at him. She punched him hard on the arm and gets her bag and started running down and to the dining area where Mei Lin was eating quietly. "Good Morning" Mei Lin greeted.

Sakura took a deep breath and sat beside her. "Morning" she said as she looked if Syaoran was there.

Syaoran walked inside with a playful glare at Sakura. "You are such a child!" he said. Sakura let out her tongue at her. "Whatever!" she said as she started eating her breakfast.

Mei Lin smiled at the two while shaking her head. "Okay, you two, I am going now, see you two later" she said breaking the silence. She stood up and kissed Sakura and Syaoran on the cheeks.

"Bye" they said in unison. Sakura was already finished eating her breakfast. She stood up without even looking at Syaoran.

"Where are you going?" Syaoran asked looking up at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Where do you think I am going?" she asked sarcastically.

"Uhm…" he said with an annoying smile.

"Whatever" she murmured as she went to her car. She noticed that she can't bring her car because it is coding. "Damn!" she said as she went back in dining area. "Hey" she called.

He looked at her with eyebrows raised. "What?" he asked.

"Can I get a ride? I mean… my car is coding and I can't bring it" she asked bravely.

He nodded, "Fine" he answered.

She took a sigh and waited for him to finish eating. A moment later, he stood up and walked to his car and got inside. Sakura rolled her eyes and followed him outside. "Uhm… where am I going to sit?" she mouthed at Syaoran who was looking at her.

He pointed to the passenger's seat. She nodded and hurriedly got inside. She buckled the seatbelt and looked outside through the window.

They were now in the highway and still they weren't talking. Suddenly, Sakura saw sign that the driver should buckled their seatbelt. She glanced at Syaoran and saw that the seatbelt was not buckle. She took a breath, "Aren't you going to buckle your seatbelt?" she asked not looking at him.

He glanced at her and looked back on the road. "Can you buckle it for me?" he asked sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and leaned to get the seatbelt on Syaoran's side making her glanced at Syaoran's handsome face. She quickly gets the belt and buckled it. She took a very deep breath and stared outside.

An hour later, the two got out from the car after parking it. Sakura saw Syaoran loosened the tie of his tie. She shook her head, "Who told you to do that?" she asked.

He looked at her with eyebrow cocked. "What!" he asked. He looked at his tie and nodded, "Nothing, I just want to do that" he said as he removed the tie making Sakura glare at him. He grinned at her and started running.

She took a deep breath and immediately chased him. "HEY!" she yelled. The people were looking at them as if they were crazy. Then they were now inside his office. Sakura immediately sat on the couch while he sat on his swivel chair.

After some minutes, she stood up and walked towards him. "Stand up" she whispered still tired of running. He gave first the tie and stood up. Their faces were just an inch away. She just doesn't mind it and start working on the tie. She was in her final stroking, she noticed that Syaoran was staring at her face making her flushed.

"Uhm… er… Is there anything wrong at my face?" she asked playing with tie.

He nodded, "Yes, all of them is wrong" he joked as he put away Sakura's bangs. "And your hair is a mess" he added.

"Really?" her eyes widened. She immediately gets her comb from her bag, still not moving from that position. She started combing her hair and was about to walk away from him when he grabbed her waist making her shrieked.

"What?" Sakura asked as she felt Syaoran's breath on her forehead. He was taller than her; she needs to look up to see his face.

He shook his head and let her go. "Sorry" he murmured.

She nodded and arranged herself. "Gotta go" she said as she left the office. She took a deep breath and sat on her chair. She think what happen to them an earlier, _'Okay, I still hate him, I still don't like him! And I can't forget about that damn arrange marriage… Anyway, I think we can be friends… yes! Just friends!_' she thought then started working.

**LUNCH **

Sakura took a deep breath and stood up from her seat. She got inside Syaoran's office and put some folders on the top of the desk making him looked at her. "Are you going to eat?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course, what do you think? I am going to skip my lunch just to work? No way!" she replied making him chuckle. "So what is that for?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing, wanna eat with me?" he asked as he closed the folder he was studying.

"Sounds awful… Just kidding, sure" she answered with a smile.

He stood up, "Am I in decent look?" he asked looking at her.

She shook her head, "Actually no… why can't you fix yourself?" she answered as she walked towards him and fix his tie, his suit and his hair.

He stared at her and smiled. He doesn't know why he did not yell at Sakura when she arranges his suit and his hair. He took a breath, "Thanks… mom" he said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever" she said as she left the office to get her bag. She saw Syaoran getting out from his office. "Let's go?" she asked.

He nodded and started walking letting Sakura follow him. Suddenly, he saw Mei Lin running towards him. "Hello Xiao Lang!" she greeted happily as she kissed him on the cheeks. She looked at Sakura and kissed her on the cheeks before greeting her. "Good Afternoon! Uhm… Can I ask where you are two going?" she asked curiously.

Sakura glared at her, "Don't you dare think something! We are just going to eat lunch! Want to come?" she answered.

Mei Lin thinks for a while and nodded. "Sure" she answered. She stands on in front of Syaoran and looked at him from head to toe. "Wait, why is your hair like that? Why is not that messy? And I know that you don't like your be fix! And you look decent in your look" she said. "Who make you like that?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes, "I'd like to take that as a compliment… And Sakura make me look like this" he answered.

Mei Lin immediately covers her mouth by her hands. "Really?"

She raised her eyebrow. "Why isn't he looking decent?" she asked.

She shook her head, "Yes but he—" Syaoran didn't let her to finish, he put a hand on her big mouth.

"Can we go?" he asked looking at Sakura.

She nodded, "Sure" she said as she led the way to the elevator.

They were now in front of Blossom Restaurant, a very popular restaurant downtown. Sakura got inside and tell to the waiter to get them a table for three. She waited for the two to get inside. "Can you two make it fast?" she asked impatiently.

Mei Lin ran towards her and wrapped her arms around her neck and they walked to their table. Sakura sat beside Mei Lin while Syaoran sat across Sakura. Then they ordered their food, "What do you like in dessert?" Sakura asked looking at Mei Lin then to Syaoran.

"Just Chocolate Cake" Mei Lin answered while looking around the restaurant.

"Strawberry Cake" Syaoran answered glancing at Sakura.

She nodded and looked up at the waiter, "One Chocolate Cake and two Strawberry Cake" she said with a smile giving back the menu. She took a deep breath and looked at Mei Lin, "Are you alright?" she asked.

Mei Lin nodded with a smile, "Of course I am" she said with a cute smile. She looked at Syaoran who was staring at Sakura. She shook her head, "Syaoran" she called making him glared at her. "Are you alright?" she mimicked Sakura.

He nodded, "Of course I am" he said mimicking Mei Lin making Sakura laugh.

She shook her head, "Whatever" she whispered.

A moment later, their food had finally arrived. They all started eating their food quietly. Some minutes had passed; Sakura and Mei Lin were still eating their dessert while Syaoran was looking at them.

"Hey, I am just going to the restroom" Mei Lin said as she finished her cake.

Sakura nodded without looking at her, still eating. "Fine" she replied.

Syaoran glared at her knowing that she really want them to be 'alone'. He shook his head, "Make it fast" he said.

She nodded and continued munching her cake. She looked up and saw that Syaoran was staring at her. "Why? Is there dirt on my face?" she asked sarcastically.

He stared at her for a while and slowly nodded. "Yes" he answered making her blush.

"Really? Where?" she asked hurriedly getting a napkin and giving it to him.

He smiled and gets the napkin from her and slowly wiped the icing on her lips. "There" he said.

She blushed, "Thanks" she replied as she continued eating.

Mei Lin came back with a grin on her face. "What happen? What did I saw?" she asked really curious about what happen between her cousin and her best friend.

She shook her head, "Nothing happen…" she replied rolling her eyes.

She glared at her, "Tell me" she said not giving up.

"Kinomoto, told you that nothing happen" he answered. "I'll wait for you in the car" he added as he stood up and get his wallet and put money on the top of the table and went to the parking lot.

Sakura looked at Mei Lin, "You are so naughty!" she said as she called a waiter.

"I just want to know what happen" she reasoned. She scratched her head and took a deep breath. "Fine, my fault" she said.

She smiled and gets her wallet and gave the waiter the payment of their food. She gets Syaoran's money and looked at Mei Lin who was curiously looking at her. "What?" she asked as she started heading for the door.

"Wait, why did you use your money? I mean, that's why Xiao Lang leaves money earlier because he wants to pay the bill" she asked walking in front of her.

She rolled her eyes, "Just shut up" she answered sarcastically as she walked towards Syaoran's car. She saw him leaning on his car, "Hey, here's your money" she said giving him back his money.

He shook his head, "No… I don't put back my money once I put them out" he answered coldly. 'I guess… just give it to the waiter who serves for us" he suggested.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine" she muttered. She got inside the restaurant and immediately saw the waiter. "Hey!" she called as she was running to the man. "Here" she said giving the money to him.

The man smiled at her, "Ma'am! Thank you very much! I really need money now! I am so thankful you gave me this money! You are sent from heaven!" he said receiving the money.

She smiled at her, "You are welcome" she said. She was so happy that she helped someone. She took a deep breath and went back to Syaoran and Mei Lin with a big smile on her face.

Syaoran saw Sakura walking towards them with a big smile. "Why wearing that smile?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, I just help someone" she said as she got inside the passenger's seat of Syaoran's car.

He nodded knowingly and got inside the driver's seat. Mei Lin shook her head and got inside the backseat of the car. "What do you mean?" she asked making Sakura looked at her.

"Well, Li suggest giving his money to the waiter who served to us earlier. When I give the money to him, he keeps on thanking me because he really needs money now!" she told them, really proud to herself.

She nodded, "Oh… okay… I believe it's your first time to help someone" she said.

She smiled, "Yes" she answered. She buckled her seatbelt then looked at Syaoran who still didn't buckle his seatbelt. She shook her head and grabbed the belt on the side of him making him looked at her. She quickly buckled it and glanced at him who was staring at her.

Mei Lin was surprised in what Sakura did. She saw Syaoran staring at her best friend. "Hey! Concentrate on the road not to someone!" she said making Syaoran glared at her from the mirror.

Sakura glared at Mei Lin. "Shut up" she said as she stared outside through the window.

-------------------------------------

A/N: REVIEW!


	13. Chapter Twelve

**My Love**

A/N: Here's the Chapter 12! I hope you like this! Anyway… thanks to the readers who reviewed! Uhm… English is not my native language! So that's why my English sucks! Thank for those who read this fic of mine! I really appreciate it! Please review after you read! I accept FLAMES! The Rei here is not from beyblade! It's just coincidence! If Syaoran will going to kiss her? JUST READ!

**Chapter 12**

**AFTER WORK**

Sakura was fixing her self inside the restroom in the Daidouji's Company. Suddenly, she heard someone crying in of the cubicle but when she got inside, she was all alone. She took a deep breath, "I am woman now, I shouldn't be frightened to ghost" she told to herself. Suddenly, the cry was getting louder and louder making her get her things and ran out of the bathroom. She suddenly bumped into someone making her fell on the ground. "Oh shit!" she yelled in pain and shock when she saw Syaoran looking down at her. "Why are you here? And don't you have plans to help me stand up?" she said sarcastically.

Syaoran looked down at her, curious when she ran out from the restroom. "Wait, why are you running when you got out from the restroom?" he asked grabbing her hand and helped her to stand up.

She blushed, "Well… uhm… I heard someone's crying inside… and… I am the only one who's there… and I got scared… so I run" she explained as she saw Syaoran was about to laugh. "If you laugh I'll kill you" she threatened.

He took a deep breath and finally controlled his laughter. "Fine" he whispered under his breath.

"Anyway, why are you here? Waiting for someone?" she asked as she zipped her bag and looked back at Syaoran. "Hmmm?" she said waiting for an answer.

He thinks for a while. _'Yes, why am I here? What am I doing here?' _he thought. "Well… uhm… I—" Sakura didn't let him finish what he was saying instead she say something.

"Never mind, don't answer that" she said. "Can we now go?" she asked as she headed for the elevator.

He nodded and followed her to the elevator. "Mei Lin wants us to go in her modeling show tonight at 7 o'clock. Wear a formal dress and after the show there's a formal party" he said.

She nodded, "Fine" she answered.

Then they went to Syaoran's car and got inside. She do buckling thing and smiled at him. "Just in case… Anyway, every time when you are going to drive somewhere can you please buckle your seatbelt?" she said.

He smiled a little and nodded. "Even I am going to drive in a very near place?" he asked looking at her while starting the engine of his car.

She nodded, "Yes, even you are going to drive in a very near place" she replied. "Clear?" she asked.

"Sure" he answered rolling his eyes.

Then they finally reached Mei Lin's mansion quietly. After Syaoran had parked his car, Sakura immediately got out and glanced at her wristwatch, 6:00 in the evening. She hurriedly ran to her room, she saw a gown lying on her bed. She walked towards her bed and stared at the gown. She saw a small pink paper on the bedside table. She slowly picked it up and read it, _"This is your gown, I hope you like it! See ya later! From Mei Lin". _She smiled and put it down on the place where she got it. She went threw her bag on the couch behind her and got inside the bathroom and took a relaxing bath.

After thirty minutes, she got out from the bathroom only wearing a pink bathrobe. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door making her jumped in surprised. "Who's that?" she asked walking to her bed and gets the gown.

"It's me, Syaoran Li" someone answered behind the door.

She rolled her eyes, "What!" she asked coldly.

"Can you make it fast? We are going to be late for the show" he answered.

"Fine, fine, wait for me in the living area, I'll be there in ten minutes!" she said as she went to the walk-in closet with the gown and wore it.

After twenty minutes, Sakura was still in her room. She was now wearing a Pink spaghetti-strapped gown with mini train and beading. She put a very light make-up on her face; hair was tied in an elegant style, her shoes pink open-toed sandals. She was holding a pink satin handbag. "Perfect" she muttered staring herself in the mirror.

She took a deep breath and walked to the living area where Syaoran was waiting for her. She walked down the last step of the stairs and saw Syaoran. He was so good-looking in his black suit; his hair was still messy adding more points in his looking. She gulped; she didn't know what to say.

Syaoran was staring at Sakura; he was staring at an angel. He shook his head and flashed a glare at her. "HEY! You told me that you are going to be ready in ten minutes! We are going to be late for the show!" he said coldly.

She glared back at her, "Whatever!" she whispered under her breath. "Can we go now?" she asked as she walked to Syaoran's car. She got inside the passenger's seat and buckled her seatbelt.

He got inside and quickly buckled his seatbelt and glanced at Sakura who was smiling. He shook his head then they headed to Mei Lin modeling show in _Shotenshi Hotel, _a very popular in Japan.

A moment later, they were now in front of the famous hotel. Sakura got out and walked up to the front door and saw a guard greeting her. She smiled at him and got inside through the glass sliding door. She saw Syaoran walking behind her; she took a sigh and headed for the reception area. "Good Evening! Can I ask what floor is the modeling show?" she asked looking at the lady.

Syaoran walked beside her and looked at the lady, waiting for her answer.

"In the 21st floor and Miss Mei Lin told us that the show and party is by partner and I just want to ask you, Miss. Do you have a partner with you?" the lady answered.

She took a deep breath. _'I'll kill her when I see her!' _she thought. She glanced at Syaoran and wrapped her arms around his neck making his eyes widened. "He is my partner" she said with a smile.

"Oh, okay, you may go ahead. Please enjoy the show and the party!" the lady said cheerfully.

She took a sigh and walked to the elevator removing her arms around Syaoran's neck. She pressed up and waited for the elevator to open. Then she got inside and waited for him to get inside too.

"Why did you tell to the lady that I am your partner for the party and for the show?" Syaoran asked breaking the silence.

She blushed while staring at her shoes, "Well… Nothing, I mean I really need to do that" she answered.

"Oh okay" he uttered as he heard the elevator let out a loud ding. They both got out and walked a little and saw a two door glass door. Sakura pushed it and got inside, making everyone looked at them as if they were a celebrity.

She gulped and looked at Syaoran. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

He took a breath and grabbed her hand and hurriedly walked to where Mei Lin is. "Simple, isn't it?" he said as they stopped walking in front of Mei Lin.

She rolled her eyes and pulled her hand from him. "Whatever!" she said. She saw Mei Lin looking at them, "Hey!" she called.

Mei Lin smiled at them; she looked at Sakura and nodded. "You look so great in your gown!" she said.

"I'll take that as a compliment" she answered as she saw a familiar figure walking towards them. She glared at the woman walking towards them. It was none other than… Suzuki.

She took a deep breath and decided to walk away from them. Suddenly… "Kinomoto, where are you going?" Suzuki asked sarcastically.

She turned around and faced her with a force smile. "You don't care" she answered. She glanced at Syaoran who was frowning. She turned her back and saw a table with no one was sitting. She quickly sat there and glared at Suzuki who was flirting with Syaoran. She took a deep breath, "Whatever" she whispered.

Suddenly, someone sat beside her, a very handsome man with a green eyes and his hear was messy but Syaoran's hair was messier. "Who are you?" she asked leaning on the chair while crossing her arms against her chest.

He smiled at her, "I am Suki and I think that you need some company" he answered.

She rolled her eyes, "Sorry but I don't need someone right now" she replied grumpily. Staring at Syaoran and Suzuki.

"Well, I know that you are just lying" he said. "And maybe after the show, can you dance with me?" he said still not giving up.

She flashed a force smile, "Whatever, can you just leave?" she answered. She saw Mei Lin getting up in the stage. She glanced at Suki who just left.

After an hour, the show was finish. All of the people were eating their food while Sakura was just sitting on the chair were she sat earlier. Mei Lin, Syaoran and Suzuki were eating their food in the table where Sakura is.

Mei Lin looked up and saw Sakura was just sitting there, not eating. "Sakura, are you alright? Why are you not eating? Don't you like the food being serve?" she asked hurriedly.

She forced a smile, "I am alright, its just that I lose my appetite" she answered. She looked at Suzuki, "Hey" she called.

Suzuki looked up, "What?" she asked coldly.

"Don't you have your partner with you?" she asked.

She nodded, "So?" she answered.

"Why don't you entertain him? I mean don't entertain someone's partner and entertain your own partner" she answered sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Fine" she whispered making her smile.

Sakura took a deep breath and started eating her food. A moment later, she was finally finished on her food. She heard the music changed in a slow song making her smile, it feels good to hear a nice and slow song.

Suddenly, she saw a hand popped beside her face making her looked up and saw a drunken Suki. "Mister? Why are you here?" she asked sarcastically.

"I told you earlier I want to dance with you" he said in lazy tone.

She glared at him, she knew that he was not in his mind, he was just drunk. "You are just drunk" she said.

He laughed; "Of course I am not!" he replied his eyes were half-closed.

She glanced at Syaoran's chair but he wasn't there. _'Damn! Where is he?'_ she thought. She was surprised when she saw another hand popped in front her making her gulp. She looked up and saw Syaoran.

"Can I dance with you?" he asked.

"NO! She can't! She is going to dance with me!" Suki hurriedly replied.

She smiled at Syaoran and received his hand. "I am sorry, Suki but I want to dance with him" she said as they walked to the center when many couples where dancing sweetly. She slowly put her hands around her neck while he wrapped his harms around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for that one! I don't really want to dance with drunk persons" she said softly.

"I know that you don't like him earlier, I saw him walk towards you and start a conversation while you just roll your eyes and do not entertain him" he answered making Sakura looked up at him.

"You see that?" she asked.

He just nodded.

"Really? I thought you are busy flirting with the bitch" she said sarcastically making him laugh. "I never saw you laugh or I just forgot how you laugh" she added.

He smiled, "How did you know that I was flirting with her?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course I see you two!" she answered in a loud voice making everyone looked at her. She flashed an apologetic smile and glared at him.

He chuckled, "Really? Or you are just watching us because you are jealous?" he said.

She took a deep breath, "Me? Jealous? In your dreams! In the first place, I don't care if you do something! And of course I don't care when you have a accident or whatever!" she said as she was about to walked away from him when Syaoran grabbed her waist making their face came very close. They were feeling each other's breath. She was about to pushed him away when he say something. "Move or I'll kiss you" he threatened making her eyes widened.

"Try me" she whispered as she tries to push him away when he tightened his hold to her waist and quickly claimed Sakura soft lips. She was shocked at first, she doesn't know if she will go to reply or not. She then closed her eyes and slowly replied his kiss; she wrapped her arms around her neck, still continuing the kiss. He held her so close. They were kissing for about a minute, Sakura was the first who drew back, "I can't breathe" sounding so sound tired, gasping for air. She rested her head on her chest. He was too was tired, he smiled and took a deep breath.

It was the very first long time they've kissed. Sakura took a deep breath and was about to unwrap her arms around Syaoran's neck when he tightened his hold to her waist making her looked up at her with questioning look. "No…" she knew what he was thinking.

He took sigh, "Fine" he answered. She smiled and walked towards Mei Lin, "Hi" she said as she fixes herself.

She took a gulp, "What had just happen?" she asked still can't believe what have just happen.

"What?" she asked back, really don't know what she was talking about.

"About you two" she answered.

"Oh… don't mind that" she said blushing.

"No! I can't just mind that! Wait, Sakura, tell me do you like my cousin?" she said looking straight at Sakura's eyes.

She thinks for a while, while staring at Mei Lin. "Well, sometimes I like him, sometimes I hate him and sometimes… I love him" she confessed making Mei Lin grin. She raised her eyebrow, "Why are you grinning? You look stupid" she added.

"Nothing" she said.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever" she whispered. She walked back to their table and saw Yelan walking towards her making her gulp. She stood up greet her, "Good Evening, Mrs. Li!" she greeted as she bowed.

She smiled, "How are you now, Sakura?" she asked cheerfully.

"I am fine thank you!" she answered.

"That's great! Anyway, did you see my son, Xiao Lang?" she asked looking around.

She looked around too and spotted him talking with a group of men. "He's there, I'll call him, please wait here" she said.

"Thank you!" she smiled. _'I really like this woman! I hope my son like her too! She is the one I like for him" _she thought as she sat on the chair and waited.

She smiled and walked towards Syaoran. "Excuse me, good-looking men; can I steal Syaoran for a while?" Sakura said with a smile.

"Sure" they all replied in unison.

She grabbed his arms and walked away from them. "Hey, your mother is here and she is finding you" she whispered.

He crossed his eyebrows. "Oh" was all he can say. They both walked to Yelan who were already talking with a group of old women. "Excuse me" Syaoran said making all of them looked at them.

"My son! Excuse me, I will just talk with my son and his partner" Yelan said making Sakura's eyes widened.

The three walked away from the crowd. "So, how's you, Xiao Lang?" she asked looking at her son with a smile.

"I am okay, mother" he answered. "Anyway, does Mei Lin invite you here?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes she is" she answered. "Anyway, I am right that Sakura is your partner, right?" she asked.

He glanced at Sakura who was looking at the floor. "Yes, you are right, mother" he answered.

"Oh, I am so happy that you chose her to be your partner" Yelan replied making Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other.

"T-Thank you, Mrs. Li!" she smiled.

Yelan smiled back at her, "Xiao Lang, can you get me some food? Bring Sakura with you" she ordered then got back from her friends.

He took a sigh and walked towards the buffet table while Sakura following him. She grabbed a plate, spoon and fork and gave it to him. They didn't know that Yelan and her friends were talking about them, how much they like the two to be a couple.

"Here, give this to Mother" Syaoran said giving the plate with food to Sakura.

"Why me? She order you to get her some food and I am going to give that to her?" she answered.

"Whatever" he whispered as he walked towards his mother and gave it to her while Sakura was still following him. "Is there anything you need, Mother?" he asked politely.

Yelan looked up to see her son and smiled, "Yes, son, I still need something" she answered.

He gulped first before asking what that is.

"WE want you two to dance in the dance floor" she answered looking at her friends then looked back at Syaoran and Sakura.

"But Mother we just dance a while ago" he answered making Yelan eyed him. "Fine" he whispered under his breath.

They both went to the center of the room. Syaoran quickly pulled her closer and wrapping his arms around her waist while she just wrapped her arms around his neck and they started dancing. "Didn't you notice that every time that your mother is in a party with us she always ask us to dance?" she asked while resting her head on his shoulder.

"I notice that too, you know. I don't know why she always doing that" he answered while smiling.

"You don't like that?" she asked shyly.

"I don't like it because you kept on running away from me but I am intelligent and I know what to do" he joked making her laugh.

She glared at him, "You are so mean!" she said.

He laughed a little, "Really?" he asked. He was glancing at his mother who was busy staring at them while talking with her friends.

"Shut up" she muttered. She was thinking about their kiss, she really wanted to kiss him again. Every time they kissed it's so perfect.

"What are you thinking?" he asked looking at her.

She quickly shook her head, "You don't care" she answered. Suddenly, she saw an angry Suki walking at their direction. "Ooppss… I think we need to do something" she said.

"Why?" he immediately asked while looking at where Sakura who was looking and saw Suki. "I think so too" he said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Done with this chapter! I hope you like it! Review please! Thanks!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**My Love**

A/N: My god! I am so happy that my reviews reach 100 already! Thank you very very much to all of you! bows. THANKS! Anyway, here's the Chapter 13! I hope you like it! The romance and kissing starts here! Hahahaha!

**Chapter 13**

**FROM THE LAST CHAPTER**

_Suddenly, she saw an angry Suki walking at their direction. "Ooppss… I think we need to do something" she said._

"_Why?" he immediately asked while looking at where Sakura who was looking and saw Suki. "I think so too" he said._

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Sakura quickly hold Syaoran's hand tight. "What are we going to do?" she asked. Then Suki was now in front of them. "What do you want?" she asked bravely.

He chuckled, "Now, can you dance with me?" he asked out of his mind.

She rolled her eyes, "Didn't I told you that I don't like to dance with you?" she answered still holding Syaoran's hand.

"Fine then, can I just court you?" he replied making Sakura gulped.

"N—No you can't" she answered making Syaoran looked at her curiously.

"Why I can't? Is it because this guy is your lover?" he said.

She took a deep breath and glanced at Syaoran. "Yes, he is" she answered making Syaoran's eyes widened.

Suki glared at them and left them. Sakura took a deep breath, "God! I am so nervous!" she uttered looking at Syaoran as if she doesn't say something.

"Why did you tell him that I am your boyfriend?" he asked curiously as they got back in dancing.

She smiled at her, "Because I don't like him to court me, that's all" she tiptoed and whispered it to his ears.

"Oh" was all he can reply to her.

They continued dancing until the party ended. Sakura and Syaoran were talking with Mei Lin. Yelan had already left. "So, are you going with us or you are still going to help here?" Sakura asked while playing with Syaoran's fingers.

Mei Lin looked at them with a smile. "No I am going to help here" she answered.

Syaoran nodded, "Okay then, we are going to leave" he said as they walked out of the room.

Mei Lin smiled and helped her helpers to fix the room. "They look so cute together" she whispered.

Syaoran and Sakura were in Syaoran's car going back home. They weren't talking with each other; just the sound of the radio was the one they hear at the moment.

'_Okay, I'm in love with him but how about the arrange marriage? I can't run away with that!' _she thought while leaning on her chair.

'_I still want to kiss her lips; I never kiss a woman like that… Okay, I am in love with her but is she feeling the same way?' _he thought.

Then they were now in front of the front door of Mei Lin's mansion. Sakura immediately got out from the car and went to her room. She threw her clutch and immediately changed her clothes into something comfortable. She took a sigh and smiled at herself. She went to the kitchen and saw that the lights were open. She walked inside and saw Syaoran drinking water. She just smiled at him and opened the fridge. She was about to get a food inside when she felt Syaoran grabbed her hand making her faced him. "What?" she asked.

She took a deep breath, "What do you want?" she asked. She looked at his eyes and read what's in his mind. She slowly claimed his lips and cupped his face by her hands. She kissed him so passionately like she will going to die if they stopped it. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his arms wrapping around her waist. He pulled her closer to him still continuing the kiss they want to have earlier. She pulled away, gasping for air. "I can't breath" she whispered.

He smiled at her, "Well, I still can breath" he joked. He gave her a kiss on her neck while she giggled. She pulled him away, "Okay, I am going back to my room" she announced.

He growled, "Anyway, why are you here?" he asked, staring at her beauty.

"Well, I am hungry so I go here" she answered.

"So why don't you eat first before going to your room?" he asked again.

She shook her head, "I am already satisfied" she answered with a grin. "So, I am going to my room, see you tomorrow, **Sir**!" she said as she walked back to her room with a smile on her face.

She quickly lay on her bed and pulled the covers and covered herself. She was about to close her eyes when someone knocked on her door making her growl. "Come in" she said.

Syaoran got inside with a smile and walked towards her. "Miss me already?" Sakura teased looking up at him. He nodded, "In your dreams, child" he replied making her glare at him.

"So why are you here?" she asked looking up at him.

He sat beside her and plays with her hair. "Nothing, just want to see you" he answered.

She giggled, "Then you really miss me, huh" she teased.

He stood up, "Are you going to tease or I'll go?" he asked seriously.

She shook her head, "I am just kidding, you know" she answered. "Anyway, why are you here? What do you want?" she asked seriously.

He smiled and stared at Sakura. "You know that already" he answered childishly.

She smiled back and sat up on her bed. She reached for his hand and let him sat next to her. She quickly gave him a quick peck on his lips and pushed him. "Now go" she said as she lay down on her bed.

He glared at her, "Shut up, and see you tomorrow" he answered as he left the room.

**NEXT DAY**

Sakura woke up at around 7 o'clock in the morning. She took a deep breath and stretched her arms first before getting inside her bathroom. Then changed her clothes into blue tee and skirt, she combed her hair and let it all down. She gets her bag and ran to the dining area. "Morning!" she greeted as she saw Syaoran and Mei Lin waiting for her patiently.

Mei Lin smiled at her, "Good Morning!" she greeted back happily.

She smiled back at her and sat besides Syaoran making Mei Lin looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Good Morning!" she whispered to him as she kissed him on the lips quickly. She pushed him away and wrinkled her nose at him. "You are such a naughty man!" she said, giggling.

"Why do you always kiss me quickly?" he asked seriously as he got back eating.

"Because… nothing!" she answered as she started eating her breakfast.

Mei Lin looked at them as if they were crazy. "What did you just do?" she asked curiously.

"Didn't you see us!" Syaoran asked sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes; "Whatever, I am just going to my work" she answered as she stood up and left her mansion.

A moment later, Sakura wiped her mouth first before standing. "I am going" she said as she gets her bag from the other chair. Syaoran immediately grabbed her hand making her looked down at her. "What?" she asked with crossed eyebrows.

"Can you just ride with me?" he asked hiding the blushes forming on his face.

She laughed, "No thanks, I have my own car" she answered. She holds his hands and they went to Syaoran's car. She looked at him and fixes his tie and his hair. She stared at his eyes with a smile.

"Is there anything wrong on my face?" he joked.

She glared at him, "No, actually, it's all perfect" she answered. "Anyway, you better go" she added as she went to her car.

He chased her and opened the door for her before he closed the door, he stared at her. Sakura laughed at his look and leaned at him, she reached for his lips. She gave him a very passionately kiss that they didn't notice that they were kissing for more than a minute already. They pulled apart, both gasping for air. She smiled at him, "I am going" she whispered as she closed the door and left the mansion.

An hour passed… Sakura was in her place, working. Syaoran silently walked in front of her desk, looking down at her. She smiled a bit, "Why are you here?" she asked not looking up at him but on the paper.

He took a sigh, "Don't you know that it's lunch time already?" he asked as he put his hands on the desk.

She glanced at her wristwatch; "Oh" was all she can reply to him.

He rolled his eyes, "Do you have time for eating?" he asked more starting to get impatiently.

"No thanks, I need to finish my work" she answered hiding her smile from him.

He took a deep breath. "Fine, I'll just eat **alone**" he answered as he began to walked away from her.

She quickly stood up from her seat, "Wait!" she yelled making Syaoran stopped walking but not looking at her.

She ran towards him and walked in front of him, seeing him smiling. "Why are you smiling?" she asked childishly.

"Nothing" he said cutting off his smile. "So why are you here in front of me? And why did you call me?" he asked as he crossed his arms against his chest.

She glared at him, "Why you don't want me here?" she asked sweetly.

He quickly shook his head, "Of course not" he whispered under his breath, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Fine, then wait for me in your office and I'll finish my work, is that sounds cool?" she replied resting her head on his chest.

He growled in what she told him. "I can't, I am too hungry" he answered making Sakura eyed him. "Fine, I'll wait" he announced making Sakura smile,

She got back from her chair and started working. She saw Syaoran getting back inside his office making her giggled softly.

A moment later, Sakura got her bag and walked inside Syaoran's office. She saw that he was sleeping quietly on his swivel chair. _'He really looks like a baby when sleeping_' she thought. She walked towards him and stared at his lovely face. "Is my face really handsome?" he asked still his eyes closed.

She slapped him softly on his face making his eyes open. "Come on" she muttered. He quickly stood up and put an arm around Sakura's waist. Then they walked out of his office. They spotted Eriol just getting out from Tomoyo's office. They walked towards him with a smile. "Sakura, Tomoyo told me that she misses you already" Eriol said as he looked at their position. "So! Is there anything that you like me to know?" he asked smiling.

"Eriol, Syaoran, I am just going to Tomoyo. Wait for me here" she said looking up at Syaoran.

He growled at her, "My god, you know that I am very hungry" he answered not letting her go.

She smiled at him, "I won't take that long, I promise that to you" she replied with a smile.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her as if nobody were watching them. "Syaoran!" Sakura said as she flashed him a playful glare. "I am going inside" she said as she winked at him then got inside.

She saw Tomoyo working on her place. "Hey!" she called while smiling at her. Tomoyo looked up at her and smiled when she saw her. "Sakura!" she exclaimed as she stood up and hugged Sakura tight and making the door opened revealing Syaoran and Eriol looking at them. "What happen?" Eriol asked curiously. "Why did you yell?" he added.

Sakura and Tomoyo let out a laugh. "No, nothing happen" Tomoyo answered letting Sakura breath from her very tight hug.

She smiled at the two men and looked at Tomoyo, "Hey, aren't you two going to eat?" she asked looking at Eriol then back to Tomoyo.

"We are, why?" she answered as she got back from her seat.

"Well, can you go with us? I mean, we are going to eat too" she offered with a smile. "And I don't take no thanks as an answer" she added.

She laughed, "Fine, fine" she said as she stood up and get her bag. "Let's go" she said as she wrapped her arms around Sakura's arms. Sakura glanced at Syaoran who was looking at their direction. "Tomoyo, I think somebody here is jealous" she said while opening the door.

"Who?" she asked doesn't know who Sakura was talking about.

"Why don't you just go to your Eriol?" she asked changing the topic.

She flashed a playful glare at her and walked beside Eriol and left the office. Sakura walked beside Syaoran who where leaning on the wall beside Tomoyo's couch. "Let's go?" she asked looking up at him. "Anything wrong?" she asked with crossed eyebrows.

He looked down at her but still didn't talk. "Syaoran? Is something wrong?" she asked getting worried. He shook his head and just walked out from the office and headed for the elevator.

Sakura who was left alone in Tomoyo's office. "Syaoran!" she called as she chased him. She ran to the about to close elevator and exactly she got inside. She saw Syaoran looking at her, "Syaoran, answer me, is something wrong?" she asked again but he still didn't answer. She just took a sigh then they both went to the parking lot were Tomoyo and Eriol were waiting for them.

"Why take so long?" Eriol asked as he noticed that Sakura and Syaoran weren't talking. "Don't answer my question" he quickly said. He got inside his own car while Sakura got inside the backseat of Eriol's car then Syaoran followed her inside.

In the restaurant, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol were eating their lunch quietly. Then after they ate their dessert… "I am just going to the bathroom, Sakura want to come with me?" Tomoyo said as she stood up. Sakura shook her head softly, "No thanks" she muttered. "Is there something wrong?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

She shook her head, "I am fine" she replied softly. Tomoyo nodded and went to the bathroom.

Eriol looked at them curiously, "Is there something happen to you earlier?" he asked.

The two shook their heads in unison. "Fine, I am going to leave you two alone, I am just going to the bathroom" he said as he stood up and left the alone.

Sakura glanced at Syaoran who was looking outside through the big window in front of him. "Syaoran" she called. He looked at her, "Why?" he asked.

She looked up at him, "Are you angry to me?" she asked softly.

He smiled at her while shaking his head. "Of course not, why should I?" he answered sweetly.

She smiled back at him, "Because earlier you weren't answering my question" she replied.

"Oh, because I am too hungry to answer your question" he answered making Sakura giggled.

She nodded and saw that Eriol and Tomoyo had just got back and looked down at them. "Are we going now?" she asked.

Tomoyo nodded yes and they walked to Eriol's car and got inside.

Some hours passed… Sakura glanced at her watch, it was time for her to go back home. She got her bag and walked towards Tomoyo's office and opened the door then popped her head. "Tomoyo, please tell Lisa that I am going home, I'll just get my things from Mei Lin's" she said as she winked at her then she closed the door and was shock when she saw Syaoran leaning on beside her. "Damn! Don't do that!" she said.

He smirked at her, "Why didn't you tell me that you are going back to Tomoyo's mansion?" he asked seriously.

"I am going to tell you when I tell Tomoyo what I want to tell her but you are here already" she answered. "Why?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around hi neck.

"Because I don't want you to leave in Mei Lin's" he answered truthfully as he kissed her neck making her smile.

"Oh… but I really need to because Lisa will go to tell Dad about that" she answered. "I need to go" she whispered as she gave him a peck on his lips but Syaoran seems to want more than just a peck, wrapped his arms around her for a more intimate one. But Sakura smiled and continued kissing him.

Suddenly, the door in front of them opened revealing Tomoyo who was shocked when she saw them kissing. "What… are… you… two… doing?" she asked curiously.

The two let out a loud growl and stopped kissing. "Nothing!" she said innocently. "Anyway, Syaoran I really need to go" she looked at him. He looked at her, want another kiss from her. She smiled at him and gave him a very quick peck on the kiss and went to the parking lot.

Finally, she reached the mansion. She parked her car beside Mei Lin's and hurriedly went to her room. A moment later, she had packed her things and slowly walked down carrying her bags. Suddenly, someone get her bag, it was Syaoran. She crossed her eyebrows, "Why are you here already?" she asked.

He winked at her, "I am too great" he joked. She flashed a playful glare at her then they both went to Sakura's car. He put the bags in the back of the car and he walked in front of her. She smiled at him, "I am going" she said as she got inside the car and gave Syaoran a good-bye kiss then she drove to the Daidouji's mansion

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review! Thanks!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**My Love**

A/N: Here's the Chapter 14! Thank you guys for the reviews! I appreciate it! Anyway, let's start this! Please review after you read this! Thanks!

**Chapter 14**

**THAT NIGHT**

Sakura was in her room, lying on her bed while staring on the ceiling. She was thinking about Syaoran, if he really loves her or what they were doing was just a fling. She let out a deep breath and tries not to think about him. She grabbed her cell phone from her bedside table and dialed her brother's number and waited for him to answer. Then she heard a cold and masculine voice, she was sure that it was her brother. "Hi Touya!" she greeted in a loud voice.

"Oh! Kaijuu! How are you there in Japan? Is everyone treating you good! Tell me, I'll hurriedly fly there and I'll kill who he is" he replied.

She was so happy that she knew her brother was always there to protect her even he teased her always. "Don't worry, Touya. I am very much okay here. How about you there?" she said with a smile.

"Well, we are very fine here and our business is absolutely great" he answered making Sakura sigh. She really don't like talking about their business.

"Oh… Anyway, I just call to ask you if you are all doing fine there. And please tell to dad for me that don't work and work and work and tell him that I love him" she replied.

"Okay but how about mom? Aren't you going to tell something to her?" he asked.

She took a breath, "Tell her that…" she stopped. "That… take care, that's all" she answered, she wasn't that close to her mom.

"Fine, okay, take care there, Kaijuu! Don't work hard okay!" he said as he cut the line. She smiled sadly and stared on her cell phone. How she wish that her father and her brother will going to visit her there.

Suddenly, someone opened the door revealing Tomoyo's head. "Sakura! Dinner is ready!" she announced. She smiled at her best friend and closed the door without waiting for her reply.

She took a sigh and stood up, she left her cell phone on her bed. She looked herself on the mirror, she was wearing a pink night gown, it was her favorite clothes when she was going to sleep. she smiled at herself and went to the dining area and saw Tomoyo waiting for her. She smiled at her and sat across from her. Then they start eating their dinner quietly.

Then Sakura stood up after wiping her mouth by the napkin. She saw Tomoyo hurriedly walking upstairs. She called for Lisa, "Lisa, can you get the pack of my cigar in my room?" she asked politely.

"Sure" she replied as she walked up to Sakura's room. Sakura waited for Lisa at the opening of the front door. she leaned on the side of the door and stared outside. Suddenly, she saw Lisa giving her the pack of cigar and a lighter. She thanked her then she quickly lit the cigar and puffed the smoke.

She took a deep breath after puffed the smoke out. She was thinking about the arrange marriage and Syaoran. _'Okay, I love him but I don't know if I can get out of that deal' _she thought. _'Okay, here's the deal if Syaoran hurt me… I'll go back to New York and meet the man I will going to marry_' she thought then smile. she finishes the cigar and walked back to her room. she brushed her teeth first before getting inside the hot tub. Then jumped into her bed and quickly fell asleep.

**NEXT DAY**

Sakura woke up at 7 o'clock in Saturday morning. She stretched her arms and stood up, "This is will be a new day for me" she whispered under her breath. She walked inside her bathroom to take a long bath. Then changed her clothes into pink sundress, she tied a pink bandana on her head. She walked down to the dining area where she saw Tomoyo quietly eating her breakfast. "Morning" she greeted happily.

Tomoyo looked up at her with a smile. "Good Morning to you too!" she greeted back then she started eating back. Sakura sat across from her and started eating. "Are you going somewhere?" she asked as she saw her wearing a blue tube dress.

She nodded at her, "Well, Eriol is going here but I still don't know where we are going" she answered.

"Oh" was all she can reply. Suddenly, Lisa got inside with a cordless phone on her hands. "Yes?" Sakura asked while taking a bite from her pancake. "Sakura, phone call for you" she answered giving her the phone. She smiled at her while receiving the phone. "Thanks" she mouthed then Lisa left.

She put the receiver on her ears. "Yes, hello, who's this?" Sakura answered cheerfully.

"Hi Sakura. It's me Syaoran" the other line replied making Sakura grin.

"So, why did you call?" she asked finishing her pancakes.

"Why is it bad to call you? And didn't you miss me?" he asked with mock hurt

She shook her head, "Of course not! I am just asking! And of course I miss you!" she answered making Tomoyo coughed. She glared at her, "Shut up!" she mouthed at her.

"Is there something wrong?" Syaoran asked concerned.

"No, nothing's wrong" she immediately answered.

"Anyway, I am going to go there with Eriol so see you later" he said changing the topic.

"Oh okay, see you later" she answered.

"I love you" he said making Sakura smile broadly. It was the very first time she heard him say that and she was so lucky he said that to her. "I love you too" she answered as she cut the line. She put down the phone on the table. The smile was still on her face.

"So, isn't it so happy to hear that someone told you that he or she loves you?" Tomoyo asked noticing the good smile from her best friend's face.

"Yes, very much happy" she answered as she finished drinking her coffee. She walked to the living area of the mansion and sat on the couch. She saw Tomoyo walking inside and sat beside her.

"Lisa" she called. Lisa immediately ran in front of her. "What is it?" she asked. "Can you get a cigar and a lighter in my room? thanks!" she said as Lisa hurriedly ran to her room.

"Sakura? When did you start smoking again?" Tomoyo asked looking at her.

"Why! Do I stop smoking?" she asked sarcastically.

She glared at her, "Fine, fine" she whispered. Lisa got back giving Sakura the cigar and the lighter. She immediately lit the cigar and puffed the smoke in and out. Suddenly, someone stepped inside and they saw Syaoran and Eriol.

"Hey!" Tomoyo called their attention. The two man walked towards them and sat on the long couch beside their ladies.

"Sakura, when are you going to stop smoking?" Syaoran asked irritated.

She looked up at him, "Why do everyone here want me to stop smoking!" she asked really confused. "While in our mansion no one is asking or telling me to stop smoking" she added getting a glare from Syaoran. "And you Syaoran Li! Your glare is no use to me!" she said.

He chuckled. "Fine, fine" he answered.

Tomoyo and Eriol were watching them argue. "You two are the only couple who always argue!" Tomoyo said making she and Eriol laughed.

"Shut up!" she yelled. "Anyway, where are we going now?" she asked.

"I know a place where we can relax" Eriol said. "In Sugichi Hotel, we are going to stay for three nights and two days and don't worry because I reserve a rooms for us" he added.

"And where is that place?" Syaoran asked emotionless.

"Uhm… it is 5 miles away" he grinned making every one sweat dropped.

"My god 5 miles? What car are we going to use!" Tomoyo asked.

"Your limo" Eriol said. "Anyway, pack your things and at exactly 8 o'clock we are going to leave" he added.

Sakura and Tomoyo stood up and went to their own rooms and started parking with Lisa's help. After an hour, Sakura was so tired, she was sweating a lot. "I am just going to change my clothes" she said to herself. she went to the walk-in closet and changed her clothes into pink polka dots tube dress and tied her hair in a high ponytail. She grabbed her bag and put her cell phone inside. She changed her shoes into pink platform sandals. Then she walked back to the living area where everyone was waiting for. "Back" she announced. She walked towards Syaoran who was leaning on the side of the door looking at there.

"Let's go" Eriol said. The two couples got inside the limo. Then they started leaving the mansion.

"So Eriol, is that hotel really good?" Sakura asked looking at him.

He nodded, "Of course, I've been there since I am a child" he answered.

Sakura nodded knowingly and glanced at Syaoran who was so quietly since a while ago. "Hey, is there something wrong?" she asked softly looking at him.

He looked down at her and smiled. "No everything is alright" he answered.

"Then why aren't you talking that much?" she asked more.

"Why? Do you want me to talk so much?" he asked sarcastically.

"I hate it when you are talking sarcastically!" she confessed as she crossed her arms against her chest. He put his arms around her neck. "Oh, then I won't do that again" he whispered softly on her ears making her giggled.

"Wait, aren't you forgetting something?" she asked innocently.

"How could I forget" he answered kissing her softly on the lips. "Good?" he whispered.

"So much better" she replied as she pulled him closer and kissed him passionately not minding if Tomoyo and Eriol were watching them.

"Somebody here needs a room" Eriol joked making Sakura and Syaoran glared at her. "Fine, I'll shut up" he answered.

"Syaoran, can you get a limo from Mei Lin's?" she whispered to his ears.

"Sure, I'll just call Mei Lin and tell her to bring the limo in the Stop n' Shop store" he whispered back. "Uhm… Eriol can you tell to the driver to stop at Stop n' Shop store?" he asked.

"Sure" Eriol said as she told to the driver what Syaoran said.

Syaoran get his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Mei Lin's number. "Hey, Mei Lin, can you tell to one of your driver to bring the limo in Stop n' Shop store?... Okay, thanks" then he put back his cell phone in his pocket.

"What?" Sakura hurriedly asked as she saw Syaoran's keeping his cell phone.

"It's okay, they are here after ten minutes" he answered. She smiled, "Anyway, can we go outside?" she asked.

He nodded and opened the door then got out, followed by Sakura. They both went to the food shop and bought themselves foods. After ten minutes, Sakura saw the limousine going to their direction. "Hey, the limo is there already" she announced happily.

He nodded and sat up from the chair he was sitting at. "Let's go" he muttered as he led the way. Sakura followed him outside and mouthed at Tomoyo who was inside the limo that they can go.

They both got inside and tell to the driver that he should follow Tomoyo's limo. Sakura took a deep breath and looked outside through the window. Suddenly she felt someone hold her hand making her pulled it right away. "Sorry" she muttered. "It's just that I am not used when someone hold my hands" she said.

He smiled at her, "No it's okay" he whispered. "Besides, you should be used to it" he added looking at her.

She flashed him a playful glare. "Whatever" she replied. Syaoran cupped her face and quickly gave her a long passionate kiss that they both really wanted.

"I can't breathe again" Sakura said pushing him. "Why is it every time you do that I always can't breathe?" she asked curiously.

He shrugged, "I don't know maybe you are not used to it" he answered seriously making her glare at her.

"Shut up!" she exclaimed. "You shut up!" she repeated. He looked at her with an annoying smile. "I'll kill you, Syaoran Li!" she threatened.

He wrapped his arms around her neck making her rest her head on his chest. "Now, you'll still kill me?" he asked softly.

"Never" she replied as her eyes closed, she really get that enough sleep last night. She just felt Syaoran kiss him on her forehead.

Some hours passed… Sakura woke up, she looked around, she was still in the limo. It was dark outside, "Where are we?" she noticed that her head was resting on Syaoran's lap.

"We are about to get inside the hotel" he answered in sleepy tone. Sakura slowly sat back and fix her hair. She looked at Syaoran who got back from his sleep, she just smiled and continued fixing her hair.

The driver had parked the limo beside Tomoyo's. Sakura tapped Syaoran's shoulder, "Hey, wake up" she said softly. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. "We are here now" she smiled at him. He kissed her on the lips before they got out.

It was so big, the hotel was like a mansion, there was a beach on the side of the hotel and a quiet and peaceful park and small shopping mall, market and some restaurants.

The driver carried their things while the two couples got inside. Eriol went to the reception area while the three waited for him on the couch. Then he got back holding two card keys. "Here" he said giving the other card key to Sakura.

"Thanks" she whispered under her breath. "Let's go in our rooms, we should wake up early tomorrow" she added.

"Okay" Eriol and Tomoyo replied in unison.

Sakura and Syaoran headed for their room with a driver carrying their things. Then, she slid the card key in the hole then the door automatically open. They got inside the first class room.

It has its own big living area, a kitchen, there was one bedroom with walk-in closet, a large bathroom with tub and shower.

Sakura immediately sat on the couch while the maid who just got inside fixing their things inside the bedroom while the driver went to the room where Tomoyo's driver was staying for the rest of their vacation.

A moment later, Liz, the maid, got out from the bedroom. "I am finish fixing your clothes, Ma'am" she said politely making Sakura smile. "Here" Sakura said giving her a money. Liz thanked her and left their room. she saw Syaoran cooking something in the kitchen. "Hey! What are you cooking there?" she asked turning the flat TV on.

"Noodles" he replied still looking at the noodles he was cooking.

"Do you know how to cook?" she asked staring at the TV. She really don't know if he can cook.

"Don't worry I know how to cook noodles" he answered. He put the noodles on two bowl and get a two glass filling it with water. "Okay, Sakura, the noodles are ready better come here or I'll eat this" he said sitting on the chair.

She rolled her eyes and walked towards the kitchen and saw that Syaoran was already eating her noodles. "Hey! That's my noodles!" she exclaimed. "Damn you!" she exclaimed childishly.

He smiled at her look, "Well, I am too hungry! You know me, I hate the feeling of hunger!" he tuck out his tongue at her and continue eating the noodles.

She glared at him, "Whatever, I'll just take a shower" she muttered as she walked inside 'their' room. she hurriedly got inside the bathroom then got inside the shower. A moment later, Sakura got out only wearing the bathrobe that she saw inside the bathroom. She was surprised when she saw Syaoran sleeping in the bed already. she just shook her head and get her night gown and quickly wore it. She sat on the dresser inside the walk-in closet and let her hair dried up. Then, she got out and turned off the lights. She slowly jumped into the bed and pulled the covers up on her body and looked at Syaoran's peaceful face. She kissed him on his lips and was surprised when he kissed back. "I didn't know that you are still awake" she whispered.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her, "Yes I am but you wake me up" he answered softly. "Anyway, we should sleep" he added as he gave her a one last kiss before they sleep.

**NEXT DAY**

Sakura woke up without Syaoran on her side. She looked around, still no sign of Syaoran. She took a deep breath, "Good Morning to me" she whispered. She went to the bathroom to take a quick bath then changed her clothes into blue shirt and jeans, she got her leather jacket and put it on. "My god, I can't believe winter is coming" she whispered while combing her hair and putting some clips on her hair. "Finish" she said. She got her bag and went to the cafeteria.

She saw Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran sitting on the round table near the see-through wall. She took a sigh and walked towards. "Good morning and can you tell me Mr. Syaoran Li why you didn't wake me up? And why didn't I see beside me? Huh?" she said making the three of them looked up at her.

"Sakura? Can you please sit down first?" Syaoran said pulling out the chair beside him. She took a breath first and sat down beside him. "What now?" she asked impatiently.

"I didn't wake you up because I know that you are tired from our trip last night. And because you didn't see me beside you is because I am not used when I wake up and stay in bed" he explained.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever" she muttered as she started eating her breakfast.

Some minutes passed… They were all finished eating their breakfast. They decided to go to the park, Tomoyo and Sakura were leading the way to the park while Eriol and Syaoran were just following them.

"Tomoyo! Look!" Sakura said pointed to the stores who sells many different things. "Let's buy there later!" she added.

"Sure!" was all she replied while they were exploring the beauty of the mother nature.

Tomoyo suddenly walked beside Eriol making Sakura glanced at Syaoran who was looking at her. She took a sigh and continued walking around the park. Suddenly, a rose popped in front of her. She cocked her eyebrow and looked who did that…

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Done with Chapter 14! Please review! I accept flames!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**My Love**

A/N: here's the chapter 15! Hope you like it! Please review after reading.

**Chapter 15**

Sakura was shocked when she saw Syaoran offering her a rose. "What's that for?" she asked curiously. Syaoran smiled at him, "For you" he said. She shook her head getting the rose from him and started walking again, looking around.

He took a deep breath and walked beside her. "Are you still angry at me?" he asked looking at her.

She stared at him, "Why should I?" she asked softly while walking towards the bench and sat there.

He put an arm around her neck. "Oh, I thought you are" he whispered. She rested her head on his chest while playing with the rose.

She took a sigh and saw Eriol and Tomoyo walking towards them making her sat up straight as she saw they were carrying shopping bags. "What did you buy?" she asked as the cold wind passed them making her hair moved.

"Well some foods for us" Tomoyo answered happily. She looked around and suddenly she saw a familiar figure walking towards them. "I guess there is some evil walking towards here" she said making Sakura looked around and saw Suzuki in front of them.

"My, my look's who's here" Sakura said coldly. She glared at Suzuki, "Why are you here, bitch?" she asked glancing at Syaoran who was smiling.

"Well, I am here to relax but I guess I am here to have fun, now that I see my Syaoran here" she winked at Syaoran who was pretty annoy when she wink at him.

"Suzuki" Tomoyo called sweetly making Suzuki looked at her with a smile. "Can you please get lost?" she asked coldly.

She looked at Syaoran then stood up. "Can we go back to the hotel? I just don't feel going here today coz some bad air is here" she said glancing at Suzuki who was glaring at her.

Syaoran stood up and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Sure" he whispered on her ears making her giggle.

"Stop doing that!" she muttered as they headed back to the hotel. "Eriol!" she called while looking on the back where Tomoyo and Eriol are.

"What?" he asked while kissing Tomoyo on the lips making Sakura rolled her eyes, "Is there any other place where we can go here inside the hotel?" she asked.

"There's a gym here at 12th floor, bar and club at 4th floor. There is a list for that inside your room" Eriol answered looking at them.

Sakura hurriedly grabbed Syaoran's hands as they went to their room to see the list. Sakura hurriedly slid the card key in its hole and pushed it to open widely. She walked to the center table of the living area and got the list and read it all. "Well, there's nothing good here except for the bar, club, the spa and parlor rooms and the gym" she said.

Syaoran got out from the bedroom after talking with Eriol on his cell phone. "Sakura, Eriol told me that there's a party tonight at the ballroom place, 7 o'clock in the evening" he said sitting beside her.

"What's that for?" she asked still looking at the paper.

"Well, he didn't told us that his family own this hotel so when his parents heard that we are going to stay here, they want to have a party for us and to welcome us" he explained as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's neck making her yell in shock.

"Damn it, I am still not used to it! Damn!" she cursed as she put back the paper on the top of the center table. "Sorry for that" she whispered as she gave him a passionate kiss.

He smiled looking at her, "I forgot to tell you that the party was not a formal party" he said making Sakura looked at him curiously. "I know that you are shock because lots of parents in upper class just make a formal parties but Eriol's parents are not that kind of parents" he explained giving her another kiss making them roll on the floor but still didn't stopped kissing making Sakura let out a soft moan.

Then suddenly someone knock on the door making them let out a loud growl. "Damn it, who's that?" Sakura asked in a loud voice. They were still in their position not minding to move. "Eriol and Tomoyo" Eriol answered behind the door.

Syaoran stood up and helped Sakura to stand up. She fixes her hair first before opening the door, "What?" she asked grumpily.

"Are we disturbing you?" Tomoyo asked innocently. She was looking at her best friend's expression.

She rolled her eyes, "You want the truth?" she asked making Tomoyo nodded yes. "YES! You do disturb us!" she said making the two gulps. "So, what the hell do you want?" she asked as she put her hand on her hips while the other on the door.

"Well, we just wanted to invite you two to buy clothes for the party tonight" Eriol said with a smile.

She looked at Syaoran who was also looking at her. "Do you want to buy clothes for tonight?" she asked.

"Sure" he replied as he stood up and walked towards Sakura then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Then fine, I'll just get my bag on the couch" she answered still annoyed. She hurriedly got her bag then they all left the hotel. They headed to the small shopping center and started choosing their clothes.

After an hour… Syaoran and Eriol were holding a bunch of shopping bags. "Damn, why are you two bought so many clothes while the party is only a day?" Eriol asked trying to balanced himself.

Tomoyo giggled, "No, we bought some jackets, some more clothes" she answered as they headed back to the hotel.

Sakura glanced at Syaoran who was so very quiet while they were shopping. "Syaoran, is there any problem?" she asked walking beside him.

He shook his head, "I don't have problem, and don't worry" he smiled slightly. Sakura nodded and went to their room. She sat on the couch while opening the TV and saw Yelan Li on the screen. "Syaoran! Your mother is in the TV!" she said while Syaoran slowly walked out from the bedroom.

He chuckled, "Don't mind that, it's just a little political speech" he said as he sat beside her. "I forgot to tell you that she is part of politics" he added as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She nodded, "Oh, now I know" she whispered under her breath. She looked at Syaoran who as staring at her. "What do you want?" she asked as if she doesn't know what he really want. She giggled first before cupping his face gave him a kiss he wanted.

**EVENING**

Sakura woke up and saw that she was in the bedroom. She looked at her side and saw the sleeping Syaoran. She was covered by a blanket and noticed that she was naked making her blush. She really don't know how she get inside the bedroom, she only remember that they were in the living area. She just shrugged and glanced at the wall clock, it was already 7 o'clock in the evening. "Shit" she whispered. "Syaoran, Syaoran!" she yelled tapping his shoulder softly.

He quickly opened his eyes, "What is it?" he asked in sleepy tone. He sat up on the bed looking down at her.

"My god! Syaoran! It's already 7 o'clock! The party had just started!" she said. She stood up not minding if Syaoran saw her naked body. She quickly got inside the bathroom and quickly took a shower then changed her clothes into blue tube top and black skirt. She wore the black boots they bought a while ago and saw that Syaoran wasn't moving from his place. "Aren't you going to move?" she asked walking towards him.

He smiled at her, "No" he replied making her glare at him.

"You won't or I'll never going to kiss you again!" she threatened as Syaoran immediately stood up and went to the bathroom making her giggle. She got her bag and waited for him in the living area. She suddenly heard her cell phone rang; she got it from her bag and answered. "Yes hello?" she answered cheerfully.

"Sakura! Why are you two still in your room?" Tomoyo asked (she really knows everything).

She took a breath, "Well… uhm… How can I explain?" she replied don't know how can she explain why they are late.

"Okay, don't worry; I know why you are late. Make it fast!" then she cut the line. Exactly, Syaoran got out wearing a blue polo shirt and black jeans. Sakura smiled at him, "You ready?" she asked standing up.

He shook his head, "Not yet" he whispered. Sakura smiled and reaches for his lips and gave him a long sweet and passionate kiss. She pushed him away while tasting her lips. "Now, you are ready?" she asked sweetly.

"Can we just stay here?" he asked as he reached for her lips but Sakura quickly put a finger on his lips.

"We need to go" she announced making him growl. They went to the ballroom place and saw that it was dark they can't see peoples faces. She holds Syaoran's hands tight, "Where are they?" Sakura yelled so that he can hear her.

"There" Syaoran pointed to the other side of the room. They both ran towards them, "Hey!" she called in a loud voice. Tomoyo turned to looked at them. "You two are late!" they yelled.

Sakura laughed and sat beside Tomoyo who just gave her a drink. "Thanks!" she yelled as she took a sip from it. Syaoran was looking at her worriedly, "Don't worry this is just a wine" she winked at him. She then looked at Tomoyo, "Hey! Let's dance!" she yelled as she grabbed her hand giving Syaoran her glass.

They both ran towards the dance floor and started dancing like there's no tomorrow. All of the people were watching them dance. "Well, I think we are the center of attention here!" Sakura whispered to her ears making them both laugh. Then the song changed into some rock song. They decided to get back to their table and steal Syaoran's drink and finished it. "Tomoyo, can you get me another drink?" she asked.

"Sakura! That's enough!" Syaoran yelled so that she can hear him well. She looked at him, "Tomoyo, please" she insisted.

Syaoran took a deep breath. "Such a brat" he whispered. Sakura tuck out her tongue at him as she get a cigar and lighter from her bag and lit it. She kept her lighter and puffed the smoke out while she knew that Syaoran doesn't like her smoking and at the same time drinking.

Tomoyo walked back bring a glass of wine and gave it to Sakura. "Here" she said. Sakura take it and took a sip from it. Syaoran shook his head, "Sakura, can we now go?" he asked impatiently.

"Sure" she said with a wink. "Tomoyo, we are going now" she yelled.

Tomoyo nodded in understanding. "Okay, I'll understand I will just tell it to Eriol when he come back" she yelled back. Sakura kissed her on the cheeks then they left while Sakura still smoking.

"Sakura, when are you going to stop smoking?" he asked seriously as they headed back to their room.

She looked up at him. "I just smoke when I have problem or if I want to" she answered not really answering his question. She took a sigh and threw her cigar on the nearest trash can. "Happy?" she asked while wrapping her arms around his neck making her tiptoe. She gave him a passionate kiss while Syaoran opening their door. She pushed him away and got inside the kitchen and got herself water. She went back to the living area where Syaoran was sitting. She sat beside him while drinking her water. She put the glass on the top of the center table. "Are you angry at me again?" she asked while rubbing her temples.

He looked down at her and shook his head. He walked into the bedroom and decided to get back to sleep. He changed his clothes into his pj's and climbed into the bed while turning off the lampshades and quickly fell asleep.

Sakura, who was alone in the living area, really don't know why he is acting such way at her. She took a deep breath and decided to take a quick shower and sleep. She got inside their bedroom and headed to the bathroom and quickly takes a shower then changed her clothes into her night gown. Then jumped into the bed and pulled the covers and wrapped in on her body. She looked at Syaoran who was sleeping. She smiled slightly and gave him a quick peck on his lips then she sleep…

**NEXT DAY**

Sakura woke up at exactly 8'clock in the morning and again Syaoran wasn't there. She just shook her head then went to the balcony of their room. She looked around and saw Tomoyo and Eriol waving at her at the beach. She waved back with a smile; she took a deep breath and misses Syaoran already. She felt an arms wrapping on her waist making her jumped. She turned and saw Syaoran smiling at her. She smiled back and kissed him softly on the lips. "Good Morning!" she greeted as she rested her on his chest.

"Good Morning too!" Syaoran replied. "Do you want to eat breakfast now?" he asked sweetly making her smile.

"I'll take a bath first" she answered. "Anyway, why are you still here?" she asked curiously.

He chuckled, "Why? You don't want me here? Yesterday you got angry at me because I am not here when you woke up" he answered.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine then" she walked to the bathroom and took a relaxing bath. Then changed her clothes into green dress that reached thigh, she was wearing an also white sweater, she just let her hair all down. She got her bag and got out from the walk-in closet and went to the living area where Syaoran was wearing for her. "I'm done!" she announced.

Syaoran looked up at her and was surprised. "Let's go?" he asked as he stood up and offered his hand to her.

She nodded, "Sure" she replied as she got his hands and intertwined their fingers. They got out and directly went to the cafeteria. They sat on near the see-through wall; a waiter came up asking them for their order. "Omelette and coffee" Sakura hurriedly ordered then looked at Syaoran.

"Same as her but black coffee" he said not looking at the waiter but to Sakura.

The waited nodded while listing it on a paper. "Please wait after fifteen minutes" he said as he left them.

"Syaoran where are we going next?" she asked as she leaned on the single couch where she was sitting.

He looked at the beach outside then looked back at her. "Do you want to go to swimming?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I don't like it's to cold maybe we'll just watch them at the beach" she answered.

"Fine then… Is it really cold?" he teased as their coffee arrived.

She glared at him, "Yes it is!" she muttered as she took a sip from her coffee. He laughed at his looks, "Whatever" he whispered under his breath.

Some minutes passed… Their food had finally arrived; the two started eating while stealing glances from each other. "Finish!" Sakura exclaimed as she finished her coffee.

"What! You still didn't finish your Omellete!" Syaoran said as he took a bite from his food.

She just grinned as her reply. "Anyway, can you make it fast?" she asked impatiently.

He wiped his mouth before talking. "Done" he muttered. They both stood up and walked outside. They ran towards the beach where their friends were waiting for them. Sakura suddenly stopped when she saw a familiar figure walking towards their direction.

"Why?" Syaoran asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Suzuki is coming our way" she answered. She moved backwards when Suzuki was in front of them.

"Why are you here Suzuki?" Syaoran asked coldly making the two woman looked at her.

Suzuki chuckled, "Why don't you want me here, Syao?" Suzuki asked seductively as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He rolled his eyes, he really hates calling him that damn name that only his sisters were allowed to call him that name. He removed her arms around him, "Will you get lost? I don't like you bitch!" he replied glaring at her.

Sakura glanced at Suzuki who was glaring at them while they were walking away from her. She just can't help but laugh at her looks.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked as they sat on the sand while watching the people having fun at the beach.

"About what you said to Suzuki. I really can't believe it that you did that!" she answered still laughing making him smile slightly.

"Well, I hate her since I knew her real attitude is" he answered while watching Eriol and Tomoyo had their fun.

She stared at him and noticed that he wants to swim in the beach. "You can go and swim there" she said making him looked at her quickly. "Go ahead! I'll just watch here" she added with a smile.

He smiled back and shook his head. "No, I will stay here" he answered. He wants to stay with her; he wants to be with her all the time.

She took a breath, "Fine" she whispered under her breath. She noticed him moving closer to her making her smile slightly.

Tomoyo walked towards them wearing a violet two pieces bathing suit. Eriol was following him wearing only trunks that make him hotter. "Why aren't you two swimming?" Tomoyo asked as she sat beside her.

She shook her head, "It's too cold" she answered while looking at her.

She nodded in understanding. "Okay then, later let's have our lunch together then let's go to the spa room!" she said with star in her eyes making them all sweat drop.

"S-sure!" Sakura said with a smile. "You two! Why don't you get back to the beach? You two are disturbing us!" she joked as they went back to the beach and have fun.

Syaoran stared at Sakura dreamily. "You are so beautiful" he whispered making Sakura looked at her.

"I know that already!" she whispered to his ears making them both laugh. Syaoran's laugh cut off, he moved his face closer to her as they lips touched, they both moved them expertly. They didn't know that they were lying on the sand already.

"Somebody here needs a room!" Tomoyo joked making them sat up straight both were glaring at her. "I should shut up!" she cursed herself.

"You are right! You should shut up! You and your damn mouth are so…damn!" Sakura replied as Tomoyo just smile. "Why are you two come back?" she asked.

"Well, we are finish! And we hope that you two can go with us to go back to the hotel. And I believe that you are here just to watch us" Eriol said receiving a glare from the two.

Sakura looked at Syaoran, "Sure" Syaoran replied as Sakura smiled at him. The two couples walked back to the hotel. Sakura and Syaoran waited for them at the lobby. They both sat on the couch and waited patiently.

After an hour of waiting… "Damn it! Why are they taking so long?" Sakura asked no one in particular running her hand through her hair.

Suddenly they saw Eriol and Tomoyo walking towards them with a smile. "We are here!" they announced.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Damn it! You two are here, finally! My god, what takes you two so long that we wait here for an hour already!" she stated angrily, she really hates waiting.

"Uhm… we are so sorry!" Tomoyo said with apologetic smile. "We just… accidentally… you know" she blushed.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, where are we going now?" she asked as she crossed her arms against her chest.

Tomoyo think for a while, "Let's go to the Art Museum!" she said. "This hotel is so super good maybe because this is owned by Eriol's family! They have lot of rooms that other hotel don't have! Like that Art Museum!" she added making them all sweat drop.

"Tomoyo sweetie, I believe no one here like arts" Eriol said making Tomoyo nodded in understanding.

"Oh… Sorry, I can't think of anything else!" she smiled.

All of them think for a while, moment of silence. "Okay, I have an idea" Sakura said breaking the silence as the three looked at her. "Let's eat our lunch now then let's go to the spa, I believe that we are going to take half a day there!" she said.

"That's right" Tomoyo agreed. "Come on let's eat!" she exclaimed. She and Eriol led the way to the cafeteria. Sakura and Syaoran followed them with fingers intertwined with each other.

They occupied the table near their favorite place, beside the see-through wall. A waiter quickly walked up to them to get their orders. "Four Cesar Salad, Four Iced Tea and Four Strawberry Cakes!" Sakura ordered eyeing them all.

The waiter nodded listing it all down on the paper he was holding. "Please wait for a moment" he said as he left.

"So, how's your day?" Tomoyo asked starting up a good conversation with her.

She nodded, "It's fine, now that I see Syaoran when I woke up" she grinned leaning on the couch she was sitting. "How about you two?" she asked.

"It's fun! We do a lot when you two are still in your rooms!" Tomoyo said happily.

Then finally their foods arrived. They all started eating quietly while Tomoyo and Eriol doing mushy stuff together making Sakura and Syaoran shook their heads.

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: REVIEW!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**My Love**

A/N: Here is the sixteenth chapter, I hope you like this. Well, this chapter is… how can I say this? Just read! REVIEW after you READ!

**Chapter 16**

After they ate their lunch, they all hurriedly walked to the Spa room. Eriol talked to the officer assigned there. They all get all the types of thing that should be done in a Spa center. Tomoyo and Eriol will share room as same with Sakura and Syaoran. They started with milk Spa. They all went to their room and started.

**SAKURA AND SYAORAN**

Sakura and Syaoran were sharing one bed only while Sakura playing with his thumb. "Hey, you never told me you have sisters" she said looking up at him still playing with his thumb.

"I have four sisters, they were Xiefia the oldest, Fanfren the second to the oldest, Fuuite the third and Fiemei the youngest" he said while his eyes close.

"You are the youngest? I mean younger than Feimei?" she asked closing her eyes.

He shook his head, "Nope, I am next to Fanfren" he replied. "How about you? No, your family is exposed in media so I've known them already. Your family is the richest in New York, your father is the most well-known and the most successful businessman there" he continued. "Your mother, the popular actress and model, your brother, also an actor but now in political world and he also own some company. And finally, you own more than a hundred company around the world" he finished making Sakura laugh loudly.

"My god, Syaoran! I didn't know you know that all! And wait, what about me? Say something about me!" she replied.

"Okay, their baby, Sakura, she is popular too because of her family, she study her elementary, high school and college years at Harvard University. She is also cheerful, sweet but grumpy and she loves a man named Syaoran Li" he said making Sakura smile.

"Fine, fine!" she said as they both took a sleep.

**NIGHT**

Sakura and Syaoran were finally finished for their spa. They headed for their room to take a bath and to change their clothes then go to the cafeteria where they would meet Eriol and Tomoyo.

She hurriedly went to the bathroom to take a long bath then changed her clothes into knee length black fitted tube dress. She grabbed her bag and went to the living area and saw Syaoran sitting on the couch with eyes closed. "Syaoran" she said softly tapping his shoulder.

He slowly opened his eyes, "Is it my turn?" he asked as he stood up. Sakura nodded, "Yes" she whispered under her breath. She reached for his lips and gave him a kiss. She smiled at him, "Take a bath now" she said.

He nodded and got inside the bedroom then to the bathroom. Sakura waited for him in the living area. She decided to call Tomoyo for a while. She fished for her cell phone in her bag then dialed Tomoyo's number. "Tomoyo?" she answered when she heard a voice.

"Sakura? We are now here in the cafeteria" the other line replied.

She nodded knowingly; "Just wait for us there, Syaoran is still taking a bath but I think we will be there after fifteen minutes" she smiled.

"Oh okay! Hey! Eriol told me that they have a restaurant outside the hotel; I think that's just beside the small shopping center. And I think we better get out in this cafeteria and go there. Let's just meet at Chinese Restaurant, and, wait, please wear formal dress" she said.

"Fine then, bye" she pressed cancel on her cell phone then put back the phone in her bag. She rested her head on the couch and took a deep breath. Some minutes passed… Syaoran got out wearing a blue polo shirt and jeans making Sakura sweat drop. "Syaoran, can you wear a suit?" she asked. She stood up and grabbed his hand and got back inside the room. She searched for his things inside the walk-in closet. She finally saw a black suit; "Here" she muttered getting the suit.

He crossed his eyebrows, "Why am I going to wear a suit?" he asked studying the suit.

"I'll tell you later" she winked at her. "I'll wait for you in the living area" she added as she gets his tie and left. A moment later, Syaoran got out wearing the black suit making him look more handsome.

She stood up and walked towards him, she hurriedly do his tie. Then they both got out from their room. They walked inside the elevator. "So, can you explain why I am wearing this suit?" he asked as he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Well, I called Tomoyo a while ago then she told me that Eriol told her about their restaurant outside this hotel and we need to dress formal clothes" she explained clearly. "Understand?" she asked looking up at him.

He nodded while they both got out. They headed outside and searched for Chinese Restaurant. Sakura pointed to a big, expensive looking restaurant. They directly went to the restaurant. A guard greeted them then they entered through an automatic glass door. As they enter, the ambiance if the restaurant really looks nice because of the smell of the incense. A waiter approached them. "Do you have a reservation, Mister and Madam?" he asked politely.

"No, we are with Eriol Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo Daidouji" Sakura replied cheerfully.

The waiter nodded and led them towards a table for four beside the dance floor. They saw Tomoyo and Eriol talking with each other. Syaoran pulled the chair beside Tomoyo for Sakura; she immediately sat and mouthed 'Thank You' to him. He sat across her, "So, this is place is really good, huh" Sakura said with a smile.

Eriol smiled back, "Thanks!" he said happily. "Especially their foods, you'll love it!" he stated.

Then they ordered their foods when a waiter came up to them. "Please wait for a moment" the waiter said then left. Sakura looked around and spotted Suzuki on the other side of the restaurant. She just ignored her, "We are going to leave tomorrow" she said.

All of them nod except for Syaoran who just stared at her. "So what time are we going tomorrow?" she asked.

"Maybe after breakfast that's 7 o'clock! We are leaving at exactly 7 o'clock in the morning" Tomoyo replied while playing with her spoon.

"7 o'clock?" Sakura asked. "That's too early!" she declined as she drink her water.

Eriol chuckled, "Of course we should leave early! It will take us more than 5 hours to reach our homes!" he said making Sakura glare at her. "Sorry, but we really need to!" he smiled.

"Fine, fine! I'll try to wake up!" she announced. The waiter came back with their foods then they started eating.

After they ate their dinner, Eriol and Tomoyo walked to the dance floor and dance with the tune of the slow song. Sakura watched her best friend's dance. She was surprised when Syaoran stood up and asked her for dance. "I don't like! Just kidding, I'd loved to" she grabbed his hands then they went to the dance floor and started dancing beside Tomoyo and Eriol.

She stared at him with a smile, "You are so handsome" she whispered making him smile.

"I know that already" he joked making her flashed a glare at him. "Fine, thank you! Well, you too is beautiful" he whispered to her ears making her giggle.

"Thanks" she muttered. Suddenly, she felt her head ached making her stop dancing and closed her eyes.

"Sakura, are you alright?" he asked worriedly. He helped her to go back to their table. She sat on her chair. "I am alright" she smiled weakly.

"No, Sakura you are not alright. Let's go back to the hotel" he said.

Sakura shook her head, "I told you I am alright. I am going to the bathroom" she said. "Tomoyo, come with me" she said. They both went to the girl's bathroom; they locked the door and went in front of the mirror.

"Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

She nodded, "Yes" she whispered. She get a tablet from her bag, "Just a little headache" she added as she chew the tablet. "Come on" she whispered. They both got out from the bathroom and were shocked when she saw Syaoran and Suzuki dancing on the dance floor.

"What are they doing?" Sakura asked trying not to cry.

Tomoyo immediately get her cell phone and dialed Eriol's number. "Hey, come here in the bathroom, NOW!" she said then put it back from her bag.

Eriol immediately stood up from his chair and ran towards Tomoyo and Sakura. "Sakura, Syaoran doesn't really like dancing with that bitch. Suzuki just threatened him!" he immediately reasoned.

Sakura looked at Syaoran and Suzuki and was more shocked when she saw Suzuki kissed him but he didn't resist. Sakura's tears started to fell like a waterfall. "Tomoyo, let's go" she whispered under her breath. She grabbed Tomoyo's hand then they ran outside and went back to the hotel. They went to Tomoyo's room. Sakura sat on the couch still crying. "He betray me! I hate him! He should go to hell! Damn him!" she cursed sobbing.

Tomoyo comforted her, "Sakura let him explain" she knew that Syaoran won't betray her. Suzuki was just really a bitch.

"Explain? Do you want me to let him explain? Didn't you see that he didn't resist her kiss?" she yelled in anger. "Tomoyo! He is the only man that I'd ever love! That's why I don't like to have a man! They are all shit!" she said.

Tomoyo just took a sigh, "Sakura, you can sleep here, I let Eriol sleep in your room with Syaoran" she said with a smile.

She quickly wiped her tears away, "Thanks" she whispered. "I'll just take a shower and I'll sleep. Can I borrow clothes from you?" she said as she stood up.

"Sure, I will just going outside and talk to Syaoran and Eriol" she answered as she left the room.

She went inside the bedroom then to the bathroom and quickly took a shower. Then changed her clothes into pink halter top and shorts. She quickly jumped into the bed and she quickly fell asleep.

**NEXT DAY**

"Sakura, wake up" Tomoyo whispered while tapping her best friend's shoulder softly but she was still asleep not moving. She took a deep breath, "Maybe she was so tired about what happen to her yesterday" Eriol said getting inside the room ready to go.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes as she heard a man's voice, she thought it was Syaoran but guess she was wrong, it was Eriol. "Good Morning" she greeted in sleepy tone.

Tomoyo glanced at Eriol then looked at Sakura with a smile. "Morning! Better stand up there, take a bath and your breakfast is in the kitchen outside" she said happily.

She smiled at them and stood up. "Wait, where are my things? Do you get it from the room?" she asked. She still remembered what Syaoran did to her last night. She decided to forget it and have a happy life with her friends.

"Yes, it's outside" Eriol said. Sakura nodded and got out from the bedroom and saw her things on the floor. She was about to walked towards her bags when she saw a familiar figure entering the room making her anger risen up.

Syaoran looked at her, "Sakura" he called. "Can we talk for a while?" he asked calmly.

She rolled her eyes and gets her bags. "Later, I am going to take a bath and eat my breakfast first" she answered coldly. She got inside the bedroom and saw that Eriol and Tomoyo looking at her worriedly. She smiled at them, "Don't worry, I still can talk to him" she winked at them. "Remember, I am Sakura Kinomoto, the strong one" she added. She got inside the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Tears began to fell out from her eyes then fell on her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and just took a shower.

A moment later, she got out and changed her clothes into white tube top and white skirt. She let her hair all down. She carried her bags and got outside where everyone was waiting for her. She put her bags down and went to the kitchen. She quickly ate her breakfast then got back to the living area. "Let's go" she said ignoring Syaoran.

Eriol carried Tomoyo's bags and his things. Then they both leave the room, leaving the two alone. "So what do you want to talk about?" she asked as she crossed her arms against her chest.

He took a deep breath first, "Sakura, about the… what happen yesterday" he started. "Suzuki gave me a wine and I don't know that it has something in it that will make me do what she says" he said.

"Then?" she asked emotionless. She wanted to hug him tightly and she really wanted to kiss him but she just stood there and stared at him.

"Then, that's all, I mean I want you to believe me!" he said with sad eyes.

She took a deep breath, "Syaoran, how can I believe you? I really wanted to believe you! But I don't know if you are just lying to me!" she said as tears began to fall. "I want to kiss you! I want to hug you! But I don't know if you are lying or what? I don't know if you are going hurt me again! I hate being betrayed! I don't want myself crying for this damn thing! That's why I don't like myself to fall in love with someone!" she yelled as she sat on the couch.

He walked towards her and sat beside her. "Sakura, I promise you that I will not do anything to make you cry! Sakura, you know that I love you!" he whispered to her.

She stared at her, "Syaoran, I still don't know if—" Syaoran didn't let her finish, he kissed her with full of passion but Sakura pushed him away and slapped him.

"Syaoran! Please!" she yelled. "If you thought that if you'll kiss me I'll forgive you, you are damn wrong!" she yelled. She grabbed her bags and ran to the parking lot of the hotel. She saw Tomoyo and Eriol waiting for them. "Sakura" Tomoyo immediately called. "What happen to you?" she asked worriedly as she saw her face.

She gave her things to Eriol, "Can I go with you? Eriol, can you just ride with Li?" she asked. They were surprised when they heard her called him by his last name.

Eriol nodded, "Sure" he smiled. He walked to the Li's limo and got inside when Syaoran got inside there too.

Sakura got inside without looking at Tomoyo. She got her cell phone from her bag and dialed Mei Lin's number. "Mei Lin" she answered when she heard her best friend's voice.

"Oh Sakura! Why did you call?" she asked.

"Well, I just want to ask you if you want to go back to New York" she said in a low voice.

Mei Lin cocked her eyebrow, "Uhm… I can go back to New York anytime" she answered.

She nodded, "Maybe you come with me" she replied. "I am going back to New York and can you please get us a ticket for three, the earliest flight tomorrow" she announced making Tomoyo and Mei Lin jaw's dropped.

"Oh, s-sure" she answered. Sakura took a deep sigh, "And please don't tell about this to anyone" she added coldly then she put back her cell phone in her bag.

Tomoyo flashed her a quizzical look. "Sakura, why are you going back to New York?" she asked.

She looked at her with a smile. "Now I should face my real world, I should love my real world. And I should tell you that I am really not used in ordinary life. I can't have what I want at least there I am not going to work and I won't drive my car" she said still smiling.

She immediately shook her head, "No, I know that's not the reason why you are leaving" she replied.

"Tomoyo, that's the real reason" she said calmly trying not to cry. "Yes, the real reason is that" she smiled sadly.

She took a sigh, "Fine then, I won't tell anyone about this one" she said.

"Thanks" she whispered then they both fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hehehehe… REVIEW!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**My Love**

A/N: Here's the Chapter 17… PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING! THANKS!

**Chapter 17**

**DAIDOUJI'S MANSION**

Sakura and Tomoyo were now in their rooms. Sakura was with Lisa, "Lisa, please fix now our things" she said as she lies on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

Lisa was in the walk-in closet then walked towards her. She sat beside her, "Why? Is there any problem? I know this is about Syaoran" she said reading what's in her mind.

She looked at her with tears falling from her eyes. "I just can't forgive him" she started. "That's why I don't like to have a formal relationship. I always cry because of a man!" she said.

Lisa smiled, "Honey, that's a part of love" she said. "Anyone who is in love always cry" she added.

She smiled back while wiping her tears away. "I've decided that I'll give him a letter before we go" she replied.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang inside her cell phone. She got it from her bag which was just beside her and answered. "Yes hello" she answered trying to hide that she is not crying.

"Sakura, it's me Mei Lin. I just get our tickets, I will going to give it to you personally" she replied making Sakura smile slightly.

"Okay then, bye" she said as she just put her cell phone beside her. She watched Lisa to fix her things. She stood up and walked towards her, "Lisa, I can fix this now, go to your room and fix your things" she smiled.

"Are you sure? I can do this besides this is about to finish" she asked making Sakura nodded yes. Then she left her room while took a last glance to her.

Sakura started to put all her shoes in one of her bags. She put all her cosmetics in a big box. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door making Sakura jumped. "Damn it" she muttered. "That's open" she yelled.

Mei Lin got inside the room and finds her. "Where are you?" she asked as she got inside closing the door behind her.

Sakura got from her walk-in closet, sweating. "Here" she smiled.

She shook her head and gave her two tickets, one for her and one for Lisa. "Here, our flight is 1 o'clock in the morning. Too early but you told me the earliest flight so I get it" she smiled.

She grabbed it and put it inside her bag. "Thanks just make sure that nobody in your house know that we are going back to New York and we can meet at the airport at 11?" she reminded sitting on her bed.

She nodded, "Fine, I should go" she said as she kissed her on the cheeks even she was full of sweat on her face.

She smiled, "Bye!" she waved at her. Then she got back from the walk-in closet and saw that she was already finished. She got inside her bathroom and took a long bath. After an hour, she put on her night gown. She went to Lisa's room and saw that she was still packing. "Lisa" she called.

Lisa looked at her, "Yes?" she asked as she sat on her bed beside her bags.

"Uhm… Our flight is 1 o'clock in the morning and can you please wake up… 10 o'clock later? I am so sorry for doing this. Don't worry I will tell to Dad to let you sleep once we get there" she grinned.

She smiled at her while glancing at her wristwatch, "It is already 7 o'clock in the evening, I have two hours to sleep" she said.

She nodded, "Okay then, I am going back to my room" she said. She then went back to her room; she sat on her desk and got a piece of paper and pen. She started writing,

_Syaoran Li,_

_By this time you read this I am now in the airplane to New York. Yes, I am going back there. And don't you dare follow me or else… I'll kill you! Li, you know that you are the man that I'd ever loved but you hurt me… And until now, I am hurting and I am so damn shit that I can't learn to hate you! I still love you… Anyway, I want you to take care of yourself, once I am gone. Always buckle your seatbelt in your car when you are going to go somewhere! Eat right! Okay, I sounded like your mom now! But still, do it! For me! And can you please ignore Suzuki for me? I hate her! That bitch! And can you learn how to tie your neck tie? And to fix yourself! Sorry, for leaving you… I need to do this! Okay… don't you dare follow me please! Let me think! Let me be alone! It's not that I don't like to be with you! Please understand me! _

_See you when I see you! Remember, that I will always love you!_

_Sakura _

Tears began to fall on the paper. She quickly wiped them away then she folded the paper and put it in an envelope. She went to Tomoyo's room. Tears were still falling from her eyes, "Why am I crying?" she whispered. She knocked on the door and waited for it to open. She didn't bother to wipe her tears away.

Tomoyo opened the door and saw Sakura crying. She quickly hugged her tight, "Sakura" she said as she also cried. She let her go and wiped her tears away. "Are you sure that you want to leave?" she asked.

She nodded with a smile. "I am very sure, in fact I have our tickets now" she said. "Well, Tomoyo please take care of yourself! And take care of your relationship with Eriol! And I want you give to Syao—Li for me" she said giving her the envelope with the paper she wrote inside.

She nodded, "Okay, I will" she smiled.

"And can you please watch him; I mean take care of him also. Yell at him when he didn't fix himself and when he didn't buckle his seatbelt" she laughed sadly remembering their good moments with each other.

"Sure" she answered as she got the envelope from her. "When are you going? What time?" she asked

"Our flight is 1 o'clock in the morning so we need to leave here at 10:30" she answered making Tomoyo's eyes widen. "That's the earliest flight" she added. "Anyway, I am going back to my room" she said as she hugged her very tight. "And you can always call me when you have problem. And you can call me when you and Eriol are getting married!" she said making them both laugh. She let her go and took a deep breath. "Bye!" she said.

"Bye! Take care of yourself there!" she said.

Sakura nodded and went back to her room. She lies on her bed and think about Syaoran and her good times with her. She smiled sadly while her tears go out from her eyes like a waterfall.

She didn't notice that it was already 10 o'clock in the evening. She didn't even get a sleep; she just cried and cried all night. She took a deep breath and stood up. She quickly went to the bathroom and took a quick shower then changed her clothes into black tube top and black jeans. She gets her sunglasses from her bag and put it inside her shoulder bag. She stared herself on the mirror and noticed that her eyes were red. She took a sigh and heard a knock on her door. "Come in" she said. Two maids got inside and carried her things. She smiled at them then she went to Tomoyo's room. She opened the door and saw that Tomoyo was dressed already. "Going with us?" she asked with a smile.

"Yep! I am with Eriol! Sorry, if I tell it to him but I know that he won't tell it to Syaoran" she answered winking at her.

She laughed, "Okay then, at least I have somebody that I can ride with!" she joked. "I am just going downstairs and eat my… dinner?" she said. She closed the door and ran to the dining area and saw Lisa already eating. She smiled at her and sat across from her and they started eating. After some minutes, all of them left, they all ride in Eriol's car.

**AIRPORT**

Eriol parked his car beside a limo. They all got out, he carried Sakura's things. They all got inside the airport and spotted Mei Lin waiting in the waiting area. Sakura ran towards her and hugged her. "Hey!" she smiled.

Mei Lin looked at her and noticed her eyes. "Sakura? Do you sleep or cry?" she asked.

She took a deep breath and stared at the floor. "Well, I just can't help it" she said. They all sat on the long chair. "Did you check-in already?" she asked.

She shook her head, "I am going to check-in later because I know that if we check-in we can't no longer talk with them" she answered.

"No, it will be okay" she said. "Now, go in the check-in area!" she said as she gave Lisa and her passport to her with the tickets.

Mei Lin nodded and went to the check-in area. Sakura looked at them with a smile, "Tomoyo, remember what I told you earlier?" she asked.

She nodded, "Yes!" she said. "Sakura make sure you will take care of yourself there!" she said as she started to cry.

She smiled at her, "Of course I will! My family will going to take care of me!" she answered trying not to cry. "Will you stop making me cry?" she asked.

Tomoyo quickly wiped her tears away. "Okay" she said.

Mei Lin went back holding their passports and tickets. "Sakura, I already ask to the lady if we can still stay here but we really need to go in the other waiting area" she said sadly.

Sakura nodded, "Alright then" she replied. "Eriol, can you give our bags to the check-in area?" she asked.

He nodded and carried all their bags. "This is quiet heavy" he joked making them laugh.

Then they said their good-byes to each other. "Tomoyo, the one I gave you don't forget that!" she reminded again making her sweat drop.

"Fine" she whispered.

The three went to the second floor of the airport through the escalator. They saw the big sign 'Waiting Area for the Passengers'. They went there and sat on the long bench. Sakura glanced at her watch; it was already 12 o'clock in the midnight. "One hour left we are going to leave Japan" she announced trying to make her voice happy.

Mei Lin looked at her with sad eyes. "Sakura, I know that you are sad that you are leaving Japan" she said while holding Sakura's shoulder. "And I know that you don't like leaving Syaoran here" she added making Sakura rested her head on her shoulder.

"I just need to do this" she whispered as her tears started to fall.

She nodded in understanding. "Stop crying! I am not used when you are crying! Wait… remember, you still have the arrangement, are you ready to meet the guy?" she replied changing the topic.

She looked at her while wiping her tears using her handkerchief. "Mei, you know that I am not yet ready to meet him! You are so stupid!" she said laughing.

She smiled at her, "I am happy that you are now finally laughing but once we are in New York can you put on your shades?" she asked.

She got her shades from her bag and showed it to her. "That's why I put it here inside my bag!" she winked at her as she put back the shades.

**LATER**

"Good Morning everyone! Flight 214 bound to New York please proceed to Gate 4. Thank you and again Good Morning!" the PA system said.

Sakura, Mei Lin and Lisa stood up and went to Gate 4. They showed their tickets to the guard and rode to a mini bus. Then went inside the airplane, fortunately they occupied the three seats in the middle. Sakura was in the middle while Mei Lin was on her right and Lisa on her left.

"Sakura, you can sleep first, we know that you didn't sleep earlier" Lisa said with a smile.

Sakura smiled at her, "Thanks" she mouthed. She rested her head on her seat and quickly fell asleep. (I'll just skip the airplane thingy, okay!)

**NEW YORK INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**

"Sakura, we are now here at New York" Mei Lin announced at her best friend who was staring at the chair in front of her.

Sakura smiled and looked outside through the window on her left. "Oh!" she said happily.

"We are here at New York International Airport. Please enjoy your stay here! Thank you for using Japan Airlines" the stewardess announced.

Sakura grinned as she stood up and fix herself. She led the way out and took a deep breath, "Wow! It is also cold in here too! Winter is coming!" she exclaimed as she ran inside the airport. She waited for her bags and saw Mei Lin and Lisa walking behind her. Then she got her bags and walked outside. She called a cab and saw Mei Lin and Lisa running towards her.

"You are so excited to go back home, huh!" Mei Lin said as they all got inside the cab.

"Of course! I miss Dad and Touya!" she stated making Mei Lin looked at her curiously why she didn't mention her mom's name.

Lisa told the driver where they were going. Mei Lin was still thinking about what Sakura said.

"Mei, let's go first to our house first, okay?" she asked while looking outside through the window.

She nodded in yes. "Sakura, didn't you miss your mom?" she finally asked making her took a deep breath.

She looked at her, "I don't know" she answered truthfully. She was never got closed with her mom even her mom always open a conversation to her. She doesn't know if she doesn't like her.

She nodded in understanding. "Oh" she muttered.

"Lisa, can you tell to the driver that he can stop the cab if we are in front of our subdivision" she said looking at her.

"Why?" she asked turning to her.

"Well, just do it. Okay, I… well… I don't like him that our house is that… you know" she said. She doesn't why she told her that. She really just not used to it.

"Okay" she said. She turned to the driver and told him what Sakura said.

A moment later, the cab had stopped. They all got out and got their things from the back of the car. They started walking inside the subdivision. All of the peoples and cars who they passed by greeted Sakura.

"You are really popular, huh" Mei Lin whispered making Sakura smile.

"Because of my family" she answered. She really don't like herself being called popular, she was just popular because of her family.

"Wait, in our school. You are popular too because you are talented, beautiful and so intelligent" Mei Lin said making Sakura glare at her.

"Shut up" she replied as they saw Kinomoto's mansion. "Wow! I already see our house!" she exclaimed as she put on her shades.

Mei Lin and Lisa just chuckled. Sakura started to ran towards their mansion. She then in front of the gate. She pressed the intercom on the side of the gate and heard one of guard's voices.

"Hey! It's me! Can you open the door and call three maids to get our things?" Sakura ordered cheerfully.

"Oh Miss Sakura! Why didn't you tell us that you are going back? Anyway, we are going there" he replied making Sakura smile broadly.

"Wait! Is dad and Touya there?" she bet they are not home yet.

"Not yet miss!" he answered.

Sakura nodded and turned the intercom off. She waited until the guard and other three maids come. Then they all gave it to them, "Miss! We miss you! Is your stay at Japan good?" one of the maids asked.

She smiled, "I miss you all too! My stay is good there! I've met a new friend" _and I met Syaoran the man that I love _she wanted to add but just kept it inside her. She passed through the garden, their pool and other places around their mansion. "Nothing changes huh!" she whispered. She got inside and looked around, nothing changed much. She saw a familiar woman sitting on the couch reading some documents. "Mom?" she muttered.

Nadeshiko looked up at her and smiled. "Sakura!" she said as she walked towards her and hugged her tight. She didn't even hug her back, she just pulled her away. "Wait, why are you here? You are supposed to be in your office, right?" she asked trying not to sound as if she doesn't like her there.

She looked at her from head-to-toe. "Wow! You changed a lot!" she said not answering her question. "I miss you!" she added happily.

She flashed a force smile, "Thanks for the compliment. Same here" she answered rolling her eyes. She saw Mei Lin got inside, she walked towards her. "Come on, let's eat!" she said with a real smile.

She nodded and looked at Nadeshiko. "Good Morning, mom!" she said. She can already call Sakura's mom, mom too and even Sakura's dad.

Nadeshiko smiled at her, "Good Morning too!" she was quiet used on her daughter attitude towards her. She went back to the couch and got back to her work.

The two women walked inside the kitchen and find something to eat. "Here!" Sakura pointed to the loaf of bread. She got it and went to her room, "Well, I guess I kinda forgot where my room is!" she joked as she turned right then ascended to the stairs and finally saw her room.

"Hope not!" Mei Lin said winking at her. They both got inside and looked around, nothing also change. Sakura jumped into her bed and saw that the maid already putting back her things in her walk-in closet.

She followed her to her bed. "Sakura, as I see to your moves you already move on about what happen to you and Syaoran" she said seriously.

She stared at her, "No, you are wrong, I can't move on. I just want to act that I am happy because I don't want anyone to be so worried to me" she whispered trying to stop her tears. She really doesn't want to talk about Syaoran.

She smiled, "Well, you are a great actress" she joked. "Anyway, I need to go to my apartment" she added glancing at her watch. She stole one piece of bread from Sakura making Sakura glare at her.

"Oh okay" she said. "Mina!" she called then one of her maids walked towards them. "Uhm… can you tell to the driver to drive Mei Lin to her apartment?" she asked as she saw her bodyguards started to guard her around her room.

"Yes Miss" Mina replied. Mei Lin and Mina left her room while she lies on her bed giving the bread to her bodyguard. She stared at the ceiling of her room and suddenly her mind started to think about Syaoran. She took off her shades and threw it on the couch. Her tears started to fell. She took a deep breath, _'By this time I am sure that he read that already' _she thought. She took a deep breath and her tears can't stop falling from her eyes. She got her cell phone from her bag and dialed Tomoyo's number.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Done with this chapter… hope you like it… please review… and wait for the next chapter…


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter 18**

Sakura heard Tomoyo's voice. "Tomoyo" she called trying to change her voice into a happy one.

"Sakura? Are you crying again?" she asked as heard her best friend's voice.

She smiled, "I am sorry but yes… Can I talk to you even I am crying? I just can't help it every time I think of him my tears can't stop falling and I hate it!" she replied.

"That's okay, don't worry. I understand!" she answered. She really understand what her best friend was facing right now and she was not used to it. She knew Sakura was a strong person and just because what Syaoran did to her she was a weak person because of him. "Why did you call anyway?" she asked.

"Well, I just want to ask you if you already give the letter to him?" she asked.

"Yes I gave it to him earlier. Actually, he really change. I mean he is now as cold as ever, he really don't smile or talk with anyone unless it is important. I guess he too can't move on. Do you know you are the first person who makes him like that?" she said.

She shook her head and she does not like what he is doing to himself. "Tomoyo, talk to him, I mean help him! But please don't say to him that I am talking to you about him!" she said.

"I'll try to… But I hope he won't yell at me like he does when someone talk to him even Eriol!" she replied.

She heard someone called Tomoyo for a meeting on the other line. "Hey, I am going now, bye!" she said as she cut the line. She took a deep breath and wiped her tears away. She think about Syaoran, it hurts for her that he did that because of her. she stood up from her bed and went to her bathroom. She took a long and relaxing bath, she does not want to got out from the tub, and she wants to stay there. She played with the petals inside the tub and remembered the rose he gave to her making her smile sadly.

After an hour, she did not noticed that she was already fallen asleep inside her tub. She got out and put on her bathrobe. She went out and saw her maids and guards scattered around her room. She just smiled at them; she walked inside her walk-in closet. She put on her white shirt and faded jeans. She combed her hair softly and grabbed her bag. She ran to the living area of their mansion and saw her mother still there. "Mom, I am just going to Dad" she said not looking at her.

Nadeshiko nodded, "Sure" she answered with a smile.

She walked out and went to her limo. She got inside and waited for her driver to got inside. She took a deep breath, _'I am back to my normal life!' _she thought as she saw her driver got inside. "In Dad's office and I don't know where he is now and I believe that you know where he is so better drive there" she said coldly.

Later, she was now in front of one of their company. Her driver opened the door for her; she quickly got out and walked inside through the automatic glass door. She directly went to her Dad's office. She smiled at her secretary, "No! Do not tell him that I am here! I'll surprise him!" she winked at her. She knocked on the door and heard her father's voice making her excitement rise. She turned the knob and pushed the door revealing her dad on his desk, working. "DAD!" she exclaimed while closing the door behind her.

Fujitaka looked up and saw her daughter. He quickly stood up and hugged her tight. "Oh Sakura! I miss you! Why didn't you tell us that you are going back?" he asked as he let her go.

She cannot removed her smile on her face when she saw her father. "Dad! I miss you too! Well, uhm… Is it kinda not in my plan" she answered.

He stared at her daughter but noticed her eyes were red. "Sweetie, why is your eyes are like that?" he asked making her gulp.

She needed to tell to her dad about Syaoran. She sat on her couch with sad smile while Fujitaka sat back on his swivel chair. "So tell me now" he said as he leaned on his chair with crossed arms.

She told her dad about everything, how did they meet to how did brake up. She can't help but cry every single sentence that she said. "Dad! I am sorry but I still can't meet the guy I am going to marry. I am still not ready" she said sobbing.

He smiled at her daughter; "Sweetie, that's part of love" he started. "I also used to cry when I was your age. I also hate love" he confessed. "And besides, the mother of the guy you are going to marry told me that her son wasn't still ready to meet you" he added making Sakura looked at her.

She nodded in understanding. "Oh" was all she can reply to her father. She wiped her tears away; she was so happy that her father was always there for her. "Dad, uhm… I want to ask if there's any position that are not occupied in any of our company except for secretary position" she said trying to sound okay.

He looked at a folder, "If you want a job here, the job I can give you is Executive Vice President," he said while looking up at her.

She nodded, "Okay then, I'll take it. I believe that job will going to make me so busy," she said.

"Yes, it will make you really busy" he said. "So, why don't you start now? The job is like your brother's job and I know that you know it already" he added in business tone.

She nodded as she stood up. "Where's the office?" she asked fixing herself.

"Across my office and your secretary is waiting for you there, Amy is her name" he answered.

She nodded and quickly walked towards her new office. She had met Amy, she was 23 years old, she had a black shoulder length hair and black pair of eyes, in short, and she was beautiful. She got inside her office. It was a big one but her dad's office was larger than hers, of course. It has a black desk, small kitchen and small bathroom and round table and couch. She nodded slowly and sat on the swivel chair, she turned her chair behind her as she saw the see-through wall, and she saw the whole Japan making her smile. She turned back to her desk as she saw a bunch of documents and folders making her gulp. She started working on the folders first.

**THAT NIGHT**

Sakura was still in her office, she wasn't finished on her works. She decided to give her father a call. She got her cell phone from her bag and dialed her father's number. "Dad!" she called when she heard her father's voice.

"Sweetie, why aren't you home yet?" he asked worriedly.

She smiled when she heard her father's voice was worried. "Dad! Don't be so worried! I am here at my office and I think I won't going to eat my dinner there besides there are still peoples here," she informed as she read a document in front of her.

"Oh okay, just eat your dinner okay" he said making her nod. "Okay, I got to go, bye!" he said as he cut the line.

She put her cell phone on her desk and got back from her work. She heard a knock on her door making her look up. "Come in" she said. Amy walked inside with a tray of food. "Oh, Amy!" she smiled. "Thanks for the food!" she said as Amy put down the tray on her desk. "You can eat with me" she said as she grabbed a fries from the tray.

Amy bowed, "Thank you, Miss" she sat on the visitor chair and started eating.

"Don't call me Miss anymore, just Sakura" she said while signing some documents. "I am your friend now" she added. "And I am sorry if I told you to take your overtime, it's just that I need your help" she winked at her.

"Oh, Sakura, do you know that you are the first person that is part in the upper class who doesn't have bad personality!" she said as she sipped from her soda.

She smiled at her, "Thank you" she muttered. "Anyway, tomorrow, I want you to mail this and can you tell me what's my schedule for tomorrow?" she said while giving her a folders.

She received it and put it on the other visitor chair. "Please wait for a moment" she said. She grabbed her pad on her desk outside and went then told her all of her schedule for tomorrow.

"Huh? I should be here by 7 o'clock in the morning? And I have still a meeting until 7 o'clock in the evening? My god! I am going to love this work!" she said. She was so happy that her work made her so busy so she can forgot Syaoran for a while. Yes, she already forgave him.

Amy nodded, "Unfortunately, yes" she said as she finished her dinner.

She took a deep breath as she sign the last document. "Done!" she exclaimed happily. She arranged her desk first before standing. She took a sip from her water and grabbed her bag. "Amy, come on, let's go" she said as she headed to the door.

Amy nodded and fixed the food and put it all in the tray. She put the tray on her desk outside and grabbed her bag. "Ready" she said.

She nodded and they both went to the lobby of the company. "Do you have your car with you?" she asked as she headed to the parking lot.

She nodded yes, "Yes I have so I see you tomorrow! Bye!" she said as she walked towards her SUV.

She remembered her days in Japan when she was still a secretary. She took a deep breath and walked inside the limo. She rested her head on the head rest of the car.

After an hour, Sakura was now in front of the main door of their mansion. She quickly got out and saw her father, brother and mother waiting for her in the living area. "Why are you all here?" she asked lazily.

Fujitaka stood up and walked towards his daughter. "Sakura, we plan that we should have a welcome back party for you" he said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head, "Dad, I don't like to have that kind of party besides I am busy now that I have work" she answered.

He nodded in understanding. "It's okay" he smiled. "I know that you want to focus on your first official job" he winked at her making her smile.

She nodded, "Thanks dad, Good Night then! Touya, good night also! I am going to my room" she said as she went to her room. She quickly took a shower and changed her clothes into her nightgown. She jumped into her bed and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
